El Pasado Siempre Vuelve
by KBOMG
Summary: La vida de la oficial Fate T. Harlaow era tranquila, divertida y extremadamente alocada gracias a su mejor amiga, Hayate y su amor secreto, Nanoha. Pero todo cambia cuando su jefa, Carim Gracia, las envia a una misión especial, tan especial como peligrosa y donde todo estará en juego, incluido su pasado.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

_Fecha: 21/8/2010_

_Querido Diario,_

_Mi vida esta patas arriba y eso que soy una de las más importantes oficiales de Japón, incluso la jefa de la unidad, Carim Gracia, lo dice. Acompaño a la gente mayor a través de la calle, pongo las multas de trafico perfectamente dobladas e incluso les pongo papel transparente encima cuando llueve. También busco casa a los animales perdidos y atrapos a los malos malisimos de la ciudad, lo cual es mi especialidad, para eso entrene, para estar en la calle haciendo las cosas arriesgadas._

_En teoría debería estar feliz y dando saltos cual perrito a punto de salir a la calle pero no, no puedo hacerlo y la razón es bien simple._

-¡Fate-chan!

Fate trago pesadamente el trozo de su sandwich y cerró rápidamente el diario mientras su mejor amiga la miraba con ojos de gato y al mismo tiempo buscaba con su escaner de retina a cualquier mujer dispuesta al flirteo.

-Hayate...

-¿Que haces? ¿Escribes alguna fantasía reciente?

Hayate Yagami aka "Obsesa por el sexo" es mi amiga desde que no eramos nada más que unas pequeñas revoltosas que jugaban a ser policias en el parque intentando asustar a las mariquitas del lugar.

Hasta que Hayate veía a una niña mona y perdía el interes en el juego.

-No y deja de pensar en eso, parece que solo tengas una neurona.

-Solo da gracias de que no sea hombre.-rió.

-Ahora que lo dices...

Hayate rió aparentemente ofendida y le tiro una patata que Fate esquivo con gracia pero que impacto sobre la mano de otra chica que se dirigía hacia ellas.

Fate giro su mirada y casi con un ataque de ansiedad, abrió el diario para escribir.

_¡ELLA ES MI PROBLEMA!_

_La mujer que se me acerca, Nanoha Takamachi, un pecado sexual, pelirroja con su perfecta coleta de lado y sus ojos sonrientes, labios que me encantaría comer y..._

-Por dios, Fate y yo soy la obsesa.-mustió Hayate por encima de su cabeza.

Fate la miro y luego miro su diario sintiendo la sangre subir por su cara tan rápido como le subía el humor cuando tomaba exceso de azúcar.

-¡Ayeeeeeeeeeeee!

Se levantó con rápidez tirando a Hayate lejos de ella mientras Nanoha se sentaba con su natural sonrisa y las miraba con cierto cariño en los ojos. Aunque no hacia tanto que se conocían, Nanoha había ganado el respeto de Hayate y la bondad de Fate y eso la llenaba de orgullo, siempre le había costado hacer amigos y más después solo había tenido uno, su novio que parecía tan solitario como ella.

Por suerte para ella, ahora todo parecía lejano y podía disfrutar de sus dos amigas peleándose entre ellas mientras ella se embobaba en el destello del cabello rubio de Fate.

-Siempre estais igual.

Hayate miro a su amiga y luego a Nanoha antes de reir maliciosamente, tanto, que todo el comedor se quedo en silencio mirando. No era algo raro que las miraran, pero se estaba comenzando a convertir en rutina y podían tacharlas de locas o peor, en el caso de Nanoha y Fate, entrar en el mismo saco que Hayate.

-¡...muahahahha!

-Basta...-gruño Fate.

-No quiero...-dijo Hayate sacando la lengua.-...te he pillado, rubia mortal.

-Yo si que te voy a pillar, obsesa.-dijo Fate.

Hayate, que estaba algo lejos la miro con enfado y se acerco a ella tirando el diario en dirección a Nanoha mientras agarraba del pelo a la rubia y echaba fuego por la boca.

-¡Obesa!-grito Hayate.-¡Te has pasado!

-No es...-dijo Fate.-...¡dije Obsesa! ¡Sorda!

Hayate la soltó del pelo y su mirada felina se poso en Nanoha con una sonrisa digna del gato de Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas mientras cogía el libro que había caido a su lado.

-Nanoha...-murmuro Hayate.-...¿y tu novio?

Nanoha miro a Hayate con su siempre sincera sonrisa y Fate sintió que su cuerpo entero se congelaba, parte embobada con Nanoha y la otra parte, detallando el plan del sufrimiento lento por laxante del novio de Nanoha.

-Ya sabes como es, siempre tan ocupado.-dijo Nanoha.

_Con la perra de Scaglietti, cualquiera diría que solo hace unos años que se cambio de sexo..._

Quitando a Nanoha, todo el mundo en la comisaría sabía que Jaila Scaglietti y Yuuno Scrya, actual novio de Nanoha, tenían relaciones de algo más que colegueo. Mientras ellos se sacaban muestras uno al otro, Nanoha iba por ahí en su mejor estado de abeja Maya pasando el día como cualquier cosa.

Y eso molestaba a Fate profundamente, tanto que planeaba decirle a Yuuno, que se las daba de macho de la pradera, que su pequeña muñeca hinchable hace unos años era un de esos tipos que tenían sorpresa debajo de la bata.

-Ocupado en saliva seguro...-murmuro sin querer.

-¿Como sabes que las pruebas eran de saliva?-pregunto Nanoha.

Fate suspiro, le gustaba Nanoha, físicamente era una mujer explosiva y solo de pensar en ella...bien, no podía pensar en ella sin tener calor al mismo nivel que una magdalena tiene calor metida en un microondas, pero era más que eso, ella quería a Nanoha, se había enamorado de ella por su gentil personalidad, la manera en la que hablaba y te hacía sentir única.

-Fate, que asco...-dijo Hayate.

Le tendió una servilleta para que se secara las babas que caían de su boca cuando Nanoha le quito la servilleta y le limpio la cara ella misma.

-¿Estas bien, Fate-chan?

-Seee...

-Me da a mi que no...igual quieres ir a darte una ducha.-dijo Hayate.

-Neeeeeee...

Hayate rió por lo bajo mientras miraba la interacción entre las dos chicas, Fate era todo corazón y coraje y Nanoha era todo bondad y buenas tácticas, realmente le gustaba la pareja y esperaba sacar algo de aquellas dos.

-Yagami, Testarossa y Takamachi a mi oficina ya.-se escucho desde el altavoz.

Fate salió de su estado de ensoñación y se puso seria al instante mientras Nanoha miraba con tranquilidad y Hayate tiritaba.

-¿Que te pasa?-le pregunto Fate.

-Esa voz...-susurro Hayate.

-¿La de la jefa Gracia?-pregunto Nanoha.

Hayate sonrió con una sonrisa que hizo a Fate querer que la Tierra se abriera y se la tragara para no intentar pasar más vergüenza delante de Nanoha, pero nada pasó y Fate se acordó de la familia de Hayate mientras la morena contestaba a la pregunta de Nanoha.

-Me pone burra.-dijo Hayate.

Nanoha lanzó una mirada a Fate que simplemente miro al suelo como si sus zapatos fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

-Te entiendo.-dijo Nanoha entonces.-...a mi me pone color de pelo.

-¿Si?-pregunto Hayate.

-Si...-dijo Nanoha trabando los ojos con Fate que por fin se había atrevido a mirarla.-...el rubio me hace pensar en cosas malas...muy malas...

Se levanto con su siempre inocente sonrisa y se marchó dejando a Hayate con los ojos abiertos y aguantando al risa y a Fate sonrojada al punto de tener que desabrocharse el primer boton de su camisa.

-Fate...¡Fate!-grito Hayate.-...¡Cubo de agua fría! ¡Esta mujer esta en llamas!

_...esta es mi vida, diario, día a día trabajo en la policia con mi mejor amiga Hayate Yagami y la chica de la que estoy enamorada, Nanoha Takamachi._

_Aunque no se porque siento que todo esta a punto de cambiar..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

La oficina de Carim Gracia no era nada del otro mundo, tenía unos cuadros por aqui, otros por allá, una mesa digna de los caballeros del Rey Arturo y una tazas de porcelana francesas que eran su orgullo.

Por eso cada vez que su oficial Yagami le pedía café, las escondía lo más lejos posible de ella.

-¡Ya estamos aqui!

Carim suspiro observando a Hayate llegar hasta ella dando pequeños saltos y sentadose en la silla como si fuera un perrito bien entrenado. Su mirada felina y su boca curvada en forma de "w" la hicieron sonreír mientras el calor comenzaba a arremolinarse en su estomago.

_Basta señorita, ¡compórtate!_

_Como si pudiera con esas piernas..._

Cerró los ojos por un segundo y se recordó a si misma que no estaba allí para tener pensamientos sobre Yagami, tenían una misión muy seria que debían abordar lo antes posible.

-¿Quería vernos, jefa?

-Si, necesito vuestra ayuda con una misión importante.

Nanoha Takamachi y Fate T. Harlaow junto con Hayate tomaron atención inmediatamente para su sonrisa, las tres eran aplicadas, estaban preparadas y era lo mejor que un oficial podría ofrecer.

Aunque realmente le mataba tener que separarlas.

-¿De q ue se trata?-pregunto Nanoha.

-Las Fuerzas Especiales necesitan ayuda para atrapar a Bardock Karpinski, un antiguo científico que usa cobayas humanas para sus experimentos.

Sintió a Fate tensarse como una cuerda y la miro sospechosamente, pero la rubia nunca dijo nada, solo se limito a seguir atenta y escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

_Que raro..._

Fate nunca se tensaba por nada, era por una de las razones por la que era la mejor, jamás se ponía nerviosa, ni una mala palabra, ni un momento de inseguridad, pero ahora parecía todo lo contrarío. ¿Tendría algo que ver con su pasado del que nadie sabia nada?

-Entonces, quieres que vayamos y...-comenzó Nanoha.

-No, no exactamente.-mustió Carim.-...lo que las Fuerzas Especiales me han pedido es que Hayate se quede conmigo para planear estrategia codo con codo con su equipo de inteligencia, Nanoha tu irás a instruir a su equipo de élite, creen que puedes tener las habilidades necesarias para ayudarlos.

-¡Entendido!

La mirada de Carim atravesó a Fate mientras agarraba un solo folio y se lo pasaba, ni siquiera era capaz de pasarle la información de propia voz.

-¿Fate-chan?

-¿Que pasa, Fate?

Fate leyó el informe y luego a Carim, juro por lo bajo y se soltó de la mano de Nanoha que no sabía ni siquiera que había cogido. No quería tener que ver la cara de Hayate o las protestas de Nanoha, como pasaba cada vez que tenía que hacer algo como lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Hayate miro a Carim ahora sin rastro de diversión, de todos era la única que conocía parte del pasado de Fate y algo le decía que esos hechos y el presente estaban a punto de chocar como dos trenes a toda velocidad.

-Carim...

-Fate tiene la dura tarea de infiltrarse en los laboratorios de Bardock como una de sus cobayas humanas para comprobar que hace y si puede haber algún tipo de cura.

-Estas de broma, ¿verdad?-aventuró Hayate.

-Tenemos que saber si hay alguna cura para la gente inocente que esta siendo sometida a esos experimentos y no podemos gastar tiempo en probar distintas formulas.

-Pero si podemos gastar el tiempo en mandar a mi mejor amiga a suicidarse.

Nanoha se quedo quieta, tanto que Carim tuvo la impresión de que su mente y su cuerpo no habían asimilado la idea y se negaba a hacerlo mientras que Hayate agarro la mano de Carim y la forzó a mirarla.

-No puedes hacerlo.-dijo entonces.-...no puedes mandarla.

-No lo decido yo, lo ha decidido el Consejo.-susurro Carim.

-¡Me da igual el Consejo!-grito Hayate.-...mi mejor amiga no puede meterse en una misión suicida mientras los demás no hacen nada.

Carim cogió la mano de Hayate y puso la otra en su mejilla de manera cariñosa para calmarla mientras ella misma buscaba la paz sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Nanoha.

-Para eso estamos nosotras.-susurro Cairm.-...ellos querían enviar a Fate, no pude evitarlo, pero si consegui que nos pusieran allí, tu y yo podremos asegurarnos de que cuando vayan a por ella puedan hacerlo rápidamente y Nanoha...ella puede entrenar a las unidades para que sean fuertes y puedan rescatar a Fate, no esta sola.

-Pero...-protesto Hayate.

-No estara sola.-dijo Carim.-...te lo prometo.

Nanoha suspiro, ella misma no sabía que pensar, su cabeza le decía que estaba bien preocuparse por ella, era su amiga y no quería que le pasara nada, menos cuando ella no estaba allí para ayudarla.

El problema era su corazón, desde hacia algún tiempo sabía que Fate la quería, Hayate había sido tan bocazas de decírselo durante un karaoke donde la morena había estado más que borracha y aunque al principio no lo había notado, luego si se había dado cuenta y lo peor era que ella se sentía igual, había tardado en descubrirlo, pero la verdad era que la única razón por la que no había acabado con Yuuno era precisamente por la misma razón por la que ahora no podía respirar.

_Seguridad, necesitaba la seguridad de volver a alguien, no quería volver un día y que esa persona no estuviera allí._

Su razonamiento parecía correcto, incluso había valido hasta ahora, pero en aquel momento, allí sentada, se había dado cuenta de que era una miserable cobarde, por miedo no había podido disfrutar más de Fate y ahora...

Ahora podría perderla y no lo sabría, su rubia favorita no sabría...

-Nanoha...-susurro Hayate.

Nanoha levanto la mirada y miro a su amiga que tenía el brazo estirado y el dedo apuntando hacia la puerta por donde Fate se había ido minutos antes.

-La misión comenzará en dos días...-susurro.-...ve.

No necesito nada más para salir corriendo por donde Fate se había marchado minutos antes dejando a las otras dos mujeres solas en la enorme oficina.

-¿Estas bien?

Hayate se desplomo en la silla y la miro, sus ojos no tenían la diversión que de costumbre y parte de Carim se sintió más triste si podía, nadie jamás podía quitar la sonrisa de la cara de esa morena. Nada hasta ahora lo había hecho, aunque nunca había estado en esta clase de problema.

-Es mi hermana...-susurro Hayate.-...no puedo perderla.

-No vamos a perderla.-prometió Carim.-...te juro que no vamos a perderla.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazo, intentando que su calor la ayudara a afrontar el problema que tenía delante y deseando que fuera suficiente para aliviar su dolor, necesitaba eliminar su dolor.

-Hayate, todo va a estar bien, ella es la mejor.

-No conoces su pasado.-susurro Hayate.-...no conoces el dolor...

Tenía razón, no lo hacía pero sabía que había sido lo suficientemente malo como para no preguntar y Hayate le había confirmado que quizá, tuviera que ver con su misión actual, quizá Fate fuera más que una experta en misiones secretas, pero no importaba, por encima de eso, era una persona, una de los suyos y se mataría antes de dejarla desamparada a manos de ese bastardo.

-No lo conozco Hayate, tienes razón.-dijo Carim.-...pero vamos a ayudarla, tenemos que ser fuerte para ella y hacerla saber que siempre estaremos cubriendo su espalda, aunque no pueda vernos

Sintió que Hayate comenzaba a relajarse en sus brazos y sonrió, la morena levanto su mirada hacia ella y la miro con los ojos todavía llenos de lágrimas, una visión tan tentadora que Carim no pudo reprimirse y antes de saber que estaba pasando, sus labios chocaron con los de Hayate tiernamente y a la vez, con las ganas que no sabía que tenía de ella.

-Acabas de sellar tu promesa...-susurro Hayate.

-Hablaremos de esto cuando todo acabe, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Carim.

-Hecho.

La vio marcharse con una pequeña sonrisa mientras ella misma se dejaba caer en su silla y suspiraba, sintiendo que sus problemas solo que acababan de multiplicar por mil, aunque no se arrepentía para nada de lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Capitana Gracia? El Almirante Harlaow quiere verla.-dijo su secretaria desde el teléfono.

_Genial..._

-Adelante...

Se remango y se preparo para un día realmente largo mientras se echaba una taza de té en una de sus pequeñas preciosidades y esperaba a que la rabia del hermano de Fate estallara en su oficina.

Aunque por alguna razón, era incapaz de quitarse la pequeña sonrisa que acariciaba sus labios pensando en el beso que acababa de dar.

_Definitivamente, necesitamos hablar de esto, Yagami..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Fate había llegado hasta casa sin dar explicaciones, no podía estar segura de donde llevaba todo aquello pero sabía perfectamente que le habían dado esa misión en particular por su pasado. Así pensaba en Consejo de ella, como una pieza prescindible que podía ser eliminada de la misma manera que había sido criada.

_Bastardos..._

Ellos sabían que ella era sensible a este tipo de temas, pero también sabían que no se negaría a llevar a cabo la misión, el mundo le importaba demasiado como para llenarlo de más seres como ella, no podía permitirlo y no dejaría que pasara.

Aunque para ello tuviera que pelear con sus demonios o dejarse atrapar por ellos.

_No volvere a ser un arma...nunca..._

¿Porque tenían que aparecer? Las lágrimas caían por su rostro casi sin darse cuenta mientras caía al suelo de su salón, ella solo quería su maldita vida normal con sus amigos, quería ver si Nanoha podía ser para ella, quería una familia que no tuviera que sufrir por ella, ¿porque no podía tener eso?

-¿¡Porque!?

No muy lejos de ella el teléfono sonó repetidas veces pero se negaba a cogerlo, en parte por miedo a que fuera alguien del Consejo para reírse de ella por su nueva misión y en parte porque no quería preocupar a nadie más.

Su pasado era suyo y nadie podía sufrir por eso.

-_**Fate por favor llámame, se lo que a pasado y Chrono ya esta en ello pero necesito hablar contigo, necesito saber que estas bien, hija...**_

Fate suspiro entre sus lágrimas, Lindy Harlaow, su madre adoptiva y la mejor mujer que Fate había tenido el honor de conocer. Ella había tomado a Fate de la mano y la había hecho ser mejor mujer y mejor oficial de lo que jamás había soñado.

Ella era otra de las razones por las que Fate odiaba esta clase de misiones suicidas, su madre solía preocuparse mucho y a veces se culpaba sin motivo por no poder protegerla a ella o a Chrono mejor.

_**-Llámame Fate, por favor. Te quiero.**_

Pudo escuchar a Lindy colgar y Fate tragó otro nudo en la garganta, seguramente su hermano estaba en la oficina de Carim intentando detener la misión y gritando que él tenia poder suficiente para deshacerse de todos los que intentaran detenerlo y parte de ella quería que fuera así, quería que su hermano la salvara de pasar por aquella tortura.

Pero...¿Podría dejar a esa gente seguir siendo un instrumento? ¿Permitiría que Bardock se saliera con la suya?

Sabia que el Consejo no la tenía en alta estima y sabía que para ellos no era una perdida, pero también conocían su alto grado de honor y su tenacidad para no rendirse nunca, fuera cual fuera el problema, por eso la habían señalado a ella.

Y aunque era a pesar de si misma, Fate sabía que todo lo que era al final la llevaba a hacer aquella misión con éxito, aunque el precio a pagar fuera su alma.

Nanoha corría por las calles, las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos mientras pasaba a toda la gente para llegar a la casa de Fate lo más rápido posible. Tenía que verla y abrazarla, tenía que tocarla y hacerle saber lo estúpida que había sido.

Yuuno le había sido infiel y ella misma lo había visto con sus propios ojos, la rabia y la sensación de perdida de tiempo la rodearon mientras cruzaba la calle que la llevaría con Fate.

Todavía le dolían los ojos después de haber visto la evidencia unos minutos antes.

_**Flashback**_

_Antes de salir a buscar a Fate, Nanoha tenía que mirar en sus archivos para ver la dirección actual de la rubia, a pesar que se conocían desde hacía algún tiempo, jamás había ido a su casa y ni siquiera sabía porque barrio debería moverse._

_Por suerte, la oficina disponía de un ordenador en la planta baja al lado de los laboratorios que contenía toda la información sobre los oficiales y que solo unas pocas personas tenían acceso a el. Ella era uno de esos pocas._

_-¡Detente! ¡Me haces cosquillas!_

_La voz de Yuuno se filtro por las paredes mientras ella terminaba de ver la dirección de Fate y, extrañada por su frase, fue a comprobar que estaba haciendo con la esperanza de poder hablar con él._

_Cada vez lo tenía más claro, tenía que terminar su farsa cuanto antes mejor, él no se merecía que ella estuviera enamorada de otra persona y quería que fuera feliz._

_-Yuuno, tenemos que...-dijo abriendo la puerta._

_-¡Nanoha!_

_-Oh my god..._

_La escena delante de ella no parecía real, Yuuno estaba mirándola, sin la bata ni la camisa y una mirada llena de lujuria mientras que Jaila tampoco llevaba la parte superior de su ropa._

_-Te lo puedo explicar...-dijo Yuuno._

_-No hace falta, no soy estúpida.-gruño Nanoha._

_Miro a Jaila de nuevo y luego a Yuuno dándose cuenta de la verdad acerca de su relación, de la mentira que había construido con Yuuno._

_-No te quiero, Yuuno.-dijo Nanoha.-...me he dado cuenta de que estoy enamorada de otra persona y lo nuestro no a sido más que una farsa._

_-Nanoha..._

_-Se acabo.-lo silenció.-...a partir de ahora voy a vivir mi vida como quiero y con quien deseo._

_Se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero Yuuno la agarro del brazo y la miro con algo de remordimiento en sus ojos._

_-Lo siento...-susurro._

_-No lo hagas.-dijo Nanoha.-...quizá era lo que necesitaba para darme cuenta de que no funcionábamos._

_Se soltó de su mano y se marcho sin mirar atrás para que Yuuno no viera las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por su rostro. Aunque él ya no fuera pareja, aunque ella estuviera locamente enamorada de Fate, ellos siempre tendrían un recuerdo especial de su tiempo y le dolía que Yuuno lo hubiera manchado así._

_Tanto como le dolía no haberlo sabido antes para reaccionar y demostrarle a Fate que ella también la quería._

_Tenía que encontrarla, ahora más que nunca para decirle lo que sentía por ella, no había más tiempo que perder._

**Fin Flashback**

Llego a la puerta de la casa de Fate conteniendo el aliento y intentando moderar su corazón mientras caminaba hasta el frente y tocaba el timbre. Pero como era de esperar por como se había ido nadie contestó frustrando a Nanoha y su poca paciencia.

-¿Fate-chan?-pregunto.

-Vete, Nanoha.-susurro.

Nanoha dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para poder ver la realmente hermosa casa de Fate, tenía un garaje al lado de la puerta delantera, algo de jardín y dos puertas de cristal que hacían de salida hasta el verde césped.

Justo las mismas puertas desde donde ahora la adorable cara de Fate la miraba envuelta en lágrimas, su frente pegada al cristal de las puertas y sus ojos de color sangre resplandecientes.

-No me iré.-susurro Nanoha.-...no me voy a ir.

-Voy a hacer esa misión.-dijo Fate.-...aunque me cueste todo.

Antes de darse cuenta, Fate se encontró a Nanoha delante de ella, su cara enfadada pegada en el cristal mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-No digas eso, vamos a estar en contacto.-dijo Nanoha.-...no voy a perderte.

-No lo sabes.-murmuro Fate.

-¡No voy a hacerlo! ¡Maldita sea!-grito Nanoha.

Fate la miro algo sorprendida mientras Nanoha mantenía su mirada a pesar de las gotas de agua salada que corrían por sus mejillas y no pudo evitar una sonrisa casi sin querer.

-No te preocupes tanto...

-Me preocupo, Fate-chan.-dijo Nanoha.-...déjame enseñarte como.

_Abre esta maldita puerta..._

Casi hipnotizada por su mirada, Fate se levanto lentamente al mismo tiempo que Nanoha lo hacía y abrió la puerta para no dejar nada más que el aire entre ellas.

-Nanoha...

-Shhttt...

Se acercó a ella, rápido, sin darle tiempo a nada más que a mirarla mientras la sonrisa de Nanoha se hacía más fuerte y la obligaba a quedarse helada. Siempre igual, una mirada y caía al suelo rendida.

-Perdóname, Fate-chan.-susurro Nanoha.

Fate iba a preguntar el porque cuando sintió unos labios cálidos y atrayentes pegados a los suyos, labios que había querido probar por meses y que automáticamente hicieron que cada parte de ella ardiera en deseo y necesidad.

Abrazo a Nanoha mientras ella hacia lo mismo y sin recordar como había cerrado la puerta del balcon, la acomodo suavemente en el suelo sin darle ni un segundo pesamiento.

Si iba a tener que ver su pasado, si algo iba mal, quería por lo menos llevarse la memoria de los besos de Nanoha con ella.

Aunque su mente, ya empezaba a jugarle malas pasadas.

_Ven, ven, Fate-chan, vamos a convertirte en el arma final..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

La base era lo suficientemente fría y oscura para que Bardock pudiera jugar con sus juguetes sin necesidad de preocuparse por extraños. Nadie entraba, nadie salía y los pocos que lo hacían ni siquiera tenían cerebro para poder hablar.

Su complejo era una antigua cárcel rusa que él había tomado tras siglos de abandono, rodeada por nada más que la fría nieve, era el lugar perfecto para él, además su interior era perfecto para encarcelar a sus cobayas y había varios instrumentos que le proporcionaba viejos métodos para tortura entre otros materiales de investigación útiles para su trabajo.

-¿Que tenemos aquí?

Abrió la celda 252 que correspondía a un pequeño niño de no más de cuatro años, tenía el cabello de un color rojo como la sangre y una mirada desafiante pero aterrada que se escondía tras sus pequeñas manos ya llena de cicatrices. Lo había capturado después de saber que poseía alguna habilidad de nacimiento sin explotar, algo que con lo que él se divertía experimentando.

-Erio Mondial.

Arrastró las palabras a propósito para ver el temblor del pequeño y sonrió mientras se acercaba para agarrar su pelo y obligarlo a mirarlo.

-Así que, cierta habilidad con el fuego...

-¡Mama!

-Callate bastardo.

Lo soltó y miro a uno de sus guardias para que agarrara al niño y lo llevara a la zona de pruebas, quería comprobar que tan fuerte era su fuego y que podía hacer con él, si podía controlarlo, tendría otra gama más de poder a su disposición.

-¡No es más que un niño!-grito otra voz.

Bardock se giro para mirar a la Doctora Shamal, la esposa de una de las agentes de las Fuerzas Especiales y su baza para controlar a la policía. Ella era la única de todos ellos a la que no podía dañar.

La necesitaba para torturarla y demostrarle a la policía que no estaba jugando si algo llegaba a ir mal.

-Es un monstruo.-dijo Bardock.-...si es verdad lo que dice aquí, es igual de abominable que sus padres y los demás que fueron creados en la primera remesa.

-Es un niño...-gruño Shamal.

-Veremos que tiene de niño si no logró ponerlo a mis ordenes.

Se escucho un ruido a lo lejos, un solo golpe que puso los nervios de Bardock a flor de piel mientras un rugido de protesta llenaba la cárcel con horror y miedo. Su criatura más peligrosa, el peor fallo de su vida estaba esperando para matarlo.

-¿Qu...que a sido eso?-pregunto Shamal.

-Donde voy a llevarte si no te callas.

Sin decir nada más, salió del cuarto hacia la sala de pruebas para comenzar con el niño mientras su mente trabajaba en una manera de calmar a su monstruo.

_Te matare si tengo que hacerlo, Oficial...lo juro..._

* * *

Signum era de las mejores en su trabajo, el rastreo en las Fuerzas Especiales era algo raro y que nadie quería hacer por su nivel de riesgo, pero ella siempre había llevado su trabajo y sus enemigos con orgullo.

Hasta el día que la persona más importante de su vida había sido apartada de su lado sin aparente razón.

Su esposa era la luz de su vida, había aparecido en medio de una espiral de dolor y pena donde Signum había caído y era incapaz de salir hasta que ella le había tendido la mano y la había hecho reír de nuevo.

-Signum, el Consejo a establecido la conexión con el Departamento de Policía que has solicitado.-dijo su compañera a su lado.

Vita tenía aspecto de niña, su pelo rojizo separado por dos trenzas le daba un aspecto de inocencia que no tenía, detrás de los ojos jóvenes se escondía una guerrera en toda regla y sin miedo a nada.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-¿Porque ellos?

Signum suspiro y miro de nuevo los papeles, podría equivocarse, podría cometer el error de su vida, pero como rastreadora profesional, había observado e investigado a Fate T. Harlaow lo suficiente para saber que ella era importante para este caso. Y para rescatar a su esposa.

-Creo que tienen el mejor equipo policial de la ciudad.-murmuro.

-Si, Fate T. Harlaow, Hayate Yagami y Nanoha Takamachi.-dijo Vita.-...las tres son las mejores en su campo y probablemente las más experimentadas.

-Necesito toda la ayuda que pueda.

-Y...supongo que no has hablado con Zafira sobre eso, ¿Verdad?-aventuro Vita.

Singum negó con la cabeza, Zafira era un gran amigo y seguramente la ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera, el problema venía con su esposa, Arf. La mujer era muy sobreprotectora con Fate, todas sus investigaciones lo decían y Zafira lo había confirmado era casi como su hermana mayor y no quería tener que decirle que había mandado a la rubia a una misión suicida.

Ella misma se sentía culpable a pesar de no conocer a la chica en cuestión, pero no podía dejar a Shamal allí con ese tipo, tenía que salvarla.

-Bueno...-susurro Vita.-...preparare a los chicos para cuando llegue, Takamachi.

-Bien, trae a Teanna.-dijo Signum.-...la necesito con Carim y Hayate, es la mejor en planificación.

-Y mientras yo vigilo a los chicos y Takamachi y Carim y Hayate están con Teanna, ¿que harás tu?-pregunto Vita.

-Mi trabajo.-contesto Signum.

Había nacido para rastrear y eso haría, miraría cada punto de secuestro de rehenes, cada detalle que la llevara a la guarida de Bardock Karpenski para desmantelarlo y deshacerse del bastardo.

_Aguanta Shamal..._

* * *

Chrono todavía no lo entendía, no podía hacer que su mente aceptara la idea de que su hermana iba a dejarse secuestrar por Bardock en orden de descubrir que estaba haciendo y si había algún tipo de cura para ello.

-Iré yo.-dijo como último recurso.

-¿Como?-pregunto Carim.

-No puedo dejar que mi hermana vaya allí, Carim.-susurro.-...no puedo.

Carim puso una mano en su hombro haciéndolo sentir como un niño pequeño, como cuando había perdido a su padre o cuando había encontrado a Fate en un estado más allá de lo inhumano.

-¿Que pasa?

-Ella no puede ir.-susurro Chrono.-...tiene miedo a los laboratorios, pánico, no podrá hacerlo.

-Es capaz, Chrono, confía en ella.

Chrono la miro y vio en la mirada de Carim confianza y firmeza, ella sabía que Fate aguantaría con todo para salvar al mundo de aquel tipo, demonios, él sabía que su hermana pequeña daría todo de si misma porque nadie fuera herido o peor. ¿Pero tenía que ser a costa de ella misma?

-Chrono, se que nadie puede contarlo y es un tema tabú pero...-susurro Carim.

-No puedo decirlo, se lo prometí a Fate.

Carim suspiro, fuera lo que fuera parecía traumatico incluso para Chrono, aunque pensándolo bien, por el tiempo donde Fate apareció en sus vidas, Chrono acababa de perder a su padre y eso ya era muy doloroso de por si.

-Tengo que saberlo.-dijo Carim.

-No...

-Chrono por favor, parece relevante y tengo que saberlo para poder ayudar mejor a tu hermana.-sentenció Carim.-...además soy su amiga y quiero ayudarla todo lo que pueda.

Chrono suspiro y puso sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza antes de acomodarse en la silla para hablar.

-Siéntate, te lo aconsejo.-susurro.

Carim le hizo caso, confundida y algo curiosa tomo un sorbo de su café observando a Chrono mirar sus zapatos como si fuera lo más importante del mundo en aquel momento.

-¿Y bien?

Chrono tomo aire, se dijo a si mismo que podía hacerlo, que era por el bien de ella y de todos, quizá así podía evitar que su hermana se marchara. Aunque pensar en aquello era suficiente para que quisiera olvidar todo lo que había tenido que vivir y ver en aquel lugar.

Tragó el nudo de su garganta, sintiéndose como un completo estúpido por no poder proteger a su hermana como debía, pero era lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que traicionarla para intentar salvarla, aunque ella no lo perdonara jamás.

_Perdoname, Fate..._

-Carim...-murmuro.-...Fate no es humana.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

El atardecer caía sobre los cristales de las puertas del jardín de Fate dándole a la casa un toque de calidez y tranquilidad que solían calmar la tormentosa alma de su dueña en los días en que las pesadillas se hacían mejores que ella. Pero hoy no sería así, no mientras rodeara a su tesoro más preciado entre sus brazos.

-Eres muy cálida, Fate-chan.-murmuro Nanoha.

En el suelo, tumbadas la una al lado de la otra, Nanoha y Fate se abrazaban mirando el atardecer con la única compañía de un par de refrescos a su lado, para Fate era un sueño confuso pero cargado de felicidad y para Nanoha era por fin la liberación de si misma.

Nada parecía más importante que aquel momento, sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección y sus manos se conocían tan bien que nadie podría creer que era la primera vez que se tocaban.

-Gracias...-susurro Fate.-...Nanoha, no quiero ser inoportuna pero...

-Termine con Yuuno, Fate-chan.-explico Nanoha.

Fate la miro mientras Nanoha se levantaba un poco para mirarla y agarro sus manos entre las de ella para que supiera que no estaba jugando a nada, que jamás haría algo así con ella.

-Lo descubrí con Jaila.-confesó lentamente.

-Lo siento...-comenzó Fate, pero Nanoha la silenció con un dedo.

-No, antes de eso ya quería terminar con él.-le dijo lentamente.-...desde que me entere de tu trabajo en la misión me di cuenta de que no podía seguir mintiéndome a mi misma.

-¿Como?

Nanoha suspiro, no sabía como explicar lo que había sentido cuando había sabido que ella tenía que marcharse a hacer de cobaya humana para conseguir resultados, no quería ni siquiera pensar en lo que aquello podía significar.

-Me importas, Fate-chan. Al principio pensé que era algo pasajero, luego un capricho, algo para salir de la farsa que vivía con Yuuno, para cuando quise saber la verdad tenía tanta vergüenza que no podía decírtelo, porque no se que habías hecho, pero te habías metido en mi corazón.-susurro Nanoha.

-Nanoha...¿que me estas queriendo decir?

-Que me gustaste desde el primer minuto, te quise desde el segundo y supe que no podía vivir sin ti en el tercero.-dijo Nanoha.-...te digo que te necesito de vuelta sana y salva para saber todo lo bueno que puedo llegar a vivir contigo.

Fate la miro, sus emociones brillando igual que el lago rojo que inundaba sus ojos, si antes estaba enamorada de Nanoha, no podía ponerle nombre a lo que estaba sintiendo, su pecho estaba a punto de explotar y la calidez que la inundaba comenzaba a ser más de lo que podía soportar.

-No me lo puedo creer, Nanoha.-dijo Fate enmarcando su cara entre sus manos.-...he soñado con esto desde la primera vez que te vi entrando en la oficina como una policía más y ahora que te tengo...no se que hacer.

Nanoha rió robandole otro beso de sus adictivos labios, estaba empezando a crearse una serio problema con separarse de ella y no sabía que haría cuando ella se marchara al punto donde iban a secuestrarla. ¿Y si no volvía? ¿Y si la perdía ahora cuando la tenía?

_No puedo...no puedo dejar que se vaya sin tenerla y sin entregarme...quiero darle todo de mi..._

Beso sus labios de nuevo y luego siguió la línea de su mejilla, podía sentir a Fate sonrojada por sus actos pero no la detuvo, lo que hizo que la seguridad de Nanoha aumentara aún más mientras bajaba sus besos por su cuello.

Fate cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de los labios de Nanoha y del poder que tenía sobre ella, el enorme placer y fuego que se formaba en su interior.

-Nanoha...-mustió Fate.-...no podré detenerme.

-No lo hagas...-ronroneó Nanoha.-...quiero probarte ahora, Fate-chan.

Aquellas palabras fueron el último corte a las cuerdas de deseo que ataban a Fate y simplemente se dejo llevar por el momento, el amor que sentían y el calor que las quemaba a las dos.

Iba a tener su felicidad, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

* * *

Lindy Harlaow se reunió con el consejo de la última manera que quería volver a hacerlo, en una situación limite por la vida de su hija.

-Debe entender que es la mejor opción.-replico uno de los miembros del Consejo.

-Entiendo que Fate puede compartir esa información, no porque debe ser ella la que pruebe los efectos de ese bastardo y busque una solución.

Los miembros del Consejo se miraban unos a otros como si Lindy les estuviera diciendo algo importante que ellos no acertaban a ver, lo que solía sacarle de sus casillas porque le daba otra razón más para no querer a su hija metida en aquel asunto.

-Fate es...-intento un miembro del Consejo.-...prescindible.

La cara de Lindy no podía ser más de sorpresa, sabía desde hacía tiempo que el Consejo no quería a Fate por su pasado y por lo que era pero jamás se imagino que la tacharían de "prescindible", no después de todo lo que Fate se había esforzado en enseñar al mundo que ella podía ser una más entre ellos.

-Espero que sea una mala broma.-dijo Lindy.-...no puedo pensar que quieren que su mejor agente sea asesinada cumpliendo una misión donde nos jugamos mucho.

-Los accidentes pasan.-comento otro miembro del Consejo.

-Sería muy conveniente para ustedes, ¿verdad?-pregunto Lindy.

-¿Nos esta acusando?-pregunto el presidente.

Lindy se mordió la lengua tan fuerte que temió hacerse daño pero aguanto la presión y se volvió dando la espalda a los hombres mientras se marchaba.

-Cuando perdí a mi marido, ninguno de ustedes quería saber nada, él era también prescindible.-dijo ella.-...no piensen ni un segundo que permitiré que pase lo mismo con mi hija.

-Lindy, sea realista, ella no es su hija.

-Es mi pequeña, señor.-gruño ella.-...y no van a quitármela.

Comenzó a caminar sin dar ni un segundo pensamiento mientras salía de aquel lugar al que esperaba no tener que volver.

* * *

Hayate había pensado que lo mejor para comenzar a prepararse era investigar las zonas del secuestro desde la oficina y mirando cada detalle que se le pudiera escapar, no era que pensar que las Fuerzas Especiales no lo habían hecho ya, pero confiaba en que su mejor mente planificadora le ayudara a trazar un plan desde allí hasta una posible pista que pudiera ayudar a Fate.

_Mi mejor amiga...a pesar de si misma._

Sonrió al pensar en Fate de niña, siempre había sido sigilosa como un gato, parte de los regalos que le dejaron en su pasado, tampoco se relacionaba con gente, solo con Chrono o su madre por lo menos, hasta que había llegado ella.

Hayate se consideraba cabezona por naturaleza y había conseguido lo que parecía imposible, ser amiga de Fate T. Harlaow, aunque tardó mucho tiempo después en convertirse en su mejor amiga. Pero, ¿que era ser su mejor amiga?

-Ayudarla en los momentos duros.-se recordó.-...y ser feliz cuando ella es feliz.

Mirando las grabaciones de los secuestros, como los tipos agarraban a los niños y a los adultos indefensos para meterlos en un gran coche negro sin matricula que rastrear, Hayate se dio cuenta del peligro real que representaba mandar a Fate allí sin apoyo físico durante la misión.

Si Fate lo aguantaba, Hayate no estaba segura de poder, los tipos agarraban y golpeaban a placer, sin mirar si eran niños o adultos.

Quito el vídeo con la esperanza de no tener pesadillas cuando se escucho un pitido a su lado, estaba tentada a dejarlo pasar, pero la persona de la otra línea no estaba dispuesta a rendirse con lo que no le quedo más remedio que contestar con un pesado suspiro.

-Policía, dígame.-murmuro.

-¡Hayate-chan!

La sangre de Hayate se congelo en ese mismo momento, era Arf, otra de sus amigas y lo más parecido a una intimidante hermana mayor que Fate tenía, precisamente por el miedo que podía llegar a dar, Hayate se había negado mentalmente a decirle sobre la misión de Fate.

Aunque ahora ya era tarde, ya no había esperanza de huir.

-Hola...Arf.

-Pasame a Fate, su teléfono no esta encendido y llevo queriendo decirle algo todo el día.

-¿Estas embarazada?

-¿¡Como lo sabes!?

Hayate soltó una risa, no era de extrañar, Arf y su marido Zafira tenían la habilidad de quedarse embarazados siempre que querían, con aquel embarazo sumarían ya cinco pequeños demonios listos para morder a tía Hayate si no llevaba dulces para la cena.

-Intuición femenina.

-Así es, Hayate, estoy muy feliz.-dijo Arf.

_Por lo menos alguien tiene su final feliz..._

-Fate...no esta, Arf.-dijo Hayate.-...se ha marchado a casa.

-¿Esta enferma?-pregunto preocupada Arf.

-Si...algo así.-contesto Hayate.-...pero no te preocupes, Nanoha esta con ella.

La línea se quedo muerta durante minutos, no era secreto para Hayate que Arf deseaba tanto o más que ella que Fate y Nanoha se unieran, por eso, después de unos minutos, pensó que Arf quizá se hubiera desmayado.

-Crees que...-comenzó Arf.

-Seguramente, Nanoha por fin a despertado.-concluyo Hayate.

El grito de Arf se escucho por toda la línea provocando otra risa en Hayate, estaban felices de que Fate por fin pudiera tener la felicidad por la que tanto había esperado, aunque solo Hayate sabía que no duraría demasiado.

Solo dependía de ellas y de aquella misión.

-Entonces no la molestaré.-dijo Arf finalmente.-...dile que me llame cuando este disponible.

-Lo haré.-dijo Hayate.-...por cierto, dile a Zafira que prepare la barbacoa que me prometió.

Arf volvió a quedarse en silencio, seguramente recordando a que venía aquella frase hasta que suspiro y habló con cierta desgana teñida de risa.

-¿Tienes a Carim "mujer de hielo" Gracia en tus manos?-preguto Arf.

-Solo te diré que nos besamos y que...-sonrió Hayate.-...vamos a hablarlo.

Lo último que escucho de Arf fue su risa antes de despedirse de ella y colgar, volviendo su mirada inmediatamente a los papeles y mapas de las zonas de secuestros.

-Cuanto antes terminemos, antes podremos ser felices todos.-murmuro para si misma.

Tenía que pensar que sería así, todos terminarían, tendrían final feliz y por los mil demonios que tendría a Carim Gracia para ella sola, eso y el bienestar de su amiga eran sus prioridades y las necesidades más inmediatas de Hayate.

Era bueno saber que cuando Hayate Yagami se obsesionaba con algo, siempre lo conseguía, al fin y al cabo su titulo de "Obsesa" era por algo...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Carim estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su té, las palabras de Chrono Harlaow la habían tomado tan por sorpresa que ella misma tenía que recordarse que esto era un conversación seria y de vital importancia.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Se que parece increíble, pero Fate no es del todo humana.-dijo Chrono.

Sus facciones se habían tornado más serias y su mirada estaba plagada de fantasmas del pasado que amenazaban con comérselo, algo que le decía a Carim lo importante que era que estuviera contándole aquello.

-No...no te entiendo, Chrono, ella parece normal.

-Lo parece pero, ¿nunca te has preguntado porque es tan buena en todo lo que hace?

La verdad que si lo había hecho, cuando llego a su oficina, Carim le había tomado las pruebas aunque no hizo falta mucho para que se diera cuenta de que Fate lo pasaba todo sin ni siquiera despeinarse, de hecho, parecía divertirse poniendo su cuerpo y mente a prueba.

-Al principio tuve mis dudas.-admitió Carim.-...incluso pensé en que hacía trampas y estuve a punto de no admitirla en la comisaría.

-Pero al final la admitiste.-dijo Chrono.

-Bueno, una noche la vi estudiando las leyes en la biblioteca, estaba tan concentrada y tan decidida que supe entonces que tenía que tenerla en mi equipo.-dijo la rubia.-...y me deje llevar por el pensamiento de que simplemente, Fate T. Harlaow era perfecta.

Chrono sonrió, muchas personas decían eso de su hermana y aún así ella no se veía perfecta para nada, ella se veía muy lejos de lo que la gente llamaba perfección.

-Supongo que no has visto a los perros del Consejo hablar de mi hermana.

-Si lo he hecho y, créeme, tuve que pelear con ellos.

-¿Si?

-Si, ellos no querían que mi comisaría, el estandarte de la policía, se manchara con el nombre de Fate. Sabía que me estaban escondiendo algo, Fate ya era mi amiga y mejor agente y no quería perderla, así que los mandé a mirar a donde el sol no brilla y les dije que si Fate se marchaba se despidieran de mi comisaría como ayudantes de guardaespaldas cada vez que salían.

Chrono asintió, él sabía muy bien lo que era pelear por darle a Fate algo de libertad mientras ellos solo salían a divertirse a costa de sus abusos de poder.

-Nunca te dijeron porque odian a Fate, ¿Verdad?

-Pues no y con lo que tu me has dicho, supongo que tiene algo que ver.

-Mucho...-susurro Chrono.-...para contarte la verdad de Fate, primero tengo que pedirte que esto no salga de aqui, solo Hayate, mi madre y yo conocemos este secreto y Fate no quiere que salga de ahí, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro.-dijo Carim.-...pero ¿y Arf? Ella es como hermana para Fate y no creo que tenga que decirte nada de Nanoha.

Chrono negó con la cabeza, antes de contar la verdad escondida tenía que asegurarse, no quería que su hermana le gritara por contar algo que era tan suyo y debía darle la oportunidad de que ella misma se lo contara tanto a Arf como a Nanoha.

-Cuando Arf conoció a Fate, le cogió tanto cariño que no tuvimos corazón de contarle de donde venía.-dijo Chrono lentamente.-...y Nanoha...eso es algo que tiene que decidir Fate, no nosotros.

-Tienes razón...-dijo Carim.

Chrono suspiro, buscando en su memoria el recuerdo que quería olvidar, su primera misión y su peor pesadilla que todavía lo perseguía aún cuando sabía que no podía haber hecho nada más.

Aquello era insalvable y todavía daba gracias de poder contar con Fate.

-Todo empezó en mi primera misión...-comenzó Chrono.

**Flashback**

_Chrono Harlaow tomo aire mientras aterrizaban en la zona de control donde su misión comenzaría, era de total prioridad cuidar los pasos que se daban y mantener una perfecta sincronización para que Anton Masaf no tuviera oportunidad de escapar._

_-Recordad que todo debe hacerse en silencio.-dijo su capitán.-...nadie debe saber esto hasta que tengamos a Masaf en nuestras manos._

_-De acuerdo, Capitán.-dijeron sus cadetes._

_Todos se desplegaron por la zona, varios compañeros irían por el patio, mientras otros usarían la distracción para atraer a los principales guardias y encargarse de ellos, Chrono, el Capitán y su segundo al mando junto con otros seis cadetes, entrarían por atrás, justo al laboratorio donde se pensaba que Masaf usaba a personas y niños para sus experimentos genéticos._

_-Muy bien, Harlaow, fuerza la puerta, Corvex, noquea al primer guardia.-dijo el capitán.-...Rogers y yo iremos justo detrás._

_Chrono tenía que admitir que los nervios se lo comían pero aquello era lo más excitante de su vida, el peligro, las misiones planeadas deprisa y el no saber cuando te podrían descubrir o atacar hacia de aquello algo adictivo. Ahora podía entender porque su padre había querido dedicar su vida a esto._

_-¡Harlaow!-grito el capitán._

_Chrono salió de su ensoñación y forzó la puerta con sus manos habilidosas dando permiso a Corvex que, con una llave de artes marciales, noqueo al guardia y rápidamente todos se apilaron en dos pilares cercanos a la mesa de operaciones._

_-Que cojones hace...-susurro Corvex._

_-Silencio.-dijo el capitán.-...tenemos que acercarnos con cuidado._

_El capitán les hizo señas, Chrono debía mirar la mesa donde ahora Anton miraba lo que había creado con una sonrisa desencajada y la mirada perdida._

_-Esta loco...-murmuro para si mismo._

_-Adelante.-dijo el segundo del capitán._

_Entonces, a la velocidad de la luz, Chrono se coloco en la mesa, delante de Anton Masaf mientras Corvex se colocaba a su espalda, el capitán en su lado derecho y el segundo en el izquierdo._

_-¡Anton Masaf! ¡Queda detenido!-grito el capitán._

_Anton se sorprendió al principio, pero luego su mirada se tornó pura desesperación mientras el segundo y Corvex lo arrestaban y le ponían las esposas y el capitán y Chrono se acercaban a la mesa._

_-¡Mi preciosa arma!-grito Anton.-...¡no la toquéis!_

_-¿Arma?-pregunto el capitán.-...¿de que habla?_

_Chrono se quedo mirando a la mesa, una niña solitaria y asustada se envolvía en una suave manta amarilla con varios cables conectados a su cuerpo, parecía sacada de una película de terror y aún así, el chico podía ver la firmeza en sus ojos._

_-Capitán..-dijo Chrono.-...es una niña y..._

_-Parece que le ha hecho algo.-terminó el capitán._

_Los dos se miraron mientras la niña intentaba sin éxito soltarse de sus agarres, Chrono se sentía descorazonado por ella, su mirada roja como el fuego y su pelo dorado le pedían a gritos que la sacara de aquel lugar, ella estaba asustada de todos ellos._

_-Sacala de aquí, Harlaow.-dijo el capitán._

_-¡Capitán! ¡Corra!-grito otro de sus hombres._

_Chrono se apresuro a coger a la niña a pesar de la pelea que ella le estaba dando y la llevo rápidamente en sus brazos mientras seguía la estela que el capitán había dejado detrás de él._

_-¿Que pasa?-escucho decir al capitán._

_-Cuerpos...-dijo el oficial.-...varios de ellos...tienen signos de violencia y hemos encontrado esto en la puerta._

_El capitán leyó lo que ponía y murmuro una grosería mientras Chrono llegaba a su lado con una exhausta rubia en sus brazos, la niña había dejado de pelear y ahora dormía seguramente por el agotamiento y el esfuerzo. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le estaba haciendo Masaf, la estaba matando lentamente y lo habría conseguido de no ser por su llegada._

_Pero ahora, otra nube estaba sobre sus cabezas,una que solo conocía al capitán y los oficiales que estaban en el jardín._

_-¿Que pasa, Capitán?_

_-Mira ahí dentro, chico.-dijo el capitán.-...para él no eran más que especímenes vacíos de su maldito experimento._

_Chrono suspiro y echó un vistazo al cobertizo solo para ver la imagen más horrenda que sus ojos pudieran recordar, esqueletos amasados en el suelo daban pruebas más que suficientes para ejecutar a Masaf cientos de veces._

_Entonces recordó lo que tenía en sus brazos y salió de allí sintiéndose enfermo y a la vez aliviado de, al menos, haber salvado a una persona, aunque la inminente pregunta todavía estaba flotando en el aire._

_-¿Que han hecho contigo?-le pregunto al cuerpo dormido entre sus brazos._

**Fin Flashback**

Carim podía sentir las lágrimas derramarse por sus mejillas, Chrono contaba la historia de manera que ella no pudiera pasar por alto las emociones, el miedo de Fate o la angustia de Chrono por las víctimas y las consecuencias de un idiota.

-¿Que paso con los cuerpos?

-Los enterramos, pero sin un nombre.-dijo Chrono.-...pertenecen al panteón, tumbas que no tendrán nombre ni ningún familiar que pueda despedirlos como se merecen.

-Maldito bastardo.-mustió Carim.

La rabia se apoderaba de ella en segundos, ¿como podían jugar así con la vida? ¿quien les daba el derecho para decidir por los demás?

-Fate...-susurro Chrono.-...cuando volvió a despertar era totalmente incontrolable, tuve que pasar varias horas razonando con ella hasta que dijo su primera palabra y a partir de ahí, intente darle todo lo que pude.

-¿Porque?-pregunto Carim.-...es decir, ¿porque tu? ¿porque ella?

Chrono apenas sonrió, él se había preguntado lo mismo mucho tiempo atrás, cuando había ido con su madre para que Fate la conociera y se diera cuenta de que había gente buena en el mundo.

-Le hicimos estudios por semanas, buscando problemas pero ella no parecía tener ninguno.-dijo Chrono entonces.-...la única diferencia era que tenía mucha velocidad y era extremadamente lista a parte de poder razonar contigo como si fuera una persona totalmente seria y capaz y no una niña recién sacada de una tragedia.

-Ya veo, así que...-aventuró Carim.-...la alteraron.

-Más o menos.-dijo Chrono.-...mirando los apuntes de Masaf, pensamos que era más explotar sus habilidades físicas escondidas.

-Como...-pensó Carim.-...¿Como desarrollarlas rápidamente?

-Exacto.

-Pero, ¿para que?-se pregunto.

-Para convertirla en un arma.-mustió Chrono.

Ahora ella podía entender porque Fate era tan buena en todo, sus alteraciones la hacían igual de valiosa que de peligrosa, la diana perfecta para enemigos y para los idiotas del consejo.

-Entonces Chrono, es única para esta misión.-dijo Carim.

-Lo se.-dijo él.-...lo se, mi madre la adoptó porque se enamoro de ella al instante y yo ya la quería como mi hermana después de pasar semanas intentando hablar con ella. Era adorable a pesar de su tristeza, por eso pensamos que lo mejor era tenerla en la familia, para darle el cariño que se merecía, pero cometí un error.

-¿Cual?

-Le hable de la valentía de mi padre y ella quiso ser igual...-murmuro Chrono.-...y ahora, ella también se marchara y mi madre y yo no...

Carim lo abrazo porque no sabía que más hacer, ella misma se planteaba anularlo todo, pero sabía que no podía, si lo que estaba pasando ahora era como lo que había pasado con Fate tiempo atrás...no quería ni pensarlo.

-No va a irse, Chrono.-susurro Carim.-...volverá, me asegurare de ello.

E iba a hacerlo, porque ahora mejor que nunca entendía el miedo de todos los que la conocían de verdad, ahora sabía que no podía fallar por nada del mundo, ella era la jefa y ella protegería a los suyos con uñas y dientes.

Bardock Karpenski era historia y Fate iba a volver a su vida cargada de amor, esa era la solemne promesa que Carim se hacía así misma.

_Cueste lo que cueste..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Bardock masticaba el puro mirando los resultados en la prueba de control de fuego que había preparado para Erio, la cosa pintaba bien y esperaba tener más resultados positivos en las próximas semanas si el muchacho por fin cedía a que lo controlara.

-No sería tan difícil si solo me hicieran caso.-murmuro para si mismo.

Podía recordar lo fácil que había sido para su predecesor controlar a grandes masas de gente para sus propósitos, Anton Masaf recogía a gente cuyas habilidades comenzaban a aflorar y les hacía promesas de esperanza hacia un futuro mejor para luego usarlos para sus propios fines de ambición y poder, pero él, Bardock Karpenski era mucho peor, él quería sus propósitos en gente sana, gente que podría convertirse en verdaderas armas de matar.

Quería hacer más que realzar, quería provocas las alteraciones en los humanos, veía un sin fin de posibilidades y todas llevaban al fin de su control sobre el mejor ejercito del mundo, le pagarían millones por sus conocimientos.

_Te arrancare la garganta..._

La repentina voz en su mente lo asusto provocando que el puro se le cayera al suelo y su mano comenzara a temblar involuntariamente.

-Maldito...-susurro para si mismo.

Recogió las llaves de su mesa y salió de la sala dispuesto de dejarle claro a aquel monstruo que era él quien ponía las normas y solo él decidía quien moría o vivía.

Era un dios y tenía que hacérselo entender.

Salió al pasillo, largo y oscuro hasta una enorme escalera de caracol que nadie, ni siquiera sus empleados más fieles se habían atrevido a bajar, solo él podía hacerlo al igual que solo él sabía que había debajo de las escaleras.

El miedo se atenazó en su garganta cuando unos fríos ojos azules lo miraron a través de la puerta de cristal que cubría su celda. Era el monstruo y parecía querer matarlo con tanta ansía que casi podía sentir las manos duras como garras alrededor de su cuello.

-Como se atreve...-comenzó Bardock.

_No me provoques, Bardock..._

Bardock se detuvo y miro a la criatura, nada quedaba ya del oficial que había retenido tiempo atrás, ahora solo estaba el aspecto de la criatura con sus enormes ojos y su cuerpo casi irreconocible.

-No tienes derecho a nada, monstruo.-dijo Bardock.-...sin mi estarías muerto.

_Contigo estoy mucho peor..._

-Cállate, deberías estar orgulloso de formar parte de un estudio como este.-dijo enfadado.-...podrías ser una de las claves para ganar una guerra.

_La única batalla que quiero librar es la de romperte todos los huesos._

Bardock mustió algo por debajo y puso su dedo sobre un botón de la puerta, rápidamente la criatura comenzó a moverse convulsionada por los espasmos de electricidad que recorrían su cuerpo pero no se movió, no emitió ni un solo ruido.

-Eso te enseñara quien manda...-murmuro Bardock.

Se marcho de lúgubre cuarto sin una palabra más mientras la brillante mirada lo seguía aguantando los espasmos, el desafio claro en su mirada.

Aquello no estaba acabado hasta que uno de los dos estuviera muerto, esa sería la única salida.

* * *

Fate despertó en su cama completamente revuelta a causa de las cosas que Nanoha y ella habían estado haciendo durante el tiempo que estaban en casa, su cara se ilumino en un tono rosado mientras recordaba cada caricia y cada beso que se habían dado, era como si sus cuerpos se conocieran mejor que ellas mismas y supieran donde la otra era sensible.

_Fate-chan...si sigues así me voy a derretir antes de que...¡Oh dios!_

Rió con el recuerdo, había sido la primera vez que Nanoha había llegado a su límite por ella y eso la ponía realmente feliz, todavía le quedaba todo el día de hoy para disfrutarla y no quería perder la oportunidad de hacerle saber todo lo que tendría una vez su misión acabara.

-En que estarás pensando.-mustió Nanoha.

Fate apenas bajo su mirada para verse en los ojos de Nanoha, una gran sonrisa la inundaba a la morena mientras le robaba un corto beso de sus labios y se acomodaba entre sus pechos suspirando de felicidad.

-Estaba pensando en ti y lo que hemos hecho.-murmuro Fate después de darle un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

-¿Quieres saber algo, Fate-chan?-pregunto Nanoha.

-Claro.-susurro Fate.

Nanoha levantó de nuevo su cabeza y una sonrisa picara y juguetona apareció en sus ojos a medida que se acercaba al oído de Fate provocando temblores de placer en la rubia que solo la hicieron sonreír más.

-Eres muy buena en la cama.-susurro Nanoha para después dejarle un beso en la oreja.

Fate sintió la sangre abandonar su cuerpo para correr hacia su cara tiñéndola de un rojo intenso mientras asimilaba las palabras que Nanoha le había dicho, pero si lo quería era jugar, ella sabía jugar dos veces.

-Nanoha...-murmuro Fate.

-¿Si?

Fate la apartó suavemente de su lado y, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, se abrió para ella sintiendo el calor que ya empezaba a acumularse por todo su cuerpo.

-Yo también quiero saber como eres y quiero darte todo de mi.-susurro con la mejor voz sexy que pudo usar.

Miro a Nanoha, que había cambiado su aspecto juguetón por una seriedad que Fate jamás había visto, era como si quisiera comérsela literalmente.

-Nanoha...

-No voy a hacerte esperar.

Y antes de saber que estaba pasando, sintió las manos de Nanoha sobre ella y sus labios sobre su piel haciéndola perder todo rastro de cordura.

* * *

Hayate estaba comenzando a cansarse de la desaparición de sus dos amigas, de hecho, pensaba en ir a buscarlas lo más pronto posible, parte de ella tenía miedo de no encontrar lo que esperaba encontrar y la otra estaba asustada de encontrar algo peor a lo que su sucia imaginación se imaginaba.

-Estas babeando.-murmuraron a su lado.

El cabello rubio de Carim le cegó los ojos mientras se sentaba, como todos los días, a su lado en la comida, aunque después de todo lo que había pasado y sin más compañia que ellas mismas a Hayate le se antojaba todo muy intimo.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Carim.

-¿Eh?-dijo Hayate.-...si claro.

Carim comenzó a comer tranquilamente, ensalada, un sandwich ligero y un yogurt natural era la dieta de su jefa y, por primera vez, Hayate agradeció a las verduras por mantener ese cuerpo esbelto de la manera que debía estar.

-Tu comida es muy sana.-comentó sin pensar.

-Claro, no como la tuya.-dijo Carim.

Hayate miro su propio plato, una hamburguesa con lechuga, tomate y queso con una coca-cola y un enorme helado de postre le daban toda la razón a Carim en su dieta poco equilibrada. No le extrañaba los comentarios de Vice sobre el sobrepeso en el coche de patrulla cada vez que salía con ella.

-Debería cambiar la dieta.-murmuro para si misma.

-No creo.-contestó Carim.

Hayate la miro y vio una sonrisa jugando en sus labios mientras agarraba su mano por debajo de la mesa y la miraba de reojo.

-Puedo comer comida sana si se que dentro de poco podré atiborrarme de ti.-dijo sonriendo.

Y, por primera vez en la historia de la comisaría, Hayate Yagami se había quedado completamente sin palabras y sonrojada como un tomate justo al mismo momento que una sonriente Nanoha caminaba de la mano de una sonrojada Fate.

-Sentimos llegar tarde jefa.-murmuro Fate.

-La primera vez.-dijo Carim.-...puedo dejarlo pasar.

Hayate miro a Fate y la rubia le devolvió la mirada sin intercambiar ni una sola broma sobre la rojez de sus caras mientras Nanoha y Carim hacian lo mismo satisfechas como unas niñas haciendo travesura.

_La rubia más hermosa de la comisaría y la "Obsesa" número 1 estaban fuera de juego..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

El murmullo de lágrimas era evidente en la celda haciendo a Shamal mover su mirada cautelosamente sobre el lugar donde el niño que se habían llevado intentaba sin éxito descansar de sus pesadillas. Ella suspiro, aquello era injusto e inhumano, experimentar con seres humanos, con niños...

Cerró los ojos imaginando los brazos de su mujer a su alrededor, como todo buen guerrero, Signum era de las fieras que nunca se rendía cuando tenía algo que perseguir, había sido así con esta misión, por mucho que le hubiera pedido que se detuviera.

_Es mi deber, Shamal..._

_Tu deber acabara contigo y entonces, ¿que?_

Habían pasado días sin hablar por culpa de esta misión, muchas noches ni siquiera habían dormido en el mismo cuarto y eso le había hecho daño más que nada, pero jamás se había atrevido a decirlo, su orgullo no le había dejado.

Y en su empeño de demostrarle que arriesgar la vida no valía para nada, ella misma se había comprometido.

_¿Que quieren?_

_Tu serás mi escudo contra la policía..._

Los murmullos de llanto volvieron a sacarla de sus pensamientos, de las pesadillas sobre su secuestro y la desesperación de sentir que no volvería a ver a Signum nunca más. Se acercó al final de su celda, la única en un estado minimamente mejor que la de los demás y miro a la celda frente de ella, el lugar de donde salían los ruidos.

-¿Estas bien?

No recibió respuesta pero si se detuvieron los murmullos cuando cuatro pares de ojos la miraron y la hicieron dar un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Quien eres?

La voz no era del joven que Shamal había visto, era voz de niña y le preguntaba con una seguridad teñida de miedo que la hizo querer protegerla.

-Soy Shamal.-murmuro ella.-...estoy aquí secuestrada.

-¿Tu también?-susurro otra voz.

La mayoría de las celdas estaban oscuras y las pocas que tenían luz eran rápidamente oscurecidas una vez la vela se consumía lo que les dejaba prácticamente sin calor y sin poder observar nada más que su pared. Era por eso que Shamal pasaba muchas noches sin dormir, pensando en una manera de poder ayudarlos y rezando para que Signum viniera pronto a salvarlos.

_Por favor..._

Ella era su única esperanza, si no los encontraba pronto, Shamal no sabría que pasaría con el niño y los demás y si algo les pasaba a ellos...ella no creía poder vivir con la culpa.

* * *

Carim les había dejado relajarse un rato en la oficina haciendo sus labores normales antes de llamarlas para comenzar a concretar el plan sobre lo que iban a hacer al día siguiente y como iban a hacerlo, no quería romper la paz que reinaba sobre ellas pero no le quedaba más remedio.

-Bien, sentaos.-dijo señalando a sus sillas.

Hayate se sentó a la más cercana a la suya mientras Fate y Nanoha lo hacían frente a ellas, interesadas en los planos y papeles que había en la mesa frente a ellas.

-Los planos e informes que tenéis delante vienen de las Fuerzas Especiales, la sub-comandante Vita nos los ha mandado para ayudarnos a trazar un plan de recogida.-dijo Carim.

Fate agarro varias fotos donde se veía a los tipos recoger a las víctimas para meterlas en un coche sin identificar y salir del lugar del secuestro, había varias cosas claras, lo hacían en calles poco transitadas y les hacían algo a las víctimas antes de llevárselas.

-¿Que crees que es?-pregunto Nanoha a su lado.

-No lo se...-murmuro Fate.-...Hayate, ¿no puedes ampliarlo?

-Lo he intentado.-murmuro la morena.-...lo máximo que se ve es algo punzante, ¿una jeringuilla tal vez?

-Puede ser.-intervino Nanoha.-...quizá es eso lo que deja a las personas débiles para que sean secuestradas.

Carim analizaba todo con mucho cuidado, podía ser una jeringuilla para debilitar a la gente que querían capturar pero todavía no sabía porque esa gente.

-Aquí hay algo más.-explico Carim.-...las Fuerzas Especiales piensan que tiene que ver con una cosa parecida años atrás donde un científico loco hizo lo mismo con resultados devastadores.

Hayate intercambio una mirada con Fate que pareció tensarse ante la historia pero no dijo nada más, solo dejo que Nanoha le cogiera la mano y automáticamente sintió su cuerpo relajarse y su mirada firme tornarse en algo más cariñoso y tranquilo.

-Quizá...-murmuro Fate.-...podéis empezar por ver si el científico de tiempo atrás y este tienen alguna relación.

-Ya están en ello.-dijo Carim.-...hasta ahora no hay nada, miles de personas trabajaban con él y están tardando mucho en identificarlos.

Nanoha miro hacia Fate, ella más que nadie podía sentir la tensión salir y entrar del cuerpo de Fate y no podía entenderlo, sabía que su querida rubia era la mejor en lo que hacia y se lo tomaba muy en serio, ¿pero porque tanto miedo?

-Deberíamos empezar por que investigaba aquel tipo.-dijo Hayate.-...y seguir desde ahí, quizá encontremos una relación.

-Tienes razón.-dijo Carim.-...Fate, esta noche la pasaras en uno de los barrios menos habitados donde sean localizado la mayoría de secuestros, prepárate y sobretodo, ten cuidado.

-Si..-murmuro la rubia.

-Nanoha, mañana temprano saldrás hacia la unidad de Fuerzas Especiales, usa todo lo que sabes, ya sabes lo importante que puede llegar a ser.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Nanoha.

Carim sonrió y ordeno los papeles suspirando, era la última vez que estarían juntas durante un tiempo y no sabía ni siquiera que decirles.

-Jefa.-dijo Hayate.

-¿Si?-pregunto Carim levantando la mirada al fin.

Tres sonrisas y seis manos chocaron con su triste mirada y sintió como si su corazón fuera a estallar por la anticipada despedida y la promesa de volverse a ver.

-Estaremos bien.-dijo Fate.

-Todo saldrá bien.-aseguro Nanoha.

Y su mirada se concentro en Hayate, tan valiente y leal como ninguna ahora no parecía más que la joven que era esperando un gran abrazo.

-Si estamos juntas, nada nos detendrá.-sentenció.

Carim sonrió y asintió antes de abrazarlas a las tres, sus tres mejores agentes, el orgullo de su unidad y las mejores amigas que podía encontrar, nadie, ni siquiera Bardock podría cambiar eso, jamás.

-¡Capitana Gracia!

Carim se giro a tiempo de ver a un miembro del Consejo parado en su puerta, su mirada seria y notablemente molesta inundaba su cara y ella podía apostar a que la razón era por la visión de la persona que tanto les disgustaba.

-¿Si, señor?

-No se como se puede estar riendo en un momento como este.

Carim hizo un leve gesto de molestia antes de cambiar su cara a una tenue sonrisa digna de una jefa de comisaría y se puso detrás de su escritorio.

-¿Cual es el motivo de su visita?

-Venía a desear suerte a ella, a Takamachi, a Yagami y a usted para la misión.

Fate sintió otra puñalada en el pecho, no debería de extrañarle y en cierta manera no lo hacia, pero que ni siquiera la nombraran por su nombre después de todo su servicio dolía.

-Se llama Fate.-recordó Hayate.

El señor se mantuvo en silencio mirando a Fate, podía verlo en su mirada, el odio y el asco por ser quien era, por haber sido parte de aquel experimento del que ella no quería formar parte.

-Gracias, señor.-murmuro Fate intentando aguantar el nudo de su garganta.

-No agradezcas lo que hago a la fuerza.-dijo él.-...para mi no deberías de haber salido de donde te encontraron, tus monstruosos poderes no darán más que problemas.

-¿¡Que esta diciendo!?-grito Nanoha enfadada.-...¡no le hable así!

El hombre sonrió con malicia y Fate sintió que su fuerza la abandonaba, Nanoha no podía saberlo, no ahora que estaban juntas, si ella supiera la odiaría, si ella...

-¿No lo sabe?-pregunto el hombre.

-¿Saber el que?-pregunto Nanoha.

-Cállese.-murmuro Hayate.

-Ya basta.-intervino Carim.

-Ella no es del todo humana.-dijo el hombre.-...es un monstruo genético.

Nanoha miro a Fate durante varios segundos, intentando entender lo que decía, intentando que ella le contara si aquello era verdad mientras Fate veía en su mirada confusión y sorpresa, cierto miedo...

_Ella me odiara..._

_¡Monstruo!_

_Yo no quería ser así...no quería ser un monstruo..._

_¡Púdrete en el infierno!_

Lágrimas empezaron a caer por la cara de Fate mientras miraba a Nanoha quieta, sin hacer ningún movimiento y solo mirándola con sus grandes ojos.

_No deberías existir..._

_Lo siento..._

_Mírala, esta así por ti..._

_¡Lo siento!_

-¡Lo siento!-grito Fate.

Salió corriendo de la sala, no soportaba las miradas de odio, de confusión, de comprensión y de rabia, no soportaba ser el centro de atención por su pasado, ella no había podido detener a Masaf entonces, solo era una niña.

_Eres un arma a punto de ser perfeccionada..._

_¡No!_

* * *

-Ahí tenemos a otra victima.-dijo un hombre.

Otro sonrió abriendo la puerta del coche mientras tres más salían y se movían con agilidad a través de la calle para alcanzar a su presa.

-Uno, dos y tres.-señalo uno de ellos.

Fate caminaba con lágrimas en los ojos y la mirada perdida por una calle solitaria, una ruta alternativa a su casa ya que no recordaba donde la había mandado Carim.

_¿Me odiaras por no ser normal, Nanoha?_

Suspiro dejando el aire salir de su cuerpo cuando sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y pitido familiar en los oídos que le indicaban que alguien la estaba siguiendo, otra de sus muchas habilidades, sentir la presencia de alguien a unos metros de ella.

-¡Ahora!-gritaron detrás de ella.

Fate esquivo con velocidad al primer tipo que intento cogerla y luego se giro sobre si misma para esquivar al segundo intentando identificar quien eran.

_Los tipos...son los de las fotos, son los tipos de Bardock._

Ahí estaba su oportunidad de comenzar la misión, si perdía la opción ahora, no sabía si podría volver a intentarlo de nuevo y no quería arriesgarse. Lo último que necesitaba era arruinar la misión.

Así que, de manera casi natural, se desequilibro sobre el tercer tipo que no perdió el tiempo en inyectarle la jeringa que la dejaría fuera de combate hasta ir a parar a manos de Bardock.

_Perdóname, Nanoha..._

_No me odies, por favor..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

-Le voy a pedir que abandone mi oficina en este mismo momento.

El tono de voz de Carim era como siempre tranquilo pero detrás de esa tranquilidad se escondía el hielo que amenazaba con romperse si el miembro del Consejo seguía allí delante de ella mucho tiempo.

-Pero...

-Vayase...-murmuro Carim.

El señor las miro a las tres antes de salir por la puerta murmurando algo de lo que Carim ni siquiera quiso percatarse mientras centraba toda su atención en Nanoha, seguía en silencio, totalmente en shock y parte de Carim tenía miedo de saber que pasaba por su mente.

-¿Nanoha?

-Reacciona, Nanoha.

Podía ver a Hayate con lágrimas en los ojos, el dilema de no saber que hacer, si quedarse con Nanoha o ir tras Fate, sus ojos chocaron y Carim le dio el pequeño empujón que necesitaba para decidirse. Ella se quedaría con Nanoha y Hayate iría a por Fate, porque por encima de todo eran amigas y no podían dejar aquello así.

-Nanoha ven, siéntate conmigo.

Se acercó a ella y la sentó en una silla cercana mientras Carim se colocaba de rodillas frente a ella, le preocupaba que siguiera en estado de shock pero necesitaba saber sus sentimientos antes de compartir algo de información con ella.

-Escúchame, Nanoha, Fate acaba de marcharse corriendo por esa puerta por lo que ese imbécil a dicho.-susurro Carim.

-Fate-chan...-susurro Nanoha.

-Nanoha, no es cierto, Fate no es un monstruo genético, tienes que escucharme.-insistió.

-¡Fate!-grito Nanoha.

Se levantó, su mirada algo perdida al punto de no saber ni siquiera a donde se dirigía, forzando a Carim a tomar medidas drásticas para despertarla.

-Perdón, Nanoha.-murmuro Carim.

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue un fuerte golpe que cruzó la cara de Nanoha y la volvió a sentar mientras Carim la miraba incapaz de sostener sus lágrimas.

-Dime lo que sientes.-susurro Carim.

-No puedo dejarla...-susurro Nanoha.-...no quiero hacerlo, pero tengo miedo.

Carim suspiro, podía entenderla y esperaba poder ayudarla a entender mejor la historia de Fate con las cosas que sabía.

-Escúchame...-murmuro Carim.-...voy a explicarte que pasó con Fate, pero jamás, Nanoha, jamás, digas ni una palabra.

Sintió el leve asentimiento de Nanoha antes de acomodarse ella misma en una silla y mirar directamente a los ojos de su oficial.

-Hace mucho tiempo, un científico, usó a humanos, sobretodo a niños, para sus experimentos en realce genético. El científico usaba los principios genéticos para alterar células con ciertas habilidades especiales ya fueran, velocidad, fuerza o inteligencia. Tenía mucha guardia, los mejores del mundo y casi nadie podía entrar o salir de su base sin morir en el intento.

Nanoha parecía seguirla, algo más interesada de lo normal en su información hasta que la detuvo con una mano para silenciarla.

-Mi padre...-dijo Nanoha.-...el trabajo como guardia de un científico.

-¿Como?

Carim apretó su bolígrafo con fuerza analizando la información de Nanoha, había oído hablar de su padre, el gran Shiro Takamachi, la leyenda de la policía.

-Durante un tiempo donde la policía lo apartó del caso de la muerte de su hermana, él estaba tan enfadado...-recordó Nanoha.-...que comenzó a trabajar por si solo, al servicio de un científico. Pero un tiempo después lo dejo, dijo que no quería saber nada más sobre eso y que tendría pesadillas por toda la eternidad.

La mente de Carim iba a toda velocidad, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, quizá el padre de Nanoha y Fate se conocieron tiempo atrás, quizá ayudo a Masaf o quizá se aparto cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo.

-Nanoha, ¿puede ser que tu padre trabajara para Anton Masaf?

-Me suena...-murmuro Nanoha.-...¡si! ¡ese era su nombre! Recuerdo que me gustaba porque me recordaba a Mufasa, del Rey León cuando era niña.

Carim dejó el boli en la mesa y se levanto arrastrando su silla para sentarse al lado de Nanoha, cogió sus manos y rezó para que lo que estaba a punto de decir doliera lo menos posible.

-Nanoha...-murmuro Carim.-...Anton Masaf experimentó con personas, entre ellas, Fate. Los torturo y golpeó hasta conseguir alterarlos genéticamente y cuando él no podía, usaba a sus guardias para obligar a sus presos a colaborar.

-¿Que?-murmuro Nanoha.

-Fate fue torturada y usada como cobaya por Masaf para convertirla en un arma viviente, con alteraciones de velocidad y sensaciones. Y si tu padre fue guardia de Masaf...

Nanoha se quedo congelada en su silla, mirando a Carim y entendiendo cada una de las palabras que su jefa le decía. Pero no podía entenderlo, su padre, Fate, el pasado, todo estaba siendo demasiado para ella.

_No puede ser...me niego..._

-¿Sabes lo que puede significar eso, Nanoha?-pregunto Carim lentamente.

_Que mi padre puede ser uno de los guardias que torturo a mi Fate-chan..._

Iba a decirlo cuando se encontró sin poder hablar, así que en lugar de eso, puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y cerró los ojos, intentando olvidar todo aquello que la comenzaba a perseguir. El pasado que ella ignoraba.

Y que podía significar que todas las suposiciones fueran ciertas.

_¿Que hiciste, papa?_

* * *

Hayate corría por las calles cercanas a la casa de Fate, ella debería haber llegado ya a casa pero no había ni rastro de ella por ninguna parte y comenzaba a preocuparse.

_No te alarmes, estará por aquí..._

Llego a una de las calles que se dividía en dos, una que llevaba al centro de la ciudad y la otra que se metía en otros callejones donde iría a para de nuevo a la calle transitada donde vivía Fate, Hayate solo tenía que elegir por donde ir y aunque su cabeza le decía ir a la calle del centro, su corazón le gritaba que fuera por el callejón.

-Espero que mi intuición no me falle.

Camino por las calles poco transitadas, varios callejones por donde no pasaba nadie y ni siquiera habían farolas para alumbrarlas de noche, pero entonces algo capto su atención.

-¿Marcas de ruedas?

Corrió hasta llegar a las marcas, eran recientes y se dirigían a la salida del centro, pero había algo que no cuadraba, ¿porque tanta velocidad en salir?

-Que más tenemos por aquí...-se pregunto Hayate.

Siguió mirando alrededor sin encontrar nada más, sabía que debía seguir buscando a Fate, pero aquello le daba mala espina y tenía que saber que era. Sacó sus guantes blancos y divisó el suelo hasta que observo algo todavía más raro que las marcas de ruedas, se acercó a verlo más de cerca, fino, brillante, dorado.

_Fate..._

Recogió el cabello dorado que tenía la sensación que pertenecía a su mejor amiga y miro de nuevo las marcas de neumáticos, algo no cerraba, aquello parecía demasiado misterioso y, aunque necesitaba un examen más exhaustivo, podría jurar que Fate le había dejado la muestra a propósito.

-¿Que esta...?

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y miro el cabello, asustada cuando por fin consiguió entender lo que había pasado.

-Tengo que avisar a Carim...-susurro para si misma.

No pensó en nada más mientras corría camino de vuelta a la oficina con la esperanza de estar equivocada, aquello no tenía que pasar.

* * *

Carim consolaba a Nanoha que todavía no se hacía a la idea de la posibilidad de que su padre estuviera implicado en los planes de Masaf, ella misma dudaba que fuera así y por eso había conseguido poner a Signum y Vita al tanto de todo mediante un mensaje para que ellas fueran a investigar a Shiro y sus secretos.

-Todo estará bie, Nanoha.-murmuro Carim.-...ellas hablaran con tu padre y todo estará bien.

-Si él le hizo algo...-murmuro Nanoha.-...no se lo perdonare...

Carim estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió de par en par revelando a Hayate llorando, con sus guantes puestos y la mirada perdida.

-Se la llevaron.-murmuro Hayate.

-¿Que?-pregunto Carim.

-Fate...se la llevaron los tipos de Karpenski.

_Todo había salido mal, realmente mal..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Signum recibió el mensaje de Carim Gracia a las 10:00 de la mañana, era claro, sin tapujos y con un aire de desesperación poco corriente en la capitana, había oído que era la reina de hielo y por eso se puso en alerta rápidamente.

_Investiguen a Shiro Takamachi, busquen todo sobre el tiempo que no estuvo en la policía, es de prioridad máxima para la misión. _

Vita estaba en ello ahora, buscando en sus archivos mientras Teanna hacía las llamadas pertinentes, cada una cambiando el tono de voz de más duro a más suave para conseguir las respuestas que necesitaba. Su equipo estaba en plena acción mientras ella localizaba la casa de los Takamachi dispuesta a derribar su puerta si era necesario.

-Signum, tenemos algo.-dijo Teanna.-...Takamachi trabajo solo un tiempo a las ordenes de un científico, pero su ex-comandante no puede decirme nada más, al parecer es alto secreto.

-Algo es algo...-murmuro Signum.-...¿Vita?

-Todo esto esta encriptado, no puedo acceder a la base de datos de Takamachi, es como si la hubieran borrado.

Aquello cada vez le gustaba menos, se suponía que Takamachi se había marchado un tiempo para estar con su familia y después de una misión que acabo mal, se retiro con honores de la policía, esa era la versión oficial que todos tenían.

-Llama a Zafira.-murmuro Signum.

Vita la miro, medio en pregunta medio en sorpresa, sabía que si Zafira conocía la misión, Arf también lo haría y eso las metería directas al infierno de aquella mujer. Por otra parte, no había nadie mejor para descifrar un encriptado que Zafira y necesitaban todo el conocimiento que podían antes de acusar a Takamachi de nada.

-¿Estas lista?-pregunto Vita.

-Haré lo que sea para aclarar esto y salvar a mi mujer.-dijo Signum.

-Ya la puedo oír desde aquí...-murmuro Teanna.

Vita soltó una pequeña risa cuando recibieron una llamada, Teanna abrió la comunicación algo extrañada, pues solo había un departamento que conociera la frecuencia que usaban y eso podían no ser buenas noticias.

-Capitana Gracia, adelante.-dijo Teanna.

-¿Signum? Tenemos un enorme problema, todo el plan a fallado.-dijo Carim.

-¿¡Que!?-grito Vita.

Signum podía sentir la creciente migraña golpear sus sentidos mientras analizaba todo a velocidad de la luz, su mente pensando en un nuevo plan aún cuando no conocía los fallos del original.

-Se llevaron a Fate.-respondió Carim.

La voz de la capitana estaba al límite, Signum podía decir que estaba muy preocupada por su oficial y las buscaba a ella como última vía para salvar a Fate lo antes posible.

-Díganos que pasó.-dijo Teanna.

-Fate fue secuestrada por un científico años atrás, alguien que hacía los mismos experimentos que Karpenski.-explicó casi sin voz.-...y ahora esta en manos de un tipo que podría hacerle algo mucho peor.

Entonces Signum miro a la Capitana Gracia, había oído vagas referencias a lo que estaba diciendo y algunas historias sobre una niña que podría ser el arma más mortifera de todos los tiempos.

-Eso...-dijo Vita.

-El científico, Anton Masaf, altero a Fate como Karpenski lo esta haciendo con los rehenes.-dijo Carim.

-Como la altero.-dijo Signum hablando por primera vez.

-Eso no es lo importante...-comenzó Carim.

Pero si lo era, igual que había oído rumores sobre todo aquello también había oído sobre la única superviviente de aquella catástrofe, un fantasma que nunca se dio a conocer, escondida entre las sombras pero con un poder digno de un dios.

-Por favor.-dijo Signum.-...dime como fue alterada.

-...tendréis que hablar con Chrono Harlaow para eso.-dijo Carim.-...fue quien la salvó y quien debe tener los detalles.

Signum se levantó de su silla y se coloco su chaqueta mientras sus dos compañeras la miraban perdidas sobre lo que iba a hacer ahora.

-Vita, haz lo que te he pedido y llama a Zafira, dile lo que pasa y que no le diga una palabra a Arf hasta que vuelva.-murmuro.-...Teanna, marcharte ya a la estación de policía de Carim y ayuda a sus chicos en una nueva estrategia, rutas, formas, lo que sea, pero quiero algo para cuando vuelva, ¿Esta claro?

-¡Si!-gritaron las dos a la vez.

-Carim, voy a ver a Chrono para que me explique las habilidades de Fate y lo puede llegar a hacer si Karpenski altera lo que no debe.

-¿Y que pasa con Takamachi?

-Sus datos están encriptados, he avisado a mi mejor informático para que se encargue de esto, cuando acabe y sepa todo, iré allí.-dijo finalmente.

-Esta bien..-murmuro Carim.

Singum asintió mientras apagaba la transmisión asegurando que no pudiera escucharla y miro a sus dos compañeras, decidida a hacer lo que debía a hacer si era estrictamente necesario.

-Quiero que preparéis las armas por si hay que acabar con Testarossa.-dijo arrepintiéndose en el mismo momento.

-¿Que?

-¿Como dices?

Ellas no la entendían y no podía culparlas, a diferencia de ella, Vita y Teanna no habían escuchado hablar de lo que podía ocurrir cuando un ser humano era realzado o se salía de control.

-Si Fate sigue siendo alterada y pierde el control no podrá ser neutralizada de otra manera.-dijo Singum.-...si realmente no puede controlarlo...tendremos que matarla.

Y aunque no la conocía y no debería importarle lo que pasara con ella, Signum no pudo evitar la pequeña punzada de dolor que atravesó su corazón al decir aquellas palabras.

_No puedo salvarte sin sacrificar a nadie, Shamal...perdóname..._

* * *

Nanoha necesitaba algo para aclarar sus ideas, necesitaba hacerse útil a si misma y encontrar a Fate antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, dejaría el tema de su padre para Carim y las Fuerzas Especiales porque no era lo bastante fuerte para hacerse cargo de eso, dejaría a Hayate buscar más pistas con el equipo porque ella no podía ver el lugar donde se habían llevado a su Fate-chan, dejaría las pruebas en manos de Jaila y Yuuno para investigar porque ella era una cobarde...

-Nanoha, ¿quieres ayudarme?

La voz de Yuuno resonó en su cerebro y levanto su mirada para chocar con la de él breves segundos, quería su ayuda y quería distraerla, justo lo que ella estaba buscando para escapar de la soledad.

-Puedes ayudarme a analizar ya que es de Fate y...-comenzó Yuuno.

-Ella debe creer lo peor de mi.-murmuro Nanoha.

Yuuno la miro por unos segundos hasta que finalmente dejo a un lado el vaso de pruebas y se quito los guantes para levantar el mentón de Nanoha.

-Dudo que sea así.-dijo él.-...ella te quiere.

-Lo se...-sollozó Nanoha.-...pero se fue pensando que no la acepto y no es así, Yuuno, te juro que no es así.

El joven suspiro abrazándola mientras Nanoha se liberaba de su carga entre sus brazos, gritando como si no hubiera futuro posible al que volver, como si sin Fate, ya no tuviera más vida que vivir.

-Es fuerte.-murmuro Yuuno.-...si alguien puede volver es Fate.

-Es distinta...-comenzó Nanoha.-...se asusto porque pensaba que yo no la aceptaría por ser distinta.

-Jaila también es distinta, Nanoha.-dijo Yuuno.-...y eso la hace especial.

Nanoha suspiro tragando sus lágrimas y mirando a su pareja de hasta hace unos días, Yuuno parecía más feliz y más relajado, podía notar que sabía toda la verdad de Jaila y la quería igual, tal y como era.

_Justo como tu deberías haber hecho..._

-Yo también me asuste.-dijo Yuuno.-...cuando me lo dijo, pensé en acabar lo nuestro.

-Pero no lo hiciste...-dijo Nanoha.

-No.-dijo él.-...me di cuenta de que la quería de verdad y que todo podríamos hacerlo juntos, fuera lo que fuera, porque me había enamorado de ella...¿y tu, Nanoha? ¿Estas enamorada de Fate?

Nanoha se tomo su tiempo para contestar, quería a Fate, ansiaba saber hasta donde podían llegar juntas y ya había podido confirmar que veía estrellas cuando ella le hacia el amor, pero...¿Amarla?

_No puedo vivir sin ella..._

_No se respirar sin su sonrisa..._

_Quiero protegerla, quiero...quiero el resto de mi vida con ella..._

-Si, Yuuno.-contesto dándose cuenta de la verdad.-...la amo como a nadie en este mundo.

Yuuno sonrió y le tendió la mano mientras con el guante cogía la muestra del vaso y le señalaba los restos de cabello de Fate que había en la mesa.

-Jaila se ha ido con Hayate así que...¿me ayudas?-pregunto Yuuno.

-No se muy bien como hacerlo.-dijo Nanoha.

-Eres la que mejor conoce a Fate.-dijo Yuuno.-...me serás de mucha ayuda.

Y Nanoha asintió, sintiendo la determinación y la fuerza crecer en ella mientras dejaba que sus sentimientos por Fate la llenaran.

_Te encontrare, Fate-chan y haré pagar a todos los que te han hecho daño para que nadie más pueda hacerlo, aunque para eso tenga que enfrentarme a mi padre._

* * *

La oscuridad era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, casi toda su infancia la había vivido así y por eso no le importaba que la mantuvieran sin luz.

-Así que aquí estas...

La voz que murmuro frente a ella era fría, perversa y volvió a sentirse como aquella niña asustada de tiempo atrás que no sabía si iba a vivir o a morir.

-No has cambiado nada, Fate.

La luz de repente la cegó y tardó mucho tiempo en ajustar su mirada, sentía el dolor de cabeza fuerte y la presencia de más personas de las que deseaba a su alrededor, pero sus poderes captaron la energía de un solo hombre con un aura tan oscura que la asusto. El hombre sostenía una fotografía que para ella fue difícil de ver hasta que consiguió ajustar su mirada.

Y en cuanto lo hizo, deseo volver a quedarse en la oscuridad para siempre.

-Soy Bardock Karpenski, Fate.-dijo el hombre.-...y tu, el arma perfecta como Masaf quería llamarte has vuelto a casa para terminar la obra, ¿Verdad?

Fue entonces cuando Fate miro fijamente la foto de una niña rubia, llorando, golpeada y con una tela alrededor del cuerpo por vestido. Era su infancia, su peor pesadilla hecha realidad. La que ella misma había retomado al dejarse capturar.

_Si lo pierdo todo, dios, solo deja que me maten..._

Porque si no lo hacían, ella lo haría y no podría vivir con la culpa.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Chrono se sentó cuando la principal rastreadora de las Fuerzas Especiales entró en su oficina, su semblante serio como una piedra le dieron los pocos indicios que le faltaban para saber que aquello no era visita de cortesía. Algo había pasado en su misión.

_Que Fate este a salvo, que este a salvo..._

-Singum...-murmuro Chrono.

-Necesito información.-dijo Signum.-...así que voy a saltarme el protocolo e iré directamente al grano, Chrono.

No podía negarse que era valiente, saltarse el protocolo delante de un superior era un desacato a la autoridad y conllevaba pena de cárcel, pero a aquella mujer ni siquiera parecía importarle y eso solo hablaba de lo delicado que era el asunto.

-Dime lo que quieres saber.-dijo Chrono.

-Los realces de Fate.-dijo Signum.-...necesito saber que clase de realces tiene.

Por un momento Chrono se quedo en silencio, él sabía que llegaría el día en que no podría esconder más el secreto, sabía que saldría a la luz y entonces querrían hacerle daño.

-¿Porque?-pregunto.-...¿vas a matarla?

-Espero que no.-admitió Signum.-...Chrono, Karpenski la tiene y no porque fuera parte de nuestro plan si él descubre que ella fue parte de los experimentos de Masaf...

_La usara de nuevo..._

Chrono cerró los sintiendo la bilis subirle por la garganta, tenía miedo por su hermana y por primera vez en años, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Era un perfecto inutil ahora mismo.

-¿Como conoce el secreto de mi hermana?-pregunto mirando a Signum.

-He tenido la sensación de que era distinta desde que oí hablar de ella.-admitió Signum.-...pero fue Carim quien me lo confirmo después de que secuestraran a Fate, ella sabe que solo trabajando todos juntos podremos hacer algo.

Chrono asintió, solo podían vencer a Bardock colaborando entre todos, aunque pudiera sentir como si Carim lo hubiera traicionado, ella lo había hecho desesperada por salvar a su hermana y solo por eso lo dejaría pasar esta vez.

-Mi hermana...-dijo Chrono.-...sus habilidades son tantas que a veces olvidos unas cuantas, puede correr a mucha velocidad, puede sentir presencias a metros de ella, también puede proyectar sus pensamientos en otras personas y leer el aura de la gente.

Signum admitió para si misma que estaba sorprendida, no podía imaginarse que una misma persona tuviera tantos realces y pudiera seguir con vida tanto tiempo como Fate lo había hecho, pero por otra parte le asustaba, todo eso le dejaba saber lo poderosa que era.

-Impresionante...-dijo Signum.-...¿tiene problemas de control?

-Varios.-sonrió Chrono.-...mi hermana necesita tener su mente en activo siempre, es una de las razones por las que eligió ser el tipo de policía que es, necesita la acción para vivir. También necesita independencia y seguridad para no perder el control.

-¿Lo ha perdido alguna vez?-pregunto Signum.

-Una vez.-admitió Chrono.-...acabe con la nariz rota y mi madre inconsciente, después de eso, se entreno día y noche y ahora puede vivir una vida normal.

-Ya veo...-susurro Signum.

Chrono estaba nervioso, ahora ella sabía las ventajas y las desventajas de Fate, podía ayudarla tanto como podía condenarla.

-¿En que piensas?-pregunto Chrono.

-Me preocupa que Bardock la siga alterando.-dijo Signum.-...si tiene algo que ver con Masaf debe saber sobre la cobaya superviviente de aquel loco y podría querer terminar su trabajo.

-Fate es fuerte resistirá hasta que podamos salvarla.

-No es eso, Chrono.-dijo Signum.-...si la sigue alterando y sale fuera de control, no me quedara más remedio que eliminarla.

Chrono apretó los puños hasta tener sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza, ella simplemente no podía hablar sobre matar a su hermana sin más, él no se lo iba a permitir.

-Lo prohíbo...-comenzó Chrono.

-No puedes.-dijo Signum.-...sabes que no habrá otra manera.

-Ella no dejara que pase.-dijo él.-...mi hermana tiene un corazón de oro y es muy buena, no se dejara vencer al descontrol.

-Sabes que hasta los mejores pueden perder el control con tanto poder.-dijo Sigum.-...aún así, espero que tengas razón, porque de lo contrario no me detendré.

-¡Tiene derecho a vivir!-grito Chrono.

Signum podía ver marcas de lágrimas en sus ojos y realmente no quería ser quien diera malas noticias, ella no quería tener que eliminar a alguien de los suyos, alguien que parecía ser mejor persona que ella.

-Lo tiene, Chrono.-dijo Signum.-...pero si es verdad lo que dices sobre ella, también sabrás que será la primera en pedirme que la destruya antes de hacer daño a nadie.

Su teléfono vibró, un mensaje de Zafira diciéndole que ya tenía lo que buscaba y que no iba a gustarle nada, algo que no iba a ser nuevo para ella pero que tenía que investigar por el bien de la misión.

-Siento que tenga que ser así, Chrono.-dijo Signum.-...y de verdad espero no tener que hacerlo.

Se levantó de la silla y camino hacia la puerta con el corazón pesado, sabiendo que realmente era la primera vez que deseaba que no pasara lo que ella sospechaba que iba a pasar.

* * *

Zafira respiro pesadamente mientras terminaba de desencriptar los datos sobre Shiro Takamachi, miles de archivos secretos sobre sus movimientos fuera de la policía.

-Este tipo esta en problemas.-murmuro frente al ordenador.

-¿Tan grave es?-pregunto Teanna a su espalda.

-Bastante...-murmuro Zafira.-...sus archivos son top secret y ese tipo de cosas solo se guardan para misiones de alto rango o para criminales, además, Vita, aquí hay muchas personas, seguramente jefes de Takamachi, puedo ver la formalidad policial en sus correos.

Vita suspiro sorbiendo algo de su café, no era normal para ella estar nerviosa, pero últimamente este caso la estaba llevando a la locura lentamente.

-Zafira, los datos.

Signum apareció por la puerta, siempre seria y concentrada a veces se preguntaba como Shamal había ido a parar con ella, pero Vita no podía quejarse, su amiga era feliz con esa mujer y con eso le bastaba.

-Jefa...no va a gustarte.-murmuro Zafira.

-Ya lo has dicho, ahora los datos.

Zafira le paso el informe de Shiro Takamachi mientras se encogía de hombros y sorbía de su té, todavía tenía que volver a casa y hablar lentamente con su esposa sobre este tema, no estaría contenta y él llevaba todas las de perder pero le había prometido no esconderle secretos el día que se casó con ella y pensaba cumplirlo hasta el día de su muerte. Aunque significara dormir en el sofá.

-Esto es increíble.-murmuro Signum.

Dejo el informe en la mesa mientras cogía el teléfono y la imagen de Carim aparecía delante de ella, Signum no estaba contenta y necesitaba sacar su rabia dentro de ella aunque sabía que no tenía derecho a hacer lo que iba a hacer no podía controlarse.

-Donde esta la oficial Takamachi.-murmuro.

-Aquí, he traído los resultados del cabello de Fate-chan.-dijo Nanoha.

-¿Tiene idea de lo el bastardo de su padre ha hecho?-pregunto Signum en un tono frío.

La imagen de Nanoha se paralizo en segundos, Carim la miro con sorpresa y Hayate comenzó a decirle cosas poco respetuosas mientras su equipo la miraba como si estuviera loca.

-¿Como?-pregunto Nanoha.

-He investigado a Takamachi como me pedisteis.-dijo Signum.-...tenía archivos encriptados y por eso llame a Zafira, mi informático, él a conseguido traducir los archivos y según lo que pone aquí, su padre es un verdadero bastardo.

-¿¡Que esta diciendo!?-grito Hayate.

-Signum, ¿de que hablas?-murmuro Carim.

Signum respiro, la rabia corría tanto por sus venas que apenas podía resistirlo mientras apretaba el informe en sus manos. Eran unos bastardos con poder y usaban peones igual de malos para sus propósitos.

-Una parte del gobierno apoyaba los proyectos de Anton Masaf.-murmuro Signum.-...la guardia que tenía no era de mercenarios, era un cuerpo de élite elegido para eso, ellos querían hacer daño a esa gente...

_Como seguramente quieren hacer daño a los rehenes que tienen ahora._

-¿Quieres decir que nos están traicionando?-pregunto Carim.

-Eso exactamente.-dijo Signum.-...es repetir lo del pasado y Fate es la maldita pieza clave de todo aquello.

-¿Fate?-pregunto Hayate.-...¿porque?

-Sus alteraciones, velocidad, sensaciones, auras...-murmuro Signum.-...fueron programadas hace mucho tiempo para convertirla en un arma mortal, pero si ella es alterada con realces como fuerza y inteligencia, no podrá ser detenida a menos que...

-Que la eliminemos.-murmuro Yuuno.

-Exacto...-dijo Signum.

-¿En que favorece eso a los que nos traicionan si quieren hacerla un arma?-pregunto Hayate.

-Como he dicho, una parte la quiere como arma y la otra la quiere destruida.-dijo Signum.-...la están usando para jugar a quien es más fuerte.

Nanoha miro de Signum a Yuuno, los dos parecían saber lo que había que hacer en caso de que todo fuera realmente mal, se creían con derecho a eliminar lo que ella quería a cambio de la paz. ¿Ella tenía ese derecho también? ¿Que era más importante, la lealtad a tu país o el amor?

-¡No!-grito Hayate.-...¡No podéis! ¡No matareis a mi mejor amiga!

-No es justo...-murmuro Carim.-...tiene que haber más opciones.

-Quizá la única que haya sea encontrarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde.-dijo Signum.-...Teanna esta saliendo en este momento para allí, sigamos con el plan de rescate, Zafira intenta entrar en los archivos del Consejo, quiero la cabeza de quien nos esta traicionado.

-Si señora.

-Yuuno, Jaila dadnos todo, absolutamente todo lo que tengáis de esas pruebas, Hayate, yo y Teanna buscaremos similitudes e investigaremos quienes son los secuestradores.-dijo Carim.

-Yo y Vita iremos a ver a Takamachi.-dijo Signum.

-Esta bien.-dijo Carim.-...Nanoha...

Pero cuando se giro a mirar a su oficial, Nanoha ya no estaba a la vista, la puerta estaba abierta y un gran nerviosismo se apodero de todos los que estaban presentes.

-Su padre...-dijo Hayate.

-No te preocupes.-dijo Vita.-...si esta allí la encontraremos.

Y, aunque sabía que Nanoha no era una asesina, Hayate se encontró de repente temiendo por la seguridad del Señor Takamachi.

* * *

Los gritos se escuchaban por toda la sala, Shamal trataba de tapar sus oídos mientras Erio se mantenía en un rincón de su celda con las dos chicas que le acompañaban. No sabía quien era, pero parecía estar pasando por una tortura peor a la de todos los demás.

-Tírala a la celda, hoy no sirve para nada más.-dijo Bardock.

La celda de Shamal se abrió y un cuerpo entro con un fuerte golpe en el suelo mientras la celda se cerraba duramente. El cuerpo no se movía y Shamal se sintió tan enferma como el cuerpo se veía, golpes, sangre que goteaba de la oreja.

La chica no estaba en buen estado y a pesar de no confiar del todo, Shamal no pudo evitar acercarse a reconocerla.

-Pobre...-murmuro con lágrimas en los ojos.

Estaba dormida con una expresión de dolor rompiendo el corazón de Shamal, ella cogió una de las pequeñas sabanas que cubrían su cama y la tapo con ella, esperando darle algo de calor dentro de las frías celdas. Era todo lo que podía hacer.

_Signum, ven pronto por favor..._

* * *

**Proximamente**

_-¡Voy a matarte!_

_-Detenla antes de que se arrepienta._

_-¡No quería! ¡Te lo juro!_

_-¡Hoy va a ser un gran día!_

_-¿Cual es tu nombre?_

_-¿¡Que es esa bestia!?_

_-¡Los tengo!_

_-¡Policía! ¡Manos arriba!_

_-Ya podéis empezar a hablar o vais a ver lo perra que puedo llegar a ser..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

La oscuridad era su amiga, la había sentido durante tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera se molestaba en buscar luz, sabía que se quedaría allí con él para siempre y no le importaba, a aquellas alturas, ya habría perdido lo más importante de su vida.

-Tu monstruo, despierta.

Llevaba años escuchando aquellas palabras y mucho tiempo deseando ponerle las manos encima a aquel tipo para matarlo él mismo, pero por desgracia, nada se podía hacer mientras estuviera retenido en aquella celda pensada exclusivamente para él.

Como el peor error de Bardock no le quedaba más remedio, de lo contrario podría matarlo a él, después a todos los de aquel lugar y luego irse a la ciudad para intentar aplacar su sed de sangre, ese era su castigo.

-Sabes, empiezo a pensar que quizá no te realce bien.-dijo Bardock.-...igual debería intentar otra cosa, Masaf lo hizo a perfección con la chica y no entiendo como tu no evolucionaste igual.

Quería gruñir, sobre los años le había escuchado hablar solo un par de veces sobre ese Masaf y lo que le había contado no eran más que horrores y similitudes como lo que Bardock había usado en él y ahora pretendía usar en otros.

_Eres un miserable..._

-Lo se y tus compañeros de las celdas de arriba lo saben.-dijo Bardock.-...pero la diferencia es que ahora tengo a la chica que Masaf altero para ser un arma, una chica que haciendo los ajustes necesarios podría ser mi billete para dominar el mundo.

_Dudo que haya accedido sin más..._

-¿Que importa eso?-pregunto.-...lo que importa es que es mía ahora y podre implantarle los dos realces que le faltan, después la dominare como hice contigo y...¡listo!

_Idiota, no la doblegaras tan fácil._

-Contigo lo hice.-murmuro.

_Yo no sabía usar mis realces, ella ha aprendido con los suyos y te pateara el trasero, lo único malo es que no podré verlo, pero sonreiré cuando te saque los ojos._

-Ya lo veremos y ahora...

Se acercó lentamente, como un gato a la espera del ataque y sin querer se tensó, cuando veía hacia él así, nunca era para nada bueno.

_¿Que haces?_

-Para alterarla necesito tu sangre.-murmuro tomando la muestra.-...al fin y al cabo, eres el único con todos los realces.

Sus ojos de un brillante azul se abrieron mientras rugía y apartaba a Bardock de si mismo respirando con dificultad, era imposible que quisiera hacer otra monstruosidad como la que le había hecho a él a otro ser humano.

-Gracias.

_¡Te matare! ¡Juro que te matare!_

Pero a pesar de que tenía fuerza suficiente para destruir el planeta, no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse en su lugar, atado por sus cadenas mientras escuchaba la risa maléfica de Bardock a través de las escaleras.

* * *

Cuando Fate despertó sintió cada parte de su cuerpo gritar de dolor mientras intentaba abrir los ojos, podía sentir una manta sobre ella y hasta eso le dolía y para colmo no tenía ni idea de donde estaba.

-Tranquila, todo esta bien.

Podía escuchar la voz a su lado aunque realmente la sentía bien lejos, era como si todo su cuerpo se negara a obedecerla y quisiera dormir para siempre.

_¡Fate-chan! ¡Te quiero!_

_¡Vamos, vamos Fate...! ¿Que quieres hacerle a Nanoha?_

_Eres un orgullo, Fate._

-Respira y abre los ojos lentamente

Las voces de sus compañeras y de Nanoha la rodeaban ahora mientras otra voz irrumpía con fuerza en sus oídos haciendo volver a la realidad que quería olvidar.

_¡Monstruo! ¡Me das miedo!_

-No...Na...no..ha...-murmuro.

-Respira, tranquila.-susurro la voz a su lado.

Fate suspiro lentamente y luego abrió los ojos poco a poco revelando la oscuridad que había sobre ella disipada solo por una pequeña luz que alumbraba la celda. Entonces recordó donde estaba, presa de nuevo de sus pesadillas.

Volvió su mirada dolorosamente a un lado para ver a una mujer rubia, de estatura media y todavia con su bata de médico, su mirada era apacible aunque Fate podía sentir sus manos temblar sobre la frente de ella, su aura era de un color verde tranquilo y por su mente no pasaban pensamientos malvados, solo había un nombre.

_Signum..._

-Es una realzada.

Fate no podía ver quien había hablado, apenas y podía moverse pero la rubia si lo hizo saliendo de su campo de visión.

-Ya me he dado cuenta.-murmuro Shamal.-...¿puedo hacer algo?

-Puedes curar sus heridas externas, lo que Bardock le haya hecho o pueda hacerle no creo.-murmuro otra voz.

-¿Qui...en?-pregunto Fate.

Shamal se acerco de nuevo a Fate, estaba preocupada por su estado físico pero le preocupaba todavía más el psicológico si no la sacaban de allí pronto.

-Tranquila, mi nombre es Shamal, soy médico.-dijo la rubia volviendo a su campo de visión.-...y con los que estaba hablando son Erio y Subaru.

-Vaya...-murmuro Fate.

-No te esfuerces ahora, voy a intentar curarte esas heridas con lo poco que tengo aqui.-dijo Shamal.-...esto va a doler, pero necesito que no grites, ¿vale? No quiero que los guardias me quiten el poco material de cura que pude esconder y no quiero que te hagan más daño.

-Hecho...

No era como si no estuviera acostumbrada al dolor, de hecho lo llevaba con orgullo por eso no le importaba si debía o no hacer ruido, ella podía aguantarlo. Vio a la rubia agacharse hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa después de haber quemado la aguja con la vela y comenzar a desinfectar las heridas una por una con sumo cuidado.

_-_Duele...más de...lo que...esperaba...-murmuro Fate.

-Lo se.-dijo Shamal.-...para que dejes de pensar en eso, ¿que tal si me cuentas algo?

-Como que...-suspiro Fate.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?-pregunto Shamal.

Fate suspiro mientras la aguja desinfectaba otra herida, no estaba segura de poder hablar con calma, pero a esas alturas, ya ni siquiera le importaba. Si Nanoha no la aceptaba, ya no le importaba.

-Fate...-dijo.-...Fate T. Harlaow, el arma final de Anton Masaf.

Tan rápido como la conversación había empezado, acabó y Fate supo entonces que ya no tenía sitio en aquel mundo. Los humanos la odiaban por ser distinta y los realzados la temían por ser poderosa.

¿Que le quedaría cuando todo acabará?

* * *

El rugido que siempre acompañaba a aquel lugar se hizo eco otra noche más, solo que esta vez, era más fuerte que nunca por eso dos guardias decidieron que irían a ver que era lo que su jefe escondía con tanto celo y no quería que nadie más que él viera.

-No puede ser nada serio.

-¿Tu crees?-pregunto el otro.-...tiene que ser algo como un león.

-¿Un león realzado?

-Puede ser...

La risa de uno de ellos resonó por las escaleras mientras las bajaban, uno seguro de que era algo importante mientras el otro parecía más despreocupado por lo que se escondía allí abajo.

-Oye, tío..-dijo el guardia.-...no creo que debamos.

-Venga hombre, no será nada.

Llegaron a la puerta donde los scaners los esperaban, obviamente se necesitaba ser Bardock para entrar así que los guardias suspiraron, uno de alivio y otro de frustración ya que no podía seguir.

-Hay podría haber algo importante.

-Por eso es mejor irse, vamos.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia arriba cuando, de repente, el scaner dio positivo y la puerta principal se abrió delante de ellos.

-¿Que a sido eso?

-No se, pero voy a ver.

El guardia camino hacia la puerta, su arma y su linterna sobre sus manos mientras caminaba hacia dentro con su compañero, asustados y temblando cerca de él.

-Vamonos...

-Cállate.

Entonces dos círculos brillantes de color azul miraron en sus direcciones y un gruñido se dejo escapar por los barrotes asustando a los guardias que no querían dar un paso más y estaban demasiado asustados para huir.

-¿¡Que es esa bestia!?

-Madre de Dios...

_¿Queríais saber que tiene Bardock aquí? Bien...porque aquí tiene el mismísimo infierno._

Lo último que se escucho de los guardias fue un murmullo de miedo, después todo fue silencio.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

_-Quiero que la golpees hasta que entre en razón._

_-Pero, Señor Masaf, es una niña..._

_-¡Hazlo maldita sea! Ella es mi proyecto más preciado no puedo perderla._

_Él había mirado a la pequeña, estaba dormida por el cansancio y aún así su cara representaba fuerza y firmeza, una que no se rendiría hasta el final._

_-No lo haré._

_-¿No lo harás? ¿Quieres que se lo diga a mis contactos y ellos se hagan cargo de tu familia?_

_-¡No se atreverá!_

_-Ponme a prueba, muchacho._

_Miro a su jefe, odiando más que nunca que lo hubieran cogido para aquel trabajo, en teoría era para hacer el bien, eso le habían dicho y en cambio aqui estaba, torturando a gente que no colaboraba con los deseos de aquel tipo._

_Se acercó a la niña sintiendo su propio corazón romperse, no quería hacerlo pero si se negaba de nuevo irían a por su familia y había visto suficiente de aquel hombre para saber hasta donde podía llegar._

_-Lo siento...-susurro a la niña._

_Levantó su arma y suspiro, no iba a perdonarse aquello jamás, no iba a poder vivir en paz otra vez sabiendo que era la causa de dolor de aquella pequeña rubia de ojos borgoña._

_-¡Golpeala!_

_Lo siguiente que se escucho por las celdas fueron los lastimosos gemidos de la niña implorando que todo se detuviera._

* * *

Shiro despertó con sudor cubriendo todo su cuerpo, sus ojos abiertos de miedo y el corazón golepando duramente contra su pecho, a su lado su esposa apoyaba una mano sobre él y le besaba la mejilla con la esperanza de poder calmar otra de sus pesadillas.

-¿Estas bien?

-No puedo olvidarlo, Momoko...-susurro.-...no puedo...

Momoko suspiro, nunca había preguntado lo que había estado haciendo el tiempo que había estado solo, sabía que había sido malo y no quería presionar más, aunque quería saber más que nadie que le había pasado para ayudarlo.

-Bueno, aprovechemos el día y vamos a ver como llevan los chicos la cafetería.-dijo Momoko.

-Si...-sonrió Shiro.-...si, vamos.

Se levantaron para bajar cuando de repente su hija Miyuki abrió la puerta con cara asustada y las manos sobre su cabeza.

-¡Papa! ¡Mama!-grito Miyuki.-...es Nanoha...ella...

-¡Sal de ahí!

La puerta de la casa se abrió de repente revelando a Nanoha totalmente fuera de control mientras fijaba su objetivo en su padre que la miraba totalmente confundido.

-Nanoha, ¿que pasa?-pregunto su madre.

-¿Estas bien?

-Lo estaré cuando me digas porque le hiciste daño a Fate-chan.

Momoko miro a su marido que parecía entender tan poco como ella y luego a su hija que no se detuvo ante nada hasta agarrar a su padre por la camisa y empujarlo contra la pared sin la más minima vergüenza.

-¡Nanoha! ¡Es tu padre!

-También es el verdugo de mi novia.-dijo Nanoha.

-No se...de que me estas...hablando.-dijo su padre.

-Nanoha por favor.-dijo su madre.

-¡Hermano!-grito Miyuki.

Kyouya Takamachi apareció en la casa a tiempo de separar a su hermana de su padre y sujetarla contra él con toda la fuerza que tenía.

-Sueltame, Kyouya, voy a matarlo.-murmuro Nanoha.

-Nanoha, basta, es una locura.-dijo Kyouya.

-No se de estas hablando.-invervino su padre.

Él cogía la respiración y Nanoha sintió que cada una de ellas era un golpe que le había dado a Fate-chan, sintió que su rabia resurgía y que no podía controlarla por mucho que lo intentara.

-¡Tu la golpeaste cuando trabajabas para Anton Masaf!

La compresión llego a Shiro más rápido de lo que él mismo se esperaba, como guardia de Masaf había golpeado a muchos, pero solo uno de ellos había sido una niña que ahora sería una mujer. Esa debería ser la Fate-chan que Nanoha decía.

-¿Fate-chan?

-No digas su nombre...-dijo Nanoha.-...tu la golpeaste cuando trabajabas para Masaf, niegame eso, padre.

La verdad era que no podía, aunque su mujer lo mirará pidiendole que desmintiera a su hija, aunque sus hijos lo miraran completamente confundidos, él no podía negarse.

-Es cierto...-murmuro Shiro.-...golpee a muchos trabajando para Masaf, pero solo había una niña, solo una de la que me hice cargo especialmente.

Nanoha sintió su corazón romperse, parte de ella esperaba que su padre lo negara de una manera o de otra pero en lugar de eso lo admitía con sus ojos cargados de culpa, una que ella no podía identificar ya que su rabia estallo como un volcán.

-¡Voy a matarte!-grito Nanoha.

-¡Dejame que te explique, hija!

No muy lejos de allí, Signum y Vita aparcaron el coche y rápidamente bajaron con la esperanza de detener a Nanoha antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Rápido.-dijo Singum.

Entraron por la cafetería y no les costo encontrar las escaleras a la casa, rápidamente subiendolas para encontrarse con la escena familiar más extraña que podían ver sus ojos.

-Detenla antes de que se arrepienta.-susurro Signum a Vita.

-¡Nanoha, detente!-grito Vita.

La pequeña pelirroja se escabullo de todos los Takamachi para llegar a Nanoha y lanzarla con gran fuerza hasta Signum que la retubo entre sus brazos mientras Nanoha lloraba de rabia y frustración.

-¡Porque lo hiciste, papa!

-¡No quería.-grito Shiro.-...¡Te lo juro!

Shiro cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando amargamente mientras Nanoha era sostenida por Signum, incapaz de moverse por el dolor de la verdad.

-Señor Takamachi.-dijo Vita.-...me importa poco si se siente mal o bien o lo que sea, queremos los datos, todo sobre lo que hizo, Fate y muchos otros estan en peligro.

-¿Que?

-Fate-chan...-susurro Nanoha.-...ha sido secuestrada por Bardock un tipo que quiere hacer lo mismo que Masaf...

-Nanoha...-susurro Momoko.

Nanoha se levantó lentamente casi como si no pudiera moverse y miro a su familia delante de ella concentrando su mirada en su padre, que la miraba con la culpa comiendoselo por dentro.

-Fate-chan es muy importante para mi, papa.-dijo Nanoha.-...la amo y jamás te perdonaré por lo que le hiciste, pero ahora necesito tu ayuda para salvarla, si quieres intentar enmedar tus errores, mejor que empieces por ahí.

-Cuentenos lo que sabe sobre Masaf, Señor Takamachi.-dijo Signum.

-Esta bien.-murmuro Shiro.-...os contare lo que se sobre quien estaba de su lado y que querían hacer con la chica...

-Fate.-murmuro Nanoha.-...se llama, Fate.

-...y con Fate.

* * *

Zafira sabía que aquello no iba a ser fácil, de hecho, se esperaba de todo viniendo de su mujer y si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía miedo de lo pudiera pasar.

-¡Cariño!-grito Arf.

-Arf, sientate, tenemos que hablar.

_Si no querías que pareciera grave, has fallado, idiota..._

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Arf.-...¿Más misiones de Signum?

-Ojala...-murmuro Zafira.

Se acercó a ella y la cogió de la mano para sentarse con ella en el sofá y mirarla a los ojos, iba a dolerle lo que le iba a decir y a Zafira no había otra cosa que le doliera más que hacer daño a su esposa.

-Arf, quiero que te tomes esto con calma.

-Dime ya que pasa, Zafira.-dijo ella seriamente.

-Es...Fate.

La reacción no se hizo esperar, Arf puso sus manos sobre su cara y luego lo miro mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿Que le ha pasado?

-Un tipo la ha secuestrado para usarla en sus experimentos...

-¿¡Que!?

-Arf, calmate.

-¡Como voy a calmarme, es mi hermana!

Zafira apretó a su mujer contra su pecho mientras sus hijos mayores lo miraban curiosos de saber porque se estaba nombrando a su tía Fate pero con un solo gesto Zafira los mandó a la cama y él volvió a quedarse solo con su esposa.

-Todo estara bien...-susurro Zafira.

-No, tengo que ir a la comisaría.-dijo ella.

Aquello lo tomo por sorpresa, pero no dijo nada mientras literalmente lo arrastraba por la casa en busca de su chaqueta.

-Cariño, ¿que vas a hacer?

-Yo soy la mejor para interrogar, voy a sacarles hasta las lágrimas hasta que no me digan donde esta mi Fate.

Y si de algo estuvo seguro Zafira, fue de que no descansaría hasta conseguir que aquellos tipos confesaran todo una vez que Carim, Hayate y Teanna los capturaran.

_No se porque, pero siento pena por esos tipos..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

Hayate sabía que había que hacer no era la primera vez que se veía haciendo aquello, era una policía y debía seguir el protocolo normal. Además, Carim había confiado completamente en ella.

-¿Estas lista?-dijo Teanna.

-Si, vamos.-dijo Hayate.

El estudio de las pruebas había sido una locura y probablemente, de no ser por Teanna, todavía estarían dándole vueltas donde podían estar los secuestradores de Fate.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Teanna había llegado en el coche privado de las Fuerzas Especiales, algo que no le sorprendía, si eran famosos a parte de por tener la mejor flota de guardias de la seguridad a nivel mundial, era por tener siempre coches que podían valer más que sus vidas._

_-Mi nombre es Teanna Lanster.-dijo a Carim.-...voy a ayudarlas en el desarrollo analítico y la planificación de rescate a su compañera y los demás rehenes._

_-Encantada.-dijo Carim.-...siento conocerla en estas circunstancias..._

_-Yo también.-dijo Teanna._

_-Pongámonos manos a la hora.-intervino Hayate.-...cuanto antes empecemos, mejor._

_Parecía molesta y aunque no quería demostrárselo a Carim no podía evitarlo, ella siempre trataba tan bien a las visitas que a veces los celos le ganaban la partida._

_-Bien...-dijo Teanna entrando a la base.-...¿Que tenéis?_

_-Marcas de ruedas.-dijo Hayate.-...nuestros científicos, Yuuno y Jaila dicen que las ruedas solo pertenecen a un tipo de coches, una furgoneta Nissan de los 80._

_-Una vieja furgoneta y además especial.-murmuro Teanna._

_-¿Especial?_

_-Si, solo hay un tipo de furgoneta Nissan que se comercializara aquí en esa época y la verdad es que solo unos pocos pudieron permitírsela._

_-Siendo cosa de Bardock...-murmuro Carim._

_Teanna asintió, no debería extrañarle aunque Hayate podía ver perfectamente que a ella si le extrañaba._

_-¿Que pasa?_

_-Bueno...-dijo Teanna.-...Bardock no es tan viejo como para conocerla, no sabemos como es ni que edad tiene pero calculamos que si sigue los pasos de Anton Masaf no puede ser mucho mayor que Fate, calculamos que debería tener unos diez años cuando Fate estaba siendo realzada por Masaf._

_-¿Y eso sería hace cuanto?_

_-No lo se, solo Shiro Takamachi, Fate o el propio Bardock podrían confirmarlo._

_-Osea que puede ser algo dejado por Masaf.-murmuro Hayate._

_Teanna asintió y probaron otra pieza de las pruebas, el cabello de Fate, habían demostrado que era suyo mediante el A.D.N pero no entendían como solo se había encontrado ese poco cabello._

_-Probablemente ella lo dejara.-dijo Hayate._

_-Lo que indica que sabía donde iba cuando la cogieron.-murmuro Teanna._

_Carim asintió para ella más que nadie era difícil asumir que probablemente si ella no le hubiera pedido que hiciera aquello Fate no lo habría hecho, eso y su confusión por el aparente rechazo de Nanoha la habían llevado a este punto, pero había algo más que le carcomía la mente._

_-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Hayate._

_-Si...-murmuro Carim.-...me pregunto, Fate estaba más que preparada, es la mejor y con sus realces...¿porque se dejaría coger tan fácil?_

_-No se...-murmuro Hayate.-...quizá se negara a fallar la misión, ya sabes como es con el trabajo._

_-¡Lo tengo!_

_Hayate y Carim miraron a Teanna mientras la joven aplaudía sobre su cabeza y las miraba señalando la pantalla de su ordenador._

_-¿Que tienes?_

_-Donde esta la furgoneta.-dijo Teanna._

_-¿¡Como!?_

_-Si, veréis, tenéis el perfil de A.D.N de Fate aquí, supuse que si la habían llevado inconsciente quizá tuviera una posibilidad de haber dejado alguna muestra biológica en el coche, así que saque mi super programa de detección de A.D.N y localice un punto donde se corresponde el A.D.N de Fate._

_-Pero después del tiempo que ha pasado, el A.D.N habrá desaparecido.-dijo Hayate._

_-Ahí entra la furgoneta, mientras estabais hablando hable con el fabricante de uno de las furgonetas Nissan, dice que sus alfombrillas suelen retener muy bien los restos ya que sus pelos están hechos para absorber, cuestiones de beneficios, cuanto más se ensuciaran, más tendrían que llevarlas a limpiar, creando así dinero para la empresa, por lo que cualquier resto fisiológico puede haberse quedado pegado en ellas._

_Hayate y Carim la miraron como si acabara de obrar un milagro mientras ella señalaba a su tesoro más preciado de última técnologia, su super ordenador._

_-Por este tipo de cosas amo las Fuerzas Especiales.-dijo Teanna._

_-Bien.-dijo Hayate.-...pues me voy a averiguarlo._

_-No, espera, iré yo.-dijo Carim a su espalda._

_Teanna podía sentir cierta tensión y se excuso diciendo que iría a prepararse para irse con la que fuera a ir dándoles espacio para hablar._

_-Iré yo.-dijo Hayate.-...es mi amiga._

_-Soy tu jefa.-dijo Carim.-...voy a ir yo._

_Hayate sonrió a pesar de la tensión le parecía algo tierno que Carim quisiera protegerla, pero como bien había dicho, era la jefa y tenía que controlar todo mientras ella andaba de cacería._

_-Recojo mejor las pruebas que tu.-murmuro tocando su mejilla.-...volveré pronto._

_-No te negaré eso, pero no me gusta esto.-dijo la rubia.-...ten cuidado._

_-Siempre._

_Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, solo para recordarle que volvería a acabar la charla que tenían pendiente y se marcho lista para enfrentar a los secuestradores de su mejor amiga._

_Porque pasara lo que pasara, iba a hacerles saber lo que era meterse con alguien cercano a Hayate Yagami._

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

Era un almacén abandonado a las puertas de una montaña, algo normal para ser la guarida de los malos pero había algo fuera de lugar para Hayate, un sexto sentido que no la dejaba vivir en paz.

-Bien, abramos la caja de pandora.-murmuro Teanna.

Hayate asintió y se dirigió a las puertas del almacén, el interruptor brillaba con rojo fuego cuando lo apretó y espero lentamente a que se abrieran las puertas con su arma apuntando al frente.

_Instinto, algo no va bien..._

Hayate entró lentamente, casi sin querer al almacén, su arma siempre delante a la espera de algún enemigo, de algo que la llevara a la furgoneta.

-Hayate, espera.-dijo Teanna.

Ella entró detrás suya, mirando a su alrededor todo lo que podía estar mal, aquello estaba muy tranquilo para ser normal y la sensación de que todo era una trampa se hacía cada vez más fuerte dentro de ella.

-La furgoneta esta justo ahí, voy a acercarme.-dijo Hayate.

Teanna la miro alejarse mientras ella se iba a un lado del almacén, extrañada de que nadie, ni uno solo de ellos estuviera cerca y de que hubieran abandonado la furgoneta que debía de ser al menos apreciada por Bardock.

Entonces se dio cuenta, bajo las cajas de cartón del fondo de la sala, tres cuerpo enredados sin vida yacían en el suelo.

-¡Es una trampa!-grito Teanna.

Se giro a tiempo de ver a Hayate abriendo la parte de atrás de la furgoneta y sus ojos abrirse en sorpresa antes de un ensordecedor estruendo llenara el almacén con una explosión que hizo que su onda expansiva lanzara a Teanna hacia las estanterías mientras las sirenas de policía se escuchaban a lo lejos.

Dos hombres, entre el humo y los escombros miro dentro del almacén con una sonrisa, estaba hecho y ahora solo tenía que salir de allí antes de que la policía llegara a donde estaban.

-Adiós, perras...-dijo otro hombre.

-¡Manos arriba!-grito Carim.

Los hombres se giraron al ver a la rubia en su moto apuntándoles con dos armas, ellos no habían contado con eso y les había pillado por sorpresa tanto como los coches de policía rodeándolos rápidamente.

-Mierda...-susurro uno de ellos.

-Estamos perdidos.

Carim ni siquiera los miro, dejo que los policías se hicieran cargo de ellos mientras ella corría al interior del almacén llenos de escombros.

-¡Hayate!-grito Carim.

-¡Carim! ¡Ayúdame!

Corrió a la voz de Teanna gritandole cuando la vio arrodillada al lado del cuerpo inconsciente y sangrante de Hayate que murmuraba de dolor.

-Oh dios mio...-susurro.

-Tenemos que sacarla de aqui, las quemaduras y las heridas podrían infectarse si no la llevamos rápido al hospital.-dijo Teanna.

Carim asintió temblando mientras cogía a Hayate muy lentamente entre sus brazos, la sangre le resbalaba entre los dedos y eso le hizo dejar escapar algunas lágrimas mientras Teanna se apoyaba en ella para salir cojeando de allí.

-Es fuerte...-susurro Teanna.-...solo por haber sobrevivido a la explosión cuando estaba tan cerca...es increíble.

-Lo es...-susurro Carim.

La puso en la camilla con cuidado y la miro a los ojos dejando que algunas lágrimas cayeran sobre su piel mientras dejaba un beso cargado de sentimiento sobre sus labios.

-Tenemos que hablar...-susurro sobre sus labios.-...no te rindas ahora.

Y sin más dejo que los médicos se las llevaran a los dos mientras ella se dirigía a la comisaría a interrogar a aquellos tipos, sus ojos irradiando la rabia que sentía por haber hecho daño a su pequeña obsesa.

Ya habían eliminado a dos miembros de su equipo y ella misma se aseguraría de que no hubiera ninguna baja más, aunque tuviera que arriesgar su vida en el intento.

* * *

Bardock sonrió mientras preparaba sus pociones, la mezcla con la sangre de su monstruo estaba hecha y en aquel mismo momento, había sacado la sangre de sus dos jóvenes realces para completar el proceso.

-Tiradlos a la celda de la doctora y traedme a la rubia.-dijo sonriente.-...es hora de empezar con la fase final.

-¿Que haremos con los otros tres después, señor?-pregunto un guardia.

-Mate a la doctora, para entonces ya no servirá para nada y en cuanto a Erio y Subaru...tráigalos para ver los resultados del control mental de nuestra arma.-dijo Bardock.-...además, dígale a su pez gordo que solo faltan dos días.

-Si, señor.-murmuro el oficial.

El guardia se fue dejando a Bardock con sus últimos preparativos solo le quedaba un paso para ser historia, podría hacerlo y después, con Fate y su ejercito controlado mentalmente, sería el amo y señor del mundo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

Momoko Takamachi había decidido que lo mejor era cerrar la cafetería y que todos pudieran hablar allí, además había espacio suficiente por si se armaba otra guerra entre su marido y su hija o si ella misma necesitaba alejarse de todo aquello porque por más que Shiro lo hubiera admitido, ella no podía creerse que un hombre noble como él se hubiera prestado a la tortura de inocentes.

-Bien, Señor Takamachi.-dijo Signum.-...hable.

Shiro suspiro, su mirada apenas rozando el cuerpo tenso y preparado de su hija, sabía que ella lo odiaría por el resto de su vida tanto como él se odiaba a si mismo por lo que había hecho, pero era una cuestión que no le había dejado opciones hasta el día que se marchó. Si solo hubiera sabido antes lo que de verdad estaba pasando...

-Todo empezó cuando el Comandante Mashamoto nos llamo a mi y a otros cinco compañeros.-dijo Shiro.-...todos proveníamos de distintas fuerzas de seguridad, Toby era un militar de la marina, Kaiser de las fuerzas especiales, Mike era un espía ruso, Rater un funcionario de la cárcel, Jye un guardia de seguridad del gobierno y yo, un policia. Se nos dijo que formaríamos equipo para un científico de élite y que necesitaban a los mejores de cada escuadrón para protegerlo.

Signum asintió, era una cosa normal entre los tipos de poder del ejercito, policía o el gobierno de coger a varios miembros de equipo de distintas organizaciones que a todos de la misma, evitaba perder a todo un escuadrón y a la vez fomentaba el trabajo con distintos equipos.

-El Comandante nos hizo saber que el científico estaba en un proyecto de futuro para las fuerzas de seguridad y que necesitaba protección de los enemigos que querían hacerse con sus conocimientos.-dijo Shiro.-...así que nos envió al escondite secreto del científico con la esperanza de poder cuidarlo hasta que presentara su obra.

-Un momento...-murmuro Vita.-...tu estabas apartado de la policía y te llamaron, ¿no sospechaste nada?

-En un primer momento lo hice.-dijo Shiro.-...no me querían en el caso de la muerte de mi hermana pero si para esto, era extraño, aunque las pocas dudas que surgieron se esfumaron cuando Mashamoto me dijo que necesitaban a los mejores y yo era el mejor de promoción.

-Así que...-murmuro Nanoha.-...os cogieron y os mandaron allí a proteger a Masaf porque erais los mejores, pero eso no explica como terminaste golpeando a Fate-chan.

Shiro asintió, nada de lo que dijera explicaría porque hizo lo que hizo pero lo menos que debía a su hija era la verdad.

-Cuando llegamos allí, Anton nos estaba esperando, era un tipo arrogante que siempre se salía con la suya. La primera cosa que nos dijo fue que debíamos obedecerlo si no queríamos lo equivalente a un consejo de guerra, era un tipo influyente y tenía tantos contactos y dinero como para poder conseguir que nos colgaran antes de terminar el día.

-Y por miedo seguisteis sus ordenes.-dijo Singum.

-Si, no me siento orgulloso, pero tan pronto como entre allí quise salir y volver a casa, era incapaz de ver a la gente sufriendo así, durmiendo en el frío suelo, sin mantas ni nada para taparse, sin comer...

-Pero seguiste...-murmuro Nanoha.

-No me quedo otra, en varios momentos intente contactar con mi superior pero no pude y cada vez que se lo decía a Anton él me decía que tenía que estar allí o me destruiría a mi y a mi familia.

-Pero erais seis.-dijo Vita.-...¿no podíais haber hecho algo?

-Lo intentamos, pero él era más listo, descubrió nuestro plan de escape antes de lo que pensamos, echo a Mike y a Rater del labotario por conducta desleal, lo último que se de ellos es que estan en la calle intentando volver a recuperar sus vidas, Jye murió en extrañas circunstancias, Kaiser fue trasladado a un psiquiátrico para mantenerlo callado y Toby...ni siquiera se que a sido de él.-murmuro Shiro.

Nanoha miro a su padre agonizando por los dolorosos recuerdos sintiendo que algo dentro de ella se rompía, no podía odiar a su padre por siempre, pero todavía no iba a perdonarlo.

-Volvamos a Fate.-murmuro.-..quiero saber porque tu.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo a día de hoy.-dijo Shiro.-...Anton dijo que era el capacitado para encargarme de ella, que podría hacerla colaborar para que todos nos fuéramos a casa, así que intente hablar con ella muchas veces pero ella no contestaba, siempre cansada por culpa de las pruebas o las inyecciones otras veces demasiado asustada como decir nada, así fue como Anton, harto de no tener resultados me ordeno que le sacara la colaboración a la fuerza.

-Y lo hiciste.-dijo Nanoha.-...la golpeaste para hacer que ella colaborara.

-No es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso hija.-dijo Shiro.-...mi cobardía le causo más dolor del que se merecía y no podré perdonármelo jamás.

-Eres un cobarde.-escupió Nanoha.

Momoko, Kyouya y Miyuki se limitaron a mirar entre ellos intentando asimilar las vidas y errores de su familia, cosas que ellos no se imaginaban que podía pasar y cosas que hubieran deseado que no pasaran. No sabían que pensar y mucho menos que sentir.

-Golpeo a Fate hasta que accedió, ¿no es así?-dijo Signum

-No...-dijo Shiro.-...yo pensé que era así, que si ella accedía dejaría de hacerlo, pero Masaf ya estaba trabajando con ella...quería que la golpeara para que ella no pudiera hacer lo que había hecho hasta ahora entonces...resistirse.

Nanoha apenas podía mantener sus manos sin apretar los puños, todo lo que Masaf había hecho había sido destruir las vidas de los demás sin importar si ellos sufrían o no.

-El día que me fui..-dijo Shiro.-...Fate había recibido una paliza brutal, su pequeño cuerpo envuelto en moratones, el mismo Anton Masaf lo había hecho declarando que yo era demasiado blando con ella, lo enfrenté y me dijo que iba a tener problemas si seguía así.

-Fue cuando decidiste marcharte.-dijo Vita.

-Si, me marche, volví a la policía y me retire antes de que Mashamoto o cualquiera de ellos pudiera encontrarme para hacerme pagar.

-Ese Mashamoto...-murmuro Signum.-...creo que he visto su nombre en algún papel del Consejo.

-Un bastardo con deseos de poder.-dijo Shiro.-...siempre quiso más de lo que tuvo y no se rindió hasta conseguir sus objetivos

Signum golpeó la mesa, aquello era peor de lo que se pensaba, no estaba luchando solo contra un loco, también luchaba contra la corrupción que alcanzaba a los más altos cargos.

-Pero todavía queda una pregunta...-susurro Vita.-...¿en que querían convertir a Fate? ¿que paso con los demás presos?

-La mayoría murieron.-susurro Shiro.-...pero Masaf no los necesitaba, él solo quería a Fate, sus sentidos habían aceptado mejor que nadie los realces, era perfecta para convertirla en un arma de destrucción en contra de quien quisiera atacarnos.

-¿Planeaban usarla en una guerra inexistente?-pregunto Signum.

-No...querían crear una guerra con ella.

La revelación dejo a las tres oficiales sorprendidas, si aquello era cierto debían descubrir quien estaba detrás de esto y rescatar a Fate y a los demás a tiempo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Fate-chan no se dejara usar.-dijo Nanoha.-...ella no servirá a los propósitos de esos tipos.

-Si Bardock busca lo mismo, que seguramente sea así, tenéis que detenerlo antes de que termine el proceso de lo contrario Fate perderá el control sobre si misma y se convertirá en una arma sin conciencia, solo vivirá para matar.

-Era justo lo que pensaba...-murmuro Signum.

Vita mantenía la mirada en su jefa, ahora entendía mejor porque les había pedido que preparan las armas en caso de que Fate se saliera de control, pero aquello no aseguraba que Nanoha también lo entendiera y dudaba mucho que pudiera hacerla comprender la posibilidad de esa opción tan extrema.

-Entonces tendremos que encontrarla.-dijo Nanoha levantándose.

-Hija...-dijo Shiro.-...tienes que estar preparada para todo.

-Ella va a aguantar.-susurro Nanoha, más a si misma que a su padre.-...es fuerte, tu mismo lo has visto, va a aguantar hasta que llegue.

Comenzó a caminar, necesitando salir de allí para buscar a quien quiera que le diera alguna pista sobre donde estaba Fate, algo que la llevara de nuevo con ella, estuviera donde estuviera.

-Espera, Takamachi.-dijo Vita.

La pequeña pelirroja y Signum la seguían de cerca con la misma determinación de llegar al fondo de aquello que ella tenía, cosa que agradecía aunque no se diera cuenta.

-Tranquila, la encontraremos.-dijo Signum.

-Eso espero...-susurro Nanoha.-...cuando se fue, lo hizo creyendo que no la aceptaba.

Singum la miro durante un momento, su situación era muy parecida a la de aquella mujer y no podía evitar sentirse identificada con ella.

_Ellas aguantaran, Shamal y Fate podrán con ello..._

-Se por lo que estas pasando, mi esposa también fue secuestrada por Bardock.-susurro a Nanoha.-...las encontraremos.

Nanoha asintió limpiándose las pequeñas lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos cuando el teléfono de Vita sonó, fue una charla breve, casi cinco minutos antes de que la pelirroja las mirara con gesto preocupado.

-Ha habido un accidente cuando Teanna y Hayate fueron a ver la furgoneta que secuestro a Fate...-dijo Vita.-...están en el hospital.

* * *

Arf llego a la comisaría como totalmente descontrolada y ni siquiera dejo que la recepcionista le enseñara el camino mientras buscaba algún indicio de Nanoha o Hayate para hablar con ellas de porque ella no sabía nada sobre el secuestro de Fate.

-Mantenedlos aquí el tiempo que haga falta.-dijo Carim saliendo de la sala.

-¡Carim!-grito Arf.

Arf podía ver las marcas de lágrimas en los ojos de Carim lo que le llevo a pensar que había pasado algo malo con Fate y la hizo detenerse sobre sus pasos mientras observaba a la rubia mirarla de arriba abajo.

-¿Arf?

-¿Le ha pasado algo a Fate?-pregunto sin aliento.

-¿Que?-pregunto Carim.

-Estas llorando, ¿le ha pasado algo a Fate?

Carim se seco las lágrimas que había derramado al salir de la sala de interrogatorios, se había negado a que aquellos tipos la vieran llorar pero necesitaba desahogar de alguna manera la preocupación que sentía por Hayate.

Si llegaba a pasarle algo...

-Ella sigue secuestrada...-susurro Carim.-...es por Hayate, esta en el hospital por culpa de esos desgraciados.

-¿Como? ¿Y como esta?

-Mal...-dijo Carim.-...según Teanna la están operando ahora mismo pero no se nada más y me estoy desesperando.

Arf suspiro, aquello iba de mal en peor y no sabía nada, pero tenía una cosa clara, nadie se metía con sus amigas sin que ella tuviera nada que decir al respecto.

-Dime donde están, yo me encargare de ellos.-dijo firmemente.

-Pero hace mucho que no haces esto...-comenzó Carim.

-Tranquila, no he perdido práctica.-murmuro Arf.

Carim asintió y la llevó hasta la sala de interrogatorios donde los dos tipos continuaban sentado negandose a hablar hasta que vieron a Arf entrar con su mirada asesina para colocarse justo delante de ellos.

-Muy bien niños, hora de contar la verdad.-dijo Arf.

-No hablamos con mujeres.-dijo uno de ellos.

-Y mucho menos sin son unas perras.-dijo el otro.

Arf sonrió, una sonrisa aparentemente inocente pero que escondía una fuerte rabia que apenas y podía contener mientras agarraba la camisa de los hombres y los atraía hacía ella con fuerza.

-Ya podéis empezar a hablar o vais a ver lo perra que puedo llegar a ser...

* * *

Fate había sido arrastrada otra vez hasta Bardock que la había atado a la pared mientras estudiaba a Erio y la otra joven que les acompañaba, podía sentir sus energías, Erio con fuego, la chica con puro hielo, era casi demasiado para ella forzándola a tomar varias respiraciones para no desmayarse por las sensaciones.

-Vero que eres capaz de ver sus auras.-dijo Bardock mientras metía el liquido de un tubo en su jeringuilla.-...Erio puede controlar fuego o por lo menos lo intenta y Subaru es una experta con el hielo.

-Subaru...-murmuro Fate.-...Erio...

-Si, aprendete sus nombres, pronto los tendrás a tus ordenes.

Fate cerró sus ojos, concentrándose todo lo que podía, Bardock conocía sus habilidades, pero no todas y ella iba a aprovecharse del último regalo del bastardo de Masaf.

_Subaru, Erio...¿me oís?_

_¿Quien eres? _

_¿La rubia?_

Fate asintió mentalmente mientras buscaba la otra presencia de la mujer que la había curado, solo de esa manera, todos juntos podrían encontrar una manera de salir de allí.

_Guárdate tus pensamientos, arma..._

El susurro fue suficiente para que Fate sintiera todas sus fuerzas desaparecer y todo su miedo explotar en ondas, igual que Erio y Subaru que parecían pegados a su mente en busca de refugio.

_¿Quien eres?_

_Soy aquel que no puede ser nombrado por Bardock, su peor fallo y el primer intento de lo que quiere hacerte a ti._

Fate sintió la fuerza arrastrarse por su piel, fuera lo que fuera era capaz de tocarla y hacerle ver la tremenda fuerza que tenía solo con el pensamiento.

_Para salir de aquí necesitas liberarme..._

_¿Que? No se ni siquiera si eres amigo._

_Soy lo único que quiere matar a Bardock más que vosotros confías en las sensaciones mira las mías._

Condenado toda la vida a una prisión, la sensación de ser un león enjaulado listo para morder y que no se detendría ante nadie para quitar de enmedio a aquel que le ha hecho tanto daño.

Bardock Karpenski.

_No se si..._

_¡No seas estúpida! Mataran a la otra rubia si no haces nada._

El corazón de Fate se detuvo cuando sintió a dos hombres alejarse de ellos, seguramente irían a por ella ahora que no podían ayudarla.

_Mierda..._

_Dile al chico fuego que prenda las maquinas y la de hielo que congeles los tubos, eso lo mantendrá ocupado._

_¿Y como salimos de aquí?_

_Yo me encargo..._

Fate pasó las ordenes a Erio y Subaru, no confiaba pero si era la única opción para salvar a su compañera de celda, entonces adelante. Los chicos asintieron mentalmente antes de ponerse a trabajar.

-Que...¿Que estas haciendo chico?-pregunto Bardock.

Erio cerró los ojos, a pesar del terrible dolor de cabeza se concentro para prender fuego a uno de los ordenadores, después a otro y así hasta seguir con toda la fila.

-¡Basta!-grito Bardock

_Ahora, Subaru..._

La joven suspiro, congelando al instante los tubos de ensayo de Bardock, todos menos la jeringuilla que tenía en la mano y que rápidamente escondió lejos del alboroto.

-¡Guardias!-grito Bardock de nuevo.

Pero nada apareció y Fate sintió sus cadenas aflojarse, igual que las de Erio y Subaru que cayeron al suelo en medio de las llamas.

_Marchaos..._

_¿Que con Shamal?_

_Id a por ella y marchaos._

Erio y Subaru parecieron renuentes a irse, Fate también había caído al suelo pero cerca de Bardoc, demasiado cerca.

_Y que pasa contigo..._

_Estaré bien, ahora largo._

_Pero..._

_¡Marchaos!_

No esperaron otro grito y se marcharon directos a por Shamal mientras Fate intentaba alejarse de Bardock pero él la mantenía agarrada de una pierna incapaz de moverse.

-Eres mía...

-No, no soy de nadie.-dijo ella.

Le asesto una patada y se alejó de él intentando con todas sus fuerzas buscar una salida para escapar de aquel lugar esperando que Subaru, Erio y Shamal hubieran podido salir de allí también.

_Eh...podrías venir a sacarme._

_No se donde estas_

_Sótano, el cuarto oscuro, date prisa._

Fate suspiro, algo allí no le parecía del todo bien pero no se dejo llevar por sus instintos y corrió al sótano encontrando fácilmente las escaleras y la puerta que la llevarían hacia el tipo que tenía que salvar. Pero cuando abrió la puerta, todas sus pesadillas volvieron a ella con una fuerza que casi la tiro al suelo.

_Fate..._

-Tu...tu eres...-susurro ella.

_Lo siento, de verdad, tengo que explicártelo con más calma cuando salgamos de aquí pero ahora sácame de este infierno, por favor._

Fate no sabía que creer, ella lo había visto a golpear a muchos pero allí estaba, atado y con tantos realces que incluso a ella le costaba reconocerlo.

_¡Cuidado!_

Se giro al mismo tiempo que la jeringuilla que Bardock había guardado impactaba en su cuello y dejaba que su líquido entrara por sus venas creándole un momentáneo mareo que luego hizo que empezara a encontrarse muy mal.

-Que...¿que me esta pasando?-murmuro Fate.

-¡Por fin!

_¡No!_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Fate escucho en su mente antes de que perdiera la consciencia y cayera convulsionándose al suelo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

Shamal no había entendido mucho, Subaru y Erio la habían agarrado justo antes de que los guardias llegaran y la habían sacado de la celda usando sus poderes para luego salir de aquel lugar atacando a todo aquel que se pusiera por delante.

-¿¡Que pasa!?-pregunto mientras corrían.-...¿donde esta Fate?

-Encargándose de Bardock...-susurro Erio.-...tenemos que irnos antes de que nos encuentren.

El lugar que los rodeaba no era para nada un lugar fácil de escapar sin contar a los guardias que todavía protegían a Bardock, quería decir que debían ir con mucho cuidado si no querían caer en manos enemigas y volver a aquel infierno.

-Silencio.-dijo Subaru.-...míralos, ellos también se marchan.

Los guardias corrían para huir del fuego provocado en la sala de experimentos de Bardock, seguramente ni Fate ni el propio Bardock habían detenido el fuego y ahora comenzaba a extenderse por todo el lugar.

-Tenemos que avisar al Consejo.-dijo uno de los guardias mientras corría.

-¡Que le jodan! Es más importante mi vida que esos bastardos.-dijo el otro.-...¡salgamos de aquí!

Corrieron hacia una puerta desde donde podían ver que se entraba algo de luz, seguramente una salida para todos los que estaban en ese maldito lugar.

-Rápido.-susurro Subaru.

-Vamos, Shamal.-dijo Erio.

La rubia asintió, a diferencia de ellos, ella no tenía ningún poder a parte de sus habilidades médicas y no entendía del todo porque la salvarían pero ella no estaba dispuesta a quedarse allí preguntandoselo a si misma. Tenía una vida a la que volver y una mujer a la que amar más que nunca.

-Vamos.-dijo.

Los tres se lanzaron a la carrera cuando algo agarro su pierna, una mano en llamas que hizo que gimiera de dolor y cayera al suelo obligando a Subaru y Erio a detenerse con ella.

-¡No puedes irte!-grito el guardia.

Shamal lo miro a los ojos, era horrible ver como se estaba quemando vivo pero por mucho que quisiera sabía que no podía hacer nada por él, no con ese tipo de heridas.

-Déjala.-dijo Erio.

Le asesto una patada en la cara que obligo al guardia a soltar a Shamal mientras Subaru usaba sus poderes para enviar una suave brisa de frio sobre su pierna para relajar el dolor y entre los dos, la ayudaban a levantarse y seguir.

-Ya queda poco.-dijo Subaru.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien en unos momentos.-la conforto Erio.

Shamal asintió, no entendía porque ellos estaban arriesgando su vida y libertad por ella pero se sintió tan agradecida que las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras apretaba su agarre en ellos.

-No se porque lo hacéis, pero gracias.-susurro.

-Sabemos lo que es estar solo.-dijo Subaru.-...sabemos lo que es no tener a nadie que se preocupe por ti más que tu mismo.

-Por eso...-murmuro Erio.-...no dejaremos que nadie viva solo como nosotros, no dejaremos a nadie atrás.

Shamal iba a decirles que ella tampoco los iba a dejar atrás cuando vio que todo comenzaba a venirse abajo, un fuerte ruido y una fuerza que incluso ella podía percibir se adueñaron del lugar mientras todo se caía.

-Tenemos que salir.-dijo Subaru.

-Esta ahí delante.-dijo Erio.-...podemos llegar.

Con toda la fuerza que pudo recoger, Shamal agarro sus manos, respirando hondamente a pesar del dolor de su pierna, corrió hacia la salida rezando para llegar a tiempo.

_Volveré, Signum...lo haré..._

* * *

El viaje al hospital había sido una odisea, Signum se había mostrado entera ante lo que había pasado pero por dentro se sentía tan tensa como Vita, Teanna había sido su mejor alumna y por eso había pasado a trabajar con ellas. Nunca se imagino que la primera en acabar en un hospital iba a ser esa joven decidida.

_Estaría más tranquila si Shamal las estuviera tratando..._

Porque aunque Teanna había salido con unos cuantos golpes y un terrible dolor de cabeza que duraría por días, Hayate no había tenido tanta suerte, sabía poco de ella a parte de que la estaban operando pero al parecer la explosión le había causado daños en la columna vertebral cuando se apartó.

De todas formas y seguramente si no se hubiera apartado y hubiera saltado de espaldas en el último segundo no estaría viva para intentar contarlo.

-Ya estamos allí...-dijo Nanoha.

Era la única de ellas que no había dicho ni una palabra, aunque Signum podía entenderla, acababa de escuchar de la boca de su padre las torturas y las razones por las que su novia había pasado un infierno siendo niña solo para recibir las duras noticias de que su amiga estaba hospitalizada grave en el hospital. De ser ella, Signum no estaría contenta.

-Policía...-dijo a la recepcionista al entrar.-...venimos a ver a Hayate Yagami y Teanna Lanster.

-La señorita Lanster esta en la tercera planta, habitación 7.-dijo la recepcionista rápidamente.-...desgraciadamente la señorita Yagami esta en cuidados intensivos, solo familia puede pasar a verla, aunque disponen de un cristal para observarla desde fuera.

-Gracias.-murmuro Nanoha.

Siguió su camino mientras Singum y Vita intercambiaban miradas y se dirigieron directamente hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos, donde sabían que seguramente estaría también Teanna y se encontraron a Carim.

-Carim...-respiro Nanoha.-...¿como esta?

-Mal...-susurro Carim.-...dicen que seguramente no pueda caminar...

Nanoha abrazo a la rubia mirando a Teanna, la joven parecía más sentirse peor que nunca, incluso cuando Signum y Vita le dieron un pequeño abrazo y le preguntaron como estaba.

-Es culpa mía...-susurro Teanna.-...debí saber que algo no estaba bien...maldita sea, pude sentirlo.

-A veces las cosas pasan.-dijo Signum.

-No puedes culparte.-dijo Vita.-...ella era una profesional como tu, seguramente sabía que algo estaría mal.

Nanoha se separo de Carim mientras la rubia se pegaba de nuevo al cristal, viendo a la joven morena respirar tranquilamente con ayuda de las maquinas y la mascarilla alrededor de ella.

-Mi chica es lista...-susurro Carim.-...seguramente sabía que algo no estaba bien pero decidió seguir...porque ella no podía dejar de buscar las pruebas.

-Lo se...-dijo Teanna.-...pero si yo...

Con una velocidad que sorprendió a todos Nanoha se puso delante de Teanna arrodillándose a su lado para tomarle la cara y forzarla a mirarla.

-No te culpes...-dijo Nanoha.-...no sirve de nada, no puedes cambiarlo, pero lo que si puedes hacer es seguir luchando para resolver todo esto y tener una enorme sonrisa en tu cara cuando ella despierte. Lo único que puedes hacer es darle las gracias por su esfuerzo en el caso y hacerle saber que en ti tiene una buena amiga, ¿entendido?

A través de sus lágrimas Teanna asintió y se dejo abrazar por Nanoha mientras su mirada se tornaba algo más oscura, señal de que estaba a punto de estallar por todo pero se detuvo al escuchar el teléfono de Carim.

-¿Arf?-dijo Carim.-...¿sabes donde esta? Dime la dirección, maldita sea luego te dejo que les digas lo que quieras...¡Arf!

Unos segundos más y Carim apago su teléfono dejándolo en su bolsillo para mirar a las cuatro agentes a su espalda con una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

-Sabemos donde esta Bardock.-dijo Carim.-...Arf les hizo confesar.

* * *

Bardock no se lo podía creer, lo que estaba viendo era lo que había esperado toda su vida, su arma, su preciado tesoro que su maestro no supo terminar, él lo había hecho.

_¡Hoy puede ser un gran día!_

Solo tenía que controlarla y sería el dueño y señor del mundo, junto con ella su otro monstruo lo harían intocable, invencible.

_Hombre muerto...ella no tiene control..._

Bardock miro a su monstruo antes de volver a mirar a la chica, su piel se había tornado profundamente pálida, con dibujos en línea que cubrían su cuerpo y cara un extraño dibujo representando una pirámide o un triangulo, su cabello antes dorado ahora era negro con mechas blancas que le daba aspecto mortal mientras su ojos se teñían entre un rojo sangre y un color dorado.

-Increíble...-susurro.

En su mano izquierda, una espada enorme, de empuñadura negra y sable dorado que tenía fuerza para aplastar y cortar a partes iguales, en la derecha cubierta con una fuerte protección de hierro, su puño daba la impresión de poder destrozar cada obstaculo en el camino.

No había duda, estaba hecha para matar y dominar...

_Tu me despertaste, desprecio humano..._

Sus palabras entraron en su mente lentamente, casi como una caricia mortal que lo hizo temblar de arriba abajo mientras se alejaba de ella buscando una manera de controlarla, miro a su otro monstruo, que lo miraba con aspecto aburrido aunque a través de esa mirada podía ver cierta preocupación por la situación.

-¡Ayúdame a controlarla!

_¿En serio? ¿No la querías para ti? Además aunque quisiera, me tienes encadenado..._

Bardock lo libero de sus cadenas antes de que terminara la frase y se sintió tentado a dejarlo allí, en manos de Fate, pero por mucho que quisiera, él sabía lo que era pasar por lo que ella estaba pasando y no quería que se arrepintiera de los mismos errores.

_Me debes una, gilipollas..._

Fate levanto su espada, un simple movimiento que casi lo lanza al suelo de nuevo y se acercó andando a ellos, lentamente, sin prisa por asesinar pero sin la pausa para pensarlo dos veces.

_¿Te atreves a ponerte en mi camino?_

_Lo siento, pero no eres tu..._

Ella lo miro, con una pequeña sonrisa mientras levantaba su espada y la bajaba con fuerza, haciendo que golpeara duramente la pared mientras Bardock salía completamente de la habitación, directo a la sala en llamas de experimentos.

-¡No! ¡Sacadme de aquí! ¡No!

Los dos lo ignoraron demasiado centrados en uno en el otro, rivales completamente iguales, la misma fuerza, la misma capacidad de lucha, los mismos instintos asesinos, los habían creado para matar y allí estaban, dispuestos a matarse uno a otro.

_¿Quien soy entonces?_

_Una mujer buena, Fate...eres una buena mujer..._

_No lo soy, acabo de matarlo..._

Miro la sala de experimentos donde podía escuchar los gritos de Bardock pero no le importo, el bastardo se lo merecía más que nadie y él necesitaba hacerla entrar en razón.

_Siento lo que te hice, Fate, lo que os hice a todos, no tengo excusa, ninguno de nosotros la tiene pero..._

_Tienes razón, nadie tiene excusa para lo que paso, nos destrozasteis, muchos murieron por nada..._

_Lo se..._

Le puso la espada en el cuello listo para cortarle la cabeza si quería pero el agarro la espada con sus enormes manos y la miro a los ojos con lo que pensó que había dejado de sentir hacia mucho tiempo.

_Si te sirve de algo, nuestras vidas fueron destruidas también..._

_No lo creo..._

No olvidaría la energía amarga de aquel hombre, sus golpes, las palabras de perdón mientras la golpeaba las veces que se negó y las veces que se había odiado a si misma por no poder odiar a su verdugo solo porque él le pedía perdón.

_Takamachi lo dejo después de la paliza que te dio Masaf, todos quisimos hacerlo pero solo él salio a tiempo antes de que el infierno se desatara..._

_¿Takamachi?_

Fate se agarro la cabeza obligándose a si misma a bajar la espada, el dolor de cabeza por ese nombre era demasiado, recordaba cosas con ese nombre, personas, sentimientos.

_¡Fate-chan!_

_Nanoha...Nanoha Takamachi..._

Él vio su oportunidad entonces, se lanzó sobre ella y la golpeo dejándola inconsciente mientras los pensamientos seguían golpeándola pudiendo hacerle sentir a través de ella el amor, la tristeza y el dolor.

_¡Toby!_

Él se giro una última vez hacia su nombre gritado con las últimas fuerzas mentales de Bardock mientras cogía a Fate en brazos, incapaz de dejarla allí.

-Enmendare mis errores...-susurro a si mismo.-...empezando contigo...

Y desapareció con ella entre sus brazos, dispuesto a cambiar todo lo que él, como muchos otros habían hecho mal en el pasado y a cobrar la venganza que tanto anhelaban los dos. Habían nacido para matar y eso mismo harían una vez la enseñara a controlar su poder.

_Los dos juntos nos desharemos de los que nos hicieron daño..._


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

Signum no recordaba haber corrido tanto en toda su vida, después de que Carim les diera la dirección, ella, Vita y Nanoha habían ido lo más deprisa posible hasta la guarida de Bardock con la esperanza de poder desmantelar todo y rescatar a los retenidos.

-No tenemos un plan.-dijo Vita.

-Improvisaremos.-dijo Signum.-...no tengo tiempo para pensar en planes ahora.

Nanoha se mantenía en silencio, casi sin fuerzas para decir nada esperando con ansia el reencuentro con Fate-chan, ella sabía que iba a costarle contarle la verdad y que seguramente la odiara por ser hija de su verdugo pero no le importaba, si necesitaba tiempo ella la esperaría para siempre.

-Atención.-dijo Vita.-...estamos delante.

Aparcaron el coche algo más lejos por si había guardias apostados en la puerta y bajaron acercándose lentamente hasta donde debía estar el complejo donde Bardock se escondía pero lo que encontraron no fue para nada lo que esperaban.

-Vita, llama a los bomberos.-dijo Signum rápidamente.-...Nanoha no te...

Demasiado tarde, Signum miro a Nanoha correr como alma que se llevaba el diablo en busca de que tesoro más preciado mientras ella la seguía, rezando para que su esposa no estuviera allí.

_Por favor, por favor, que no este..._

De repente unas manos agarraron a Nanoha y la retuvieron en su lugar, era una chica de mirada helada y pelo morado corto entre las sombras Signum pudo ver el cabello rojo y otro rubio y sintió que su corazón se paraba lentamente.

-¡Manos arriba! ¡Policía!-grito sacando su arma.-...identificaos.

La joven no soltó a Nanoha pero si insto a los otros dos a salir del escondite para identificarse, cabello rojo, corto, mirada de niño asustado, el chico parecía estar esperando que ella apretara el gatillo y la mujer rubia...

-Shamal...-susurro.

-Signum...-susurro Shamal.-...¡Signum!

Corrió a sus brazos sin prestar atención a nada más fundiendose en un beso cargado de anhelo y pasión mientras pegaban sus cuerpos lo más posible disfrutando del contacto que tanto habían echado de menos. Podía notar la mirada algo divertida de Vita detrás de ella pero no le importaba, tenía a su mujer de vuelta, lo único que quería.

-¡Fate-chan!

Signum y Shamal se separaron lentamente todavía abrazadas y miraban a Nanoha deshacerse en brazos de Subaru que finalmente la dejo en el suelo acercándose a Erio.

-¿Fate?-pregunto Shamal.-...¿la conocéis? ¿Esta bien?

-Si...es agente de policía.-dijo Signum.-...y la novia de esta mujer.

-El arma de Masaf...-dijo Subaru.-...sabemos quien es.

Shamal asintió separandose de su esposa para acercarse a Nanoha y acomodar entre sus brazos, mirando al lugar en llamas que comenzaba a desaparecer.

-Ella nos dijo que nos fuéramos.-dijo Erio.-...se quedo a detener a Bardock.

-Entonces están...-comenzó Vita.

-Bardock si.-dijo Subaru.-...no noto su fuerza vital, pero Fate sigue con vida, aunque su energía disminuye a cada minuto que pasa.

-Entonces...tenemos que buscarla...-dijo Nanoha.-...tengo que encontrarla.

Erio y Subaru se miraron, no querían pensar que estaba con la otra presencia que les había hablado estado con Bardock pero era la única opción.

-No es una buena opción.-dijo Subaru.-...creo que esta con la otra presencia que nos hablo.

-¿Como?

-Había alguien más allí.-dijo Erio.-...creo que él se llevo a Fate, es un tipo poderoso, más que todos nosotros.

-¡No me importa!-dijo Nanoha.-...tengo que ir a por ella.

Signum cerró los ojos calmando así la tremenda tensión que se vivía a su alrededor, Nanoha no estaba en un estado de razonar y ellos debían saber a que se enfrentaban antes de poder ayudar a Fate.

-¿Sabéis si la continuo realzando?-pregunto Signum.

-No lo sabemos...-dijo Erio.-...pero si nos saco sangre y la puso en una jeringuilla especial para usarla en ella.

-Pero no sabéis si la uso.-intervino Vita.

-No...por desgracia no...-susurro Subaru.

Nanoha se levantó y fue hasta Signum, tenía que hacerle entender que debían seguir a Fate y al otro hombre para traerla a casa, tenía que entender que ella necesitaba a Fate de nuevo en casa, a su lado.

-Signum...-susurro Nanoha.-...por favor...

Signum puso una mano en su hombro y la abrazo, mirando a su esposa que asintió con lágrimas en los ojos mientras los demás esperaban en silencio.

-Se lo que sientes.-susurro en su oído.-...pero no podemos hacer nada hasta no saber más.

Y acto seguido le asesto un puñetazo en el estomago que dejo a Nanoha sin sentido casi al momento cayendo en brazos de Signum que la recogió y miro a Vita con la mirada más firme que alguna vez había tenido.

-Llama a Carim, dile que mande a Yuuno y Jaila con Zafira a investigar todo esto.-dijo en susurro.-...dile que no hemos encontrado a Fate pero que estamos investigando y que lleve a Takamachi a la oficina, es bueno reconociendo el terreno y quiero que camine por cada maldito centímetro de este sitio, ¿entendido?

-Como el agua...-dijo Vita.

Shamal miro a Erio y Subaru, no sabía nada de ellos, si tendrían familia, si alguien los esperaba y ellos parecían más silenciosos que nunca.

-¿Volveréis a casa?-pregunto.

-No tenemos...-murmuro Erio.-...Bardock mato a mis padres.

-Yo...-dijo Subaru.-...mi padre me entrego a Bardock, no quiero volver allí.

-Entonces que vengan.-dijo Signum.

Shamal la miro pero ella hizo su mejor papel para ignorarla mientras cargaba a Nanoha sobre su espalda y comenzaba a caminar hacia el coche.

-Necesitamos reclutas y ellos tienen habilidades.-explicó.-...a mi me vendrían muy bien.

Subaru y Erio la miraron con algo de sorpresa y luego miraron a Shamal que asintió con su mejor sonrisa mientras extendía sus manos hacia ellos que las cogieron con pequeñas sonrisas.

-Desde ahora, esta será vuestra familia.-dijo Shamal.

* * *

No es que fuera su escondite perfecto pero Toby no encontró lugar mejor para que él y Fate pasaran la noche que aquella cueva, aunque era fría y poco acogedora se las ingenio para crear fuego con uno de sus muchos poderes y mantener el lugar caliente.

Fue entonces cuando se percato de que Fate no había vuelto a su estado normal y temía que Bardock hubiera logrado hacerle lo mismo que a él, convertirla en un monstruo fuera de toda salvación.

_Mary..._

Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza y corazón al recordarla, tan hermosa como había sido su Mary le había pedido que no fuera a la misión que le cambiaría la vida, iban a casarse, iban a formar su familia y por su propia estupidez todo se había arruinado.

-Donde...estoy...-susurro Fate.

Toby la miro sentarse apoyándose en la pared, aunque había algo distinto en la Fate que él había visto antes, esta Fate era mucho más como la humana Fate.

-¿Fate?-pregunto.

-Si...-susurro ella.-...¿donde...? ¿Donde estamos?

Toby sonrió, por lo menos ahora los dos podía trabajar juntos mientras sus personalidades no fueran reemplazadas por sus poderes asesinos, algo que llegaría a ellos tarde o temprano.

-Fate...Bardock esta muerto.-dijo Toby.-...estamos fuera...

-Nanoha...-susurro Fate agarrando su cabeza.-...Nanoha...Takamachi...

_¿Takamachi? ¿Puede ser una hija de Shiro?_

-Fate...soy Toby...amigo de Shiro Takamachi durante el incidente de Masaf...-susurro Toby.-...un monstruo genético como tu.

-¿Como yo?-pregunto Fate.-...¿les serviste y te convirtieron en algo como yo?

-No exactamente.-dijo Toby.-...acomódate para que te cuente la historia.

Fate lo hizo, demasiado debil para realmente discutir, no le gustaba el tipo pero tampoco podía negarle una explicación, al fin y al cabo había pasado mucho tiempo y él no se veía mejor de lo que ella se sentía.

-Todo comenzó después de que tu hermano Harlaow atacara la central...-susurro Toby.

**Flashback**

_Estaban rodeados, Toby corría por los pasillos intentando escapar de los oficiales que lo perseguían buscando respuestas, respuestas que él no tenía y las pocas que tenía solo los dejaba como unos completos monstruos._

_-Mary...-susurro para si mismo._

_Tenía que llegar hasta ella como fuese, necesitaba que ella le dijera que todo iba a estar bien y que saldrían de aquello aunque el infierno los quemara vivos. Pero Mary no estaba, ella le había dicho que no volviera si se marchaba y él se había marchado._

_-¿Porque corro si no tengo donde volver?-se pregunto._

_Dejo de correr un momento respirando pesadamente, pensando en todo lo que le había quitado aquella misión, amigos, familia, amor, solo Takamachi había salido de allí antes de todo esto y Toby realmente deseaba que fuese feliz allá donde estuviera._

_-¡Esta por allí!-grito un oficial._

_Sintió el miedo en la garganta, algo tan raro para él pero tan real, iban a terminar con él tan rápido que ni siquiera iba a verlo llegar cuando algo lo agarro del cuello y lo impulso a un cuarto vacío._

_-¿Quien eres?-pregunto._

_La sombra no mediría más de 1, 60 de altura y pertenecía al adolescente que se dejó ver con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios._

_-Los oficiales están por llegar, sal a que te salven.-susurro sin ganas._

_Iba a morir allí o a ser condenado, lo tenía tan claro como el día pero aún así había algo más allí, ese niño ni siquiera parecía estar esperando a alguien._

_-¿Que te pasa? ¡Vete con ellos!-grito._

_-No los quiero a ellos...-dijo el joven.-...te quiero a ti._

_-A...¿a mi?-pregunto Toby._

_-Si, Toby.-dijo el joven.-...a ti..._

**Flashback**

-...después recuerdo el olor a pólvora y un gran dolor en el pecho.-dijo Toby.-...no se como nos saco de allí ni porque solo me cogió a mi, pero ese joven era Bardock y era el alumno aventajado de Masaf.

-Increíble...-susurro Fate.-...entonces él te llevo y te encerró donde te encontré, ¿Verdad?

-No..-dijo Toby.-...al principio era celdas, como las vuestras, hasta que me realzo demasiado como para controlarlo él solo y creo mi prisión.

Fate se detuvo un momento, era muy parecido a lo que ella había entendido que quería hacerle, pero aun así ella no notaba ningún cambio, aunque si recordaba el fuerte dolor que había pasado cuando Bardock le había clavado la jeringuilla en el cuello.

-Fate...-susurro Toby.-...¿no notas nada raro en ti?

-¿Raro?-pregunto Fate.-...no...

Toby se acercó a ella y le cogió un mechón de pelo para mostrárselo haciendo que saltara en sorpresa al ver que no era el mismo color de siempre.

-Es negro...-susurro Fate.-...¿porque?

-Porque lo que te inyecto era el realce final...-dijo Toby.-...cuando tu consciencia vuelva a caer bajo el dominio de la sed de lucha, ya no volverás.

Fate se miro a si misma, sus manos que ahora podía ver claramente estaban marcadas con dibujos y podía sentir el poder dormido deseando estallar dentro de ella. Finalmente Bardock se había salido con la suya.

Era un monstruo...

-Y tu...-comenzó Fate.

-No se cuanto durare, llevo demasiado sin controlarme.-confesó Toby.-...pero te enseñare lo que se y juntos podremos llevarlo mejor, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si...-susurro Fate.

Mientras tanto dejaría que los peces gordos se regodearan o se fastidiaran por sus muertes hasta que pudiera matarlos él mismo, ya no le importaba si ganaba o no, ellos le habían quitado su futuro y Toby iba a quitarles mucho más que eso.

_Solo esperad a que estemos listos, porque si nuestras vidas tienen que terminar, vamos a quitaros las vuestras también._


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

Chrono no cabía dentro de su enfado, estaba furioso y necesitaba ver la cabeza de alguien rodar por la mesa de su oficina, a su lado, su madre lloraba y gritaba a partes iguales obligandole a volver a la época de la perdida de su padre. La única diferencia era que ahora era su hermana y que él no estaba dispuesto a pasar por aquello.

-Quiero saber de esos hombres y quien los envió cuando Masaf los solicito.-mustió Chrono mirando al primer ministro de interiores.

-Fue Mashamoto.-contestó tranquilamente.-...tengo entendido que él llevaba escuadrones especiales esa época.

-Y ahora es el rey del Consejo.-dijo Chrono.-...¡como se les ocurrió!

El Primer Ministro Nishida se movió incomodo en su silla, no le gustaba que se cuestionaran sus ordenes, pero aquello había sido un error necesario para asegurar la permanencia del presidente.

-No hubo otra manera de lo contrario Mashamoto lo habría contado todo a otros países a cambio de salvación.-dijo tranquilamente.-...nos habrían aniquilado por eso.

-Y a cambio dejaron que mataran a cientos de personas y que convirtieran a mi hermana en un arma...-susurro seriamente.

-No nos vea como enemigos, Admirante Harlaow...-susurro el primer ministro.-...queremos ayudar a su hermana para detener toda esta locura y que no se extienda a otros lugares.

-No, lo que quieren es salvar sus traseros.-dijo Chrono.-...pero no me importa, mi hermana esta desaparecida con alguien que ni siquiera se que es, señor mientras su Jefe del Consejo se pasea sin problemas por los Departamentos con su risa cargada de arrogancia.

-Lo siento...-susurro e ministro.

Chrono no lo miro mientras se marchaba de allí, no podía imaginarse a manos de que clase de gente le estaba dejando el país, aunque ahora ni siquiera le importaba, solo quería salvar a su hermana y darle paz.

-Mama, todo saldrá bien.-susurro a su madre.

Lindy se levantó, en sus manos una foto de su difunto marido y padre de Chrono y una de Fate en sus años de infancia.

-Voy a visitar la comisaria de Fate.-dijo Lindy.

-¿Como?-pregunto su hijo.

-Quiero conocer el lugar y quizá allí entre todos se nos ocurra una idea para derrocar a Mashamoto y meterlo donde se merece.

Chrono miro a su madre algo preocupado, le daba miedo pensar hasta donde podría llegar pero lo pasa peor sin tener ninguna noticia y pensó que era la mejor fuente de información que tenían.

-Esta bien, madre.-dijo Chrono.-...vamos...

* * *

Decir que le dolía hasta el alma no parecía suficiente cuando se despertó, podía notar cada presencia como si estuviera encima de ella y el cuerpo le ardía y dolía por todas partes. Pero tenía claro una cosa, tenía que moverse.

-¡Doctor! ¡Doctor!

Podía escuchar la voz de lejos, como una suave caricia sobre sus dolores, la reconocería en cualquier parte aunque hubiera miles de voces iguales, su rubia tenía un acento muy especial que siempre la derretía.

-Vale...-dijo un hombre.-...buenos días, bella durmiente.

Hayate apenas atino a sonreír mientras la examinaban, le quitaron la mascarilla de la cara y le regulaban el suero para que se sintiera más cómoda, aunque seguía doliendole todo el cuerpo.

-Tranquila, en una hora te cambian las vendas.-dijo el doctor.-...y quien sabe si dejaremos que la rubia de ahí fuera pase a darte el beso de buenas noches.

Hayate miro de reojo a quien se refería para ver a Carim pegada en el cristal, las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos y mantenía las manos pegadas al cristal mientras le decía palabras que ella no podía escuchar pero si podía leer de sus labios.

_Te amo..._

Sintió su sonrisa ensancharse sin darse cuenta mientras giraba la cabeza hacia su médico algo rápidamente haciéndole gemir de dolor ante la pequeña risa de su médico que se dedico a colocarla de nuevo cómodamente mientras miraba entre ella y Carim.

-¿Quieres que la deje pasar ahora?-pregunto el doctor.

Hayate asintió con todas las fuerzas que podía, quería verla de cerca y tocarla, tener su presencia a su lado como quería, había pasado tanto miedo en la explosión pensando que ya no podrían hablar ni tener otro de sus besos que todo lo que necesitaba era que la abrazara y le dijera que todo estaba bien.

-Esta bien.-dijo el doctor.

Se marcho y a los pocos minutos, bañada por la luz del hospital, Hayate vio a su ángel personal aparecer en su puerta y acercarse a ella para tomarle la mano delicadamente.

-Te dije que debía ir yo.-susurro Carim.-...soy tu jefa.

Hayate sonrió y le apretó más la mano para obligarla a bajar hasta sus labios y robarle un beso que Carim concedió con muchas ganas...por lo menos hasta que noto una temblorosa mano por su pierna.

-Pervertida...-susurro en sus labios.

Pero no dijo nada más mientras le robaba otro beso y dejaba que aquella temblorosa mano recorriera la piel desnuda. Al fin y al cabo, nada podía negarse a un enfermo, ¿verdad?

* * *

Shiro llego a la oficina tan rápido que por un momento Vita tuvo la sensación de que estaba resurgiendo el antiguo oficial dentro de aquel hombre y se alegraba, porque era lo que necesitaban en aquel momento.

-Shiro, me alegra que haya venido...-dijo Vita.

-Si, bueno, es lo menos que puedo hacer.-dijo él.

Ella no podía negar que tenía razón y a pesar de eso no había podido evitar sentirse un poco culpable después de dejar su casa con su mujer e hijos sabiendo que había hecho en el pasado.

-Oiga, sobre su familia...-comenzó Vita.

-No se moleste.-dijo Shiro.-...mi mujer me odia y mis hijos no me hablan, con un poco de suerte mis nietos me llamaran monstruo en vez de abuelo.

Vita no pudo evitar sentir pena por él, un hombre que había pasado por un infierno aún cuando había hecho cosas imperdonables no se merecía aquel final.

-Se arreglara, confié...-susurro Vita.

-Seguro...-mustió Shiro.-...pero ahora, dígame para que me necesita.

Vita saco los planos, unos que Shiro conocía muy bien y comenzó a mirar señalando puntos que él conocía a la perfección mientras en su mente trazaba varias rutas de entrada y salida.

-Aqui estaba la base de Bardock.-dijo señalando el complejo.

-Tipo listo, el lugar donde nadie vendría a buscar.-susurro él.-...este sitio fue cerrado por derrames tóxicos años atrás, se cree que algo de los derrames puede estar todavía en la zona.

-Vaya...-dijo Vita.-...así que nadie lo visitaría.

-Exacto.-dijo Shiro.-...cerca de aqui hay unas cuevas, pasando el bosque pero son peligrosas, en algunas habitan animales enormes y en otras...

Vita se quedo mirándolo unos minutos hasta que él se detuvo y la miro confundido esperando a que hablara.

-¿Como sabe todo esto?-pregunto Vita.

-Bueno...-rió Shiro.-...fue uno de mis entrenamientos como policía, me perdí y recorrí toda la zona de arriba abajo hasta que me encontraron días después, fue una experiencia que no pude olvidar.

-Puede haber cambiado.-dijo Vita.

-No creo.-dijo Shiro.-...como dije, el derrame toxico perjudico gran parte de la zona, eso hizo que todo quedara muerto y la mayoría de cosas no pudieran volver a reproducirse, como los árboles y las plantas.

La joven no salía de su asombro, aquel hombre les iba a ser de muca ayuda buscando a Fate, entre él y el rastreo de Signum todo sería mucho más fácil o eso esperaba.

-¿Y bien...?-pregunto Shiro.-...¿cuando nos vamos?

* * *

_-Nanoha..._

_-¡Fate-chan! Lo sabía, sabía que volverías._

_Abrazó a la rubia en un mar de lágrimas, feliz por tenerla de vuelta entre sus brazos antes de tener que confesarle la verdad sobre su padre, la que tanto le dolía y que no sabía como le iba a afectar a su rubia._

_-Fate-chan yo..._

_-Te amo, Nanoha...-susurro ella.-...recuerda eso..._

_-Yo también.-dijo Nanoha sin aliento.-...por eso se que ibas a resistir._

_Fate sonrió y la acerco a ella chocando sus labios en un beso cargado de pasión y de ganas escondidas que querían llevar mucho más allá del tacto._

_-Fate-chan...-susurro Nanoha.-...necesito tenerte..._

_-Destruyeme, Nanoha...-susurro ella.-...por favor..._

_De repente todo cambio, era oscuro y Fate cada vez se alejaba más de ella mientras Nanoha intentaba sin éxito alcanzarla, ella solo se iba cada vez más lejos a pesar de los gritos de la joven para detenerla._

_-Destruyeme...-le decía Fate._

_-¡De que hablas!-grito Nanoha._

_-Nanoha...júrame que lo harás.-dijo ella.-...por el amor que nos tenemos._

_-¡No!-grito Nanoha.-...eres mi Fate-chan, ¡no quiero!_

_-Te amo...-susurro Fate._

_Nanoha cayó al suelo de rodillas mirando la imagen de su Fate-chan desaparecer para ser reemplazada por la enorme cara de una mujer muy parecida a Fate pero con el cabello oscuro y marcas en su pálida cara._

_-Fate-chan esta muerta.-dijo la mujer de mirada del infierno.-...ahora solo queda la destructora._

-¡No!-grito Nanoha.

Despertó con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y temblando en medio de un pequeño sofá, no recordaba como había llegado allí pero si quien la acompañaba, la rubia que habían traído con los dos jovenes en el coche cuando...

-Fate-chan...-susurro Nanoha.-...tengo que ir...

La rubia la detuvo con una simple caricia y la hizo mirarla a los ojos mientras volvía a colocarle la pequeña manta por encima, no era lo que necesitaba pero aún así se dejo llevar por el gesto amable y espero.

-No te preocupes, ya están en ello.-dijo Shamal.-...por cierto, soy Shamal, la esposa de Signum.

-¿Quien esta en ello?-pregunto Nanoha.

-Tu padre, Vita y la propia Signum...-dijo Shamal.-...ellos la traerán de vuelta, te lo prometo.

-¿Porque no estoy yo allí?-pregunto Nanoha.-...yo debo estar allí, ella es mi...

-Por eso mismo.-dijo Shamal.-...tu debes hacer otra cosa, estas demasiado involucrada.

Pero Nanoha no lo entendía, ella quería estar allí cuando encontraran a Fate, tenía que verla y besarla, ver que estaba bien además tenía la sensación de que Shamal no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

-¿Esta pasando algo más?-pregunto Nanoha.

-Si, que Hayate, tu amiga, se despertó.-dijo Shamal.-...Signum dijo que te lo dijera, que una tal Carim había llamado.

Con eso fue suficiente para que Nanoha se calmara un poco y Shamal pudiera reorganizar su estrategia de retener a Nanoha todo lo que pudiera mientras ellos hacían su trabajo, no podía dejar que nada influyera en lo que debían a hacer, pudieran salvar a Fate o no.

_Salvala Signum, por el bien de esta joven..._

* * *

-Señores, Bardock a muerto...

El murmullo entre las personas reunidas lleno la sala durante varios minutos hasta que el hombre que había hablado les obligo a guardar silencio y se puso al frente de todos.

-Mi deber como Presidente es anunciar que nuestro principal científico a muerto en extrañas circunstancias por culpa de los monstruos con los que trabajaba.-dijo severamente.-...por eso y en post de un futuro mejor, de ahora en adelante se apresara y asesinara a cualquier monstruo que se identifique y se revele contra las leyes de este tribunal.

-Pero señor...-dijo uno de los allí presentes.-...si pensaba usarlo para la guerra, ¿porque matarlos?

-Porque no están bajo un control de dominio.-dijo el Presidente.-...deben ser destruidos y debemos seguir trabajando hasta encontrar el arma perfecta.

-¿Y Harlaow?-pregunto otro.

-Harlaow ha muerto en el mismo incidente.-dijo el Presidente.-...no volverá a molestar ni a cooperar.

El lugar volvió a llenarse de murmullos que desaparecieron cuando el Presidente declaró acabada la reunión y se quedo solo en su despacho.

-Y bien...-dijo una sombra.

-Buscadla, encontradla y traédmela.-dijo el Presidente.

-Como guste, Mashamoto.-dijo otro de ellos.

Mashamoto miro a sus cuatro soldados realzados de élite y sonrió mientras se marchaban al bosque en busca de su última presa, la que faltaba para completar su equipo estrella de super soldados que llevarían el poder a su país.

-Pronto Fate...-susurro Mashamoto.-...pronto...


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

Toby sabía lo complicado que era controlar sus poderes, de hecho, él que había trabajado más tiempo con ellos que Fate ni siquiera sabía como detener la reacción que experimentaban cada vez que se descontrolaban pero por suerte, si sabía que hacía que tuvieran esas reacciones.

-¿Meditación?-pregunto Fate con sorpresa.-...¿Quieres que haga meditación?

-Si, tengo comprobado que lo que causa que nos descontrolemos es la violencia el dolor que nos causan a nosotros o a nuestros seres queridos.-dijo Toby.-...así que tenemos que encontrar la manera de tranquilizar esas emociones o acabaran por matarnos.

Y no le decía solo en sentido físico, antes que alguien tuviera la dura tarea de eliminarlos su mente se dispersaba de tal manera que no conseguían volver a su estado natural convirtiéndolos en maquinas de matar sin conciencia.

-Ven, vamos a probar.-dijo él.

-¿Tu lo has hecho alguna vez?-pregunto Fate.

Toby negó con la cabeza, él no había tenido ese gusto entre celdas y tubos de ensayo pero en su tiempo libre, donde no lo estudiaban ni querían matarlo se dedicaba a dejar la mente en blanco para relajar su estrés y así estabilizarse.

-No duele probar, ¿cierto?-dijo él.-...venga, no seas cobarde.

-No lo soy.-dijo Fate.-...es que no quiero hacerme ilusiones de poder controlar las rachas estando delante de cierta gente.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Toby.

-A que Nanoha Takamachi es la mujer que amo.-susurro ella.

Toby suspiro, él ya se lo imaginaba después de ver como la llamaba en sueños, pero aún así iba a ser difícil explicarle que su verdugo realmente no quería golpearla, que todo lo hacía por obligación y bajo amenaza.

-Shiro...-susurro Toby.-...Shiro Takamachi, supongo que es su padre o alguien altamente relacionado con ella, él fue el oficial asignado para ti, todos tuvimos asignaciones obligadas pero Masaf quiso que él fuera específicamente para ti.

-¿Porque?-pregunto Fate.-...¿porque él?

-Para castigarlo.-dijo Toby.-...Masaf era un bastardo fuera de lo normal, nos quería trabajando a todas horas, torturando a los civiles traídos para experimentar y Takamachi fue el único de nosotros que le plantó cara.

Ella podía entender porque lo habían castigado, Masaf quería verlos sufrir, suplicar por su vida mientras él jugaba con su genética y si Takamachi lo había enfadado seguramente Masaf no había sido nada indulgente con él.

-Entonces, ¿porque yo?-pregunto ella.

-Fácil.-dijo Toby.-...Takamachi desarrollo cierto cariño hacia ti, nunca supo o pudo explicarlo pero decía que tu eras especial, que estabas cargada de cariño solo que muy asustada para mostrarlo...

-Y Masaf sabía del cariño que me tenía...-susurro ella.-...por eso cuando lo castigo quiso que fuera conmigo, golpeándome a mi.

-Eso es...-susurro Toby.-...todavía recuerdo como lloraba después de cada sesión...mira Fate, se que es difícil, pero si no crees en nada, cree en que cada golpe físico fue para él uno emocional.

Fate miro al suelo, pensativa, ella conocía su parte de la historia donde ella había sufrido sola, sin nadie para ayudarla, pero no conocía la historia de aquellos hombres, la de Toby convertido en algo como ella, la de Takamachi, reducido a un peón por seguir sus ideales.

-No se que pensar...-susurro ella.-...quiero odiarlo y en cierta manera lo hago, pero a la vez se me hace difícil.

-Eras una niña, Fate, no sería normal que no nos odiaras.-dijo Toby.-...pero piensa que casi nadie gano con esto.

Ella sabía aunque le costaba reconocer que esos hombres que la habían asustado durante años estaban tan obligados como ella a vivir aquel infierno, lo único que no entendía era quien movía los hilos y porque.

-Mashamoto...-susurro Toby como leyendo sus pensamientos.-...él nos mandó a proteger a Masaf y seguramente estuviera enterado de todo lo relacionado con lo que se estaba haciendo.

-Mashamoto...-dijo Fate.-...¿el bastardo del consejo?

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto Toby.

-Él me transfirió personalmente a la comisaría de Carim y luego a Nanoha.-dijo Fate.-..Hayate siempre decía que ese tipo no le gustaba pero...

-¿A Nanoha también?-pregunto Toby.

-Si, ella dijo que él hombre la había convencido para ir allí ya que ella tenía en mente ir a Nueva York a...-la voz de Fate apagó mientras ella caía en la cuenta de algo.

-¿Que es?-pregunto Toby.

-Ese bastardo.-murmuro Fate.-...tenía planeado que Nanoha y yo nos conociéramos...

Toby se quedo pensando durante unos minutos y llegó a la conclusión de que aquello era algo más que probable, Mashamoto tenía un concepto extraño de la guerra y quizá hubiera querido ver enfrentadas a Nanoha y Fate.

-Aunque os hubiera querido peleadas como creo que lo hacía.-sonrió Toby.-...creo que no le salió del todo bien el plan, ¿verdad?

Fate se sonrojo mientras asentía, poco le importaba si hubiera sido la misma Nanoha la que la hubiera torturado de niña estaba segura que aún habiendo sido así se habría enamorado de ella justo como lo había hecho.

-¿No teníamos una sesión de meditación?-pregunto Fate.

-Oh.-dijo Toby.-...se ha sonrojado, que mona.

-Cállate, bicho de ojos azules.-murmuro ella.

Toby rió mientras se dirigieron a lo alto de uno de los pocos árboles todavía vivos de la zona para comenzar su meditación sintiéndose por primera vez como cuando había sido humano.

-Sabes, Takamachi tenía razón...-murmuro Toby.

-¿Como?-pregunto Fate.

-Eres especial...-dijo él guiñándole el ojo.

Fate comenzó a echar humo haciendo que él soltará una carcajada que sonó por todo el destruido bosque dándole la vida una vez perdida.

_Quizá, quizá no sea el final después de todo..._

* * *

Lindy entro a la oficina de policía observando cada pequeño detalle que cubría el lugar, desde sus luminosas paredes hasta la gente que trabajaba dando vida al edificio, parecía sereno y cargado de buen humor y aquello le reconfortaba.

-Madre, la sección de Fate.-dijo Chrono.

La mujer giro observando detenidamente a una joven que parecía recoger sus últimas cosas antes de marcharse, no sabía porque, pero aquella chica parecía estar tan estresada como ella y a la vez parecía querer mantener la fuerza para seguir adelante.

-¿Quien es esa chica, Chrono?-pregunto Lindy.

-La famosa Nanoha, madre.-dijo él.

-Vaya...si es hermosa.-murmuro Lindy caminando hacía ella.

-Claro que...-comenzó Chrono.-...¿Madre? ¿Donde vas?

Pero su madre ya no lo escuchaba, ella se dirigía hacia Nanoha que recogía ya su bolso para marcharse a ver a Hayate cuando sintió a alguien a su espalda y se giro para mirarla encontrándose de golpe con una mujer que le ofrecía una sonrisa.

-Así que...-dijo Lindy.-...tu eres la princesa de mi Fate.

-¿Señora?-pregunto Nanoha.

-Definitivamente tiene buen gusto...-continuó Lindy.-...esa chica sabe elegir a la perfección.

-¿De que habla?-pregunto Nanoha algo sonrojada.

Chrono apareció detrás de su madre y sonrió a Nanoha mientras agarraba a su madre para que dejara de dar vueltas alrededor de la chica y pudieran presentarse.

-Soy Chrono Harlaow y esta es mi madre Lindy Harlaow.-dijo él con una sonrisa.-...somos el hermano y la madre de Fate.

La rojez de Nanoha solo se hizo mayor mientras procesaba la información, definitivamente por lo que la madre de Fate decía debía conocer que Fate la quería lo que no le daba ningún punto para escapar de aquello.

-Encantada...-murmuro Nanoha.-...soy Nanoha Takamachi...la novia de Fate.

-¿Novia?-pregunto Lindy.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Chrono.-...¿por fin se atrevió?

Nanoha miro al suelo como si sus zapatos fueran lo más importante del mundo mientras retorcía sus manos ante la diversión de la familia de la rubia.

-Ya era hora.-dijo Lindy.-...me alegra tenerte en la familia, Nanoha.

-Si, por fin mi hermanita tiene novia.-dijo Chrono.-...cuando vuelva espero una gran cena de celebración, ¿Vale?

Nanoha los miro, ellos parecían felices aunque podía ver claramente que estaban tan cansados y tristes como ella por la falta de la rubia, pero tenía esperanza y eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba.

-Seguro...-murmuro Nanoha.

-Perfecto...-dijo Lindy.-...¿y Hayate-chan? ¿Esta buscando a mi hija?

-No...-dijo Nanoha.-...tuvo un accidente y esta en el hospital.

-¿En serio?.pregunto Chrono.

-Si, iba a verla ahora.-dijo Nanoha.-...¿queréis venir?

Los dos asintieron y se marcharon rápidamente con una fluida charla que no les permitió mirar a la sala de interrogatorios de donde Vita junto con Shiro Takamachi salían para encaminarse a la búsqueda de Fate y su misterioso compañero.

-Signum nos encontrará allí.-dijo Vita mientras salían.

-Espero que Fate este bien.-dijo Shiro.-...me gustaría pedirle perdón.

Vita miro de reojo al hombre, parecía algo desanimado por sus problemas pero con la firme convicción de hacer las cosas en condiciones esta vez cosa que la aliviaba porque sabía que en el fondo aquel hombre no era un mal tipo.

_Ahora mismo yo parezco peor que él..._

Porque las ordenes de Vita era más que claras y no precisamente dadas por Signum aunque su jefa ya le había dado unas parecidas anteriormente, estas ordenes venían de los altos mandos de las Fuerzas Especiales y del mismísimo presidente Yakano.

_Elimine a Fate T. Harlaow y a todos los realzados, Vita...es una orden._

* * *

**Proximamente**

_-Somos como tu, Harlaow y tu estas destinada a ser nuestra Comandante. Somos Dolor, Miedo y Furia, tu compañero es nuestro amigo Final y tu, querida, serás La Jefa._

_-Están cerca, puedo sentirlo._

_-Cuidado, no están solos..._

_-¿Tu?_

_-¡Salvalá!_

_-¡No!_

_-Lo siento, amiga mía._

_-No te vayas, no nos dejes otra vez._

_-Nanoha..._

_-No, esta no eres tu..._

_-¡Os presento a vuestra comandante! ¡La Jefa!_

_-Destruiremos todo a nuestro paso.-susurro.-...nada quedará libre._

**AN:**Mil gracias a todos por vuestras palabras, criticas constructivas y demás, gracias a lectores y gente que se molesta en dejar comentarios. Me alegro de que os este gustando y espero seguir así, ¿os gustan los avances? ¡Pues cogeos a la silla que vienen curvas!


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

Shamal había decidido llevar a Subaru y Erio al hospital para que conocieran al resto de miembros del equipo de su esposa y para que vieran que realmente un humano no era un ser despreciable como les habían dado entender Bardock y los guardias.

-Gracias.-dijo Teanna.

-Un placer, señorita Lanster.-dijo la enfermera.

Sonrió al ver a Teanna levantada ya con sus informes, como siempre aquella joven miraba cada detalle de cada cosa que hacía al fin de encontrar la solución apropiada y ahora, estaba con unos papeles que Shamal consideraba eran tremendamente importantes.

-No has cambiado nada.-murmuro entrando a su cuarto.

La aludida se giro y sonrió abiertamente mirando a la rubia, como esposa de Signum, ella había conocido a cada miembro del equipo y los tenía en alta estima como ellos a ella, por eso cuando Teanna se acercó a ella y la abrazó ella devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza.

-Me alegro de que estés bien.-dijo Teanna.-...pensé que no volveríamos a verte.

-Estoy aquí.-aseguró Shamal.-...y no sola.

Teanna miro al lado de Signum donde un joven y una chica estaban parados mirando la escena de las dos mujeres con cierta paz.

-¿Ellos?-pregunto Teanna.

-Están realzados.-admitió Shamal.-...son victimas de Bardock y no quise dejarlos allí.

-Vaya...-dijo ella.-...pues, bienvenidos.

Erio asintió y estrecho la mano con ella, sus ojos eran un mar de fuego tranquilo, esperando secretamente para estallar pero por alguna razón, Teanna no podía identificarlo como una amenaza.

-Erio Mondial.-dijo el chico.-...encantado.

-Teanna Lanster.-dijo ella.-...igualmente.

Una pequeña sonrisa se cruzó entre los dos cuando separaron las manos y Teanna miro a la joven parada a su lado con su mirada azul como el hielo y su cara mezclada entre la inseguridad y algo que Teanna tuvo miedo de identificar.

Aquella mujer le daba escalofríos y no precisamente de miedo, algo incomprensible para ella.

-Subaru Nakajima.-murmullo.

Su voz, la manera de mirarla, todo hizo que la temperatura subiera varios grados auqnue ella pareciera hielo puro.

-Teanna...-susurro ella.

Shamal y Erio se miraron y silenciosamente abandonaron el cuarto incapaces de soportar la tensión que allí se vivía.

-Crees que...-murmuro Shamal.

-O se matan...-dijo Erio.-...o se comen.

Por alguna razón, Shamal estaba totalmente convencida que aquellas miradas no iban a ser precisamente de oído.

* * *

Hayate estaba igual de mimada que una niña pequeña, entre Carim cuidándola todo el día, su enfermera personal que se encargaba de recordar sus tratamientos por ella y ahora Nanoha, Lindy y Chrono no era de extrañar que tuviera una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Recuerda que en una hora vendré a cambiarte los vendajes.-dijo la enfermera.

-Si, mama Caro.-dijo Hayate.-...a sus ordenes mama Caro.

Caro sonrió y le golpeo suavemente con su libreta en la cabeza antes de marcharse para dejar a Hayate con su familia y amigos.

-Eres igual de mala que siempre.-murmuro Chrono.

-Y tu eres igual de estirado.-dijo Hayate.

-Querida me alegro de que estés bien.-dijo Lindy abranzandola.-...Fate no hubiera estado contenta si algo te hubiese pasado.

A la mención de su nombre Hayate posó su mirada en Nanoha que intentó sonreirle sin éxito y rápidamente miro a Carim que entendió el mensaje a la perfección.

-Señora Harlaow, Chrono, ¿quieren venir a tomar algo?-pregunto Carim.

-Si, claro.-dijo Lindy.

-Os dejamos solas.-dijo Chrono.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró la mirada de Hayate retorno a Nanoha, esta vez con un gesto serio mientras le palmeaba el lado de la cama para que se sentara, cosa que ella hizo con un leve gesto de malestar.

-Como lo llevas.-dijo Hayate.

-No puedo más...-suspiro Nanoha.-...no hago más que llorar y pedir a dios que Fate-chan este bien, quiero ir a buscarla pero no me dejan y para colmo me he enterado de que mi padre tiene mucho que ver con sus pesadillas.

-¿Que dices?-pregunto Hayate.

-Mi padre fue el guardia encargado de torturarla.-susurro Nanoha.-...no me gusta y sigo enfadada con él pero...es mi padre.

Hayate podía notar su inseguridad, ella misma estaba enfadada con su padre aunque ni siquiera lo conocía aunque intentaba no mostrarlo delante de Nanoha que ya tenía suficiente.

-Y...que vas a hacer.

-A veces quiero huir...-susurro ella.-...de verdad, a veces quiero desaparecer y no volver nunca más pero...

-¿Pero?-pregunto Hayate.

-La amo.-dijo Nanoha.

Fue una verdad tan intima que Hayate sintió algunas lágrimas caer por su rostro, no necesitaba nada más para saber que Nanoha no se echaría para atrás a pesar de su miedo.

-Una cosa rara esto de querer a alguien, ¿eh?-susurro Hayate.

-Ni que lo digas.-murmuro Nanoha.-...¿ y tu? ¿estas bien?

-Preocupada, estresada...-dijo Hayate.-...pero muy feliz de haber salido de aquel infierno, por un momento pensé que no podría.

Nanoha le cogió la mano parte para confortarla y en parte para asegurarse de que ella estaba allí, necesitaba que por lo menos Hayate estuviera con ella para apoyarla en aquel duro momento de lo contrario no pensaba que podría resistirlo.

* * *

Momoko Takamachi suspiro de nuevo como lo llevaba haciendo desde aquella mañana, su marido se había marchado esa mañana después de que ella prácticamente lo hubiera echado de allí y ahora no podía evitar el puñal de la culpa atravesándole el corazón.

_Me conoces, Momoko, sabes que jamás le haría daño a nadie por elección propia..._

Ella lo sabía, ella conocía muy bien con quien se había casado y lo amaba entre otras cosas por su falta de maldad, aunque todo aquello la había superado de una manera que ni ella podía imaginar.

Pero...¿y si no hubiera tenido otra opción? ¿y si de verdad no hubiera tenido otra salida?

_¿Que habrías hecho tu en su lugar?_

La pregunto atravesó su mente como un relámpago e hizo ver la otra perspectiva de aquel asunto, la perspectiva de Shiro. Si tu familia estaba amenazada por un hombre capaz de crear aquellas situaciones, ¿podrías resistirte a seguir sus ordenes?

-Mama...-escucho a lo lejos.-...¡Mama!

Se giro para observar a Kyouya acercándose a ella con un sobre entre sus manos y la mirada estoica en su cara, era como si lo que iba a darle fuera algo tan importante como la vida misma.

-Es de papa...-susurro Kyouya.

Momoko la agarró con manos temblorosas, había visto muchas películas sobre aquello y no quería conocer lo que la carta decía, si aquello era un adiós o una petición de disculpa ella no quería saberlo.

-No debería...-susurro ella.

-Ábrela...-dijo Kyouya.-...es importante.

Su hijo se marcho dejándola con el sobre en las manos, lo abrió y saco el pequeño papel dentro de el reconociendo la distintiva letra de su marido, la misma que había tenido siempre.

_La misma con la que te pidió matrimonio..._

Abrió el papel y con un suspiro para darse valor a si misma, comenzó a leer las líneas que Shiro había escrito para ella.

_**Querida Momoko:**_

_**Si estas leyendo esto es que todo a salido completamente a la luz y ya no tengo sitio en tu vida para esconderme en mi miseria...**_

_**Lo se, se que soy despreciable y un monstruo, se que te preguntas con que clase de persona te casaste pero déjame decirte algo, Momoko: Yo no quería hacerlo.**_

_**Fate era una niña linda, inocente y muy asustada, tanto que mis instintos como padre tomaron el control sobre mi y quise protegerla siendo ese mi peor castigo. Cuando Masaf se entero lo usó contra mi, como castigo porque sabía que no podría sostener una amenaza sobre vosotros y tendría que golpear a aquella pobre niña. Pero déjame decirte Momoko, que cada vez que la golpeaba me sentía horrible, sentía cada golpe como si me lo dieran a mi y todas las noches miraba la foto familiar, recordándome porque debía hacerlo.**_

_**Pero ahora es tarde, seguramente me odies y mis hijos no quieran nada conmigo, lo entiendo, yo mismo no quiero nada conmigo desde hace meses, nada va a hacer que aquello se borre, nada...así que solo haré lo único que puedo hacer para no morir de dolor.**_

_**Amo a mis hijos, al valiente Kyouya, a la inocente Miyuki a nuestra adorable Nanoha, por favor, no dejes que olviden eso.**_

_**Y para ti, mi ángel Momoko, no tengo más que darte las gracias por tu bondad, por recogerme y darme la mejor vida que podía tener, te amo, lo hice desde que me serviste aquella comida hace tantos años y aún hoy lo hago con este corazón que sangra de dolor.**_

_**No puedo pedir nada, no se que pasará conmigo una vez que todo termine, solo se que voy a terminar con esto y voy a pelear para hacerlo bien esta vez.**_

_**Te amo, Momoko.**_

_**Tu marido.**_

La carta tenía marcas de lágrimas y no solo las que Momoko estaba dejando, seguramente Shiro había dejado sus propias lágrimas escribiendo y ella no tenía ni idea de que hacer con lo que estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza.

Casi antes de saber que estaba haciendo, agarro el teléfono y marco el número que conocía como su propia vida y espero, espero una simple voz.

-¿Momoko?-susurro la voz.

-No te voy a perdonar...-susurro ella.

Escucho un suspiro y pasos, ramas que se rompían y alguna voz distante que no lograba identificar, Shiro estaba lejos, lejos de donde él pertenecía.

-Voy a llevarla de vuelta...-dijo él.-...esta vez no me rendiré cueste lo que cueste.

-Me da igual..-dijo ella.-...no te voy a perdonar.

-Lo se.-dijo él.-...pero voy a hacerlo igual, es un deber personal y algo que quiero hacer por mi mismo.

-Es inútil.-dijo ella perdiendo los nervios poco a poco.-...¡no lo ves! ¡no vas a cambiar nada!

-Te amo...-susurro él.-...cuídate mucho.

La linea murió allí y Momoko sintió que su mundo se hacía muy pequeño, tanto que comenzaba a resultarle difícil respirar mientras se quedaba con el teléfono en su mano, su mirada perdida y la sensación de que todo aquello había terminado para ella.

La pagina de su libro se había cerrado y ella no había logrado dejar clara la moraleja de su negativa a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo.

_No te voy a perdonar...pero vuelve, vuelve a casa por favor..._


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

Cuando Shiro había dicho algo sobre destrucción Vita no imaginaba aquel tipo de destrozo, no solo era que los árboles habían sido arrancados, era el hecho de que ni siquiera quedaba rastro de ellos.

-Increíble...-murmuro mientras caminaban.-...oye Shiro, ¿estas seguro de que por aquí vamos bien?

-Segurisimo.-murmuro él.-...¿dudas de mi?

-No, claro que no.-dijo ella.-...pero es que todo es tan...parecido.

Shiro apenas le mostró una sonrisa mientras seguían avanzando, ella sabía que la breve charla con su esposa lo había dejado mal y Signum ni siquiera estaba prestando atención mientras se adentraba usando en todo momento su gran talento de rastreo dejándola a ella sola con la posibilidad de preocuparse por él.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto poniéndose a su lado.

-La verdad es que no.-confesó Shiro.-...pero no dejare que las palabras de Momoko me afecten ahora tengo que encontrar a Fate y lo haré por mucho que me cueste.

Vita lo entendía, realmente podía entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza pero no quería que aquello fuera una cruzada personal, ya tenían demasiados cabos sueltos como para preocuparse de un suicida sin barreras.

-Solo ten cuidado, ¿vale?-dijo suspirando la joven.-...no me gustaría tener que hablar con Nanoha o tu familia.

-No te preocupes.-dijo Shiro con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.-...ya no importa.

Ella quería contestarle que aquello no era verdad, una familia unida como la de ellos estaría muy triste si perdieran a algún miembro.

-Chicos, puedo ver algo desde aquí.-avisó Signum algo más adelante.

Shiro y Vita se acercaron lentamente y con sus prismáticos vieron a una joven de cabello negro y belleza incomparable acompañada por un hombre de mirada azul y cara divertida mientras se relajaban en una roca con el agua cayéndoles por todo el cuerpo en la tipica postura de meditación.

-No puede ser...-mustió Shiro.-...no puede ser...

Vita le agarró del brazo cuando Shiro comenzó a caminar, parecía que estaba en un trance mientras repetía la misma frase una y otra vez e intentaba zafarse de ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-Signum, un poco de ayuda...-murmuro la joven a su compañera.

Pero su jefa no parecía hacerle mucho caso, en lugar de eso miraba hacia las sombras, algo más lejos de donde estaban las dos personas.

-¿Que te pasa?

-No están solos...-susurro Signum.-...algo se acerca a mucha velocidad.

* * *

Fate estaba disfrutando de aquel momento, tenía la sensación de que Toby pretendía salvarla de más de una forma y se atrevió a soñar con que si quizá lograba controlar sus poderes, podría tener una vida normal, con sus amigos, su familia...

_...con Nanoha._

Sonrió sin querer al pensar en ella, ni siquiera aquel momento de meditación donde su cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse por el frío del agua ella podía olvidarse del calor de Nanoha a su lado o debajo de ella.

-Despierta...-murmuro Toby.-...puede ver tus pensamientos sucios desde aqui.

-No seas mirón.-dijo ella.-...nadie te dio el permiso.

Toby sonrió apenas y Fate sintió que su corazón se encogía por él, sabía que estaba sufriendo, pero no como ayudarlo y aquello le parecía injusto después de lo que él estaba haciendo por ella.

_No estoy haciendo nada, más bien lo estas haciendo tu..._

_¿Como?_

_Me has dado esperanza para mejorar este mundo..._

Fate lo miro más con sorpresa que con diversión al mismo tiempo que una onda de energía salía de alguna parte golpeándola con tanta fuerza que fue a parar al agua lejos de Toby que apenas tuvo tiempo para mirar de donde venían sus atacantes.

-Así que...-dijo un hombre.-...aquí estabas.

Toby miro al hombre viéndose reflejado en él a pesar de no conocerlo, aquel tipo podía medir dos metros, parecía un hombre hecho de roca perfectamente tallada excepto su cara, que tenía grandes signos de violencia sobre ella.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto sintiendo su energía ya fuera de control.

-Soy Dolor...-dijo él.-...y tu debes de ser Final.

_¿Final?_

-¿De que estáis hablando?-pregunto.

-Déjalos Dolor...-dijo otro hombre.-...no saben lo que son todavía, pero una vez esten con nosotros todo estará mejor.

-Olvidaos de eso.-murmuro Fate.-...no vamos a irnos.

Podía sentir su energía crecer cada vez más mientras miraba a sus oponentes, los que tenía que vencer a toda costa porque presentía la amenaza que podían llegar a ser, energías eran brutales y amenazaban con destruirlos si ella no ponía remedio.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Dolor.

Fate no contesto, se levanto en el aire dejando su poder tomar el control de ella y comenzó a brillar con la misma intensidad que Toby había visto durante su escapada.

_No la dejes hacerlo, no lo resistirá..._

-¡No! ¡Fate detente!-grito Toby.

-¡Fate!-grito una voz.

Signum no pudo detenerlo y suspiro antes de salir corriendo detrás de Shiro Takamachi con Vita justo detrás de ella, podía ver el peligro, podía ver que aquello no era normal y aún así allí estaba, en el ojo del Huracán de nuevo.

-¿¡Shiro!?-dijo el hombre de ojos azules que los miraba.

Shiro llego a su lado y le dio un puñetazo antes de mirar a la forma de Fate, que seguía brillando en el aire mientras sus poderes envolvían a todos los que estaban allí.

-¡Que le has hecho!-grito Shiro desesperado.

-¡Nada!-se defendió Toby.

-Bastardo mentiroso...-susurro Takamachi.

De repente y antes de que Signum o Vita pudieran verlo algo golpeó a Shiro separandolo de Toby y quedándose entre los dos mientras miraba al oficial con sus ojos frios como hielo.

-Tu eres quien me torturo...-murmuro simplemente.

-Fate...-susurro Shiro.-...yo no...

-¡Silencio!-grito ella.-...no eres más que un pobre bastardo que me usó siendo una niña.

-No, Fate...-dijo Shiro.-...me obligaron, te juro que yo quería protegerte...

-No te creo...-gruño ella.

-¡Basta!-grito Toby.

Fate se giro al sonido de la voz de Toby fue lanzaba lejos de Shiro mientras Toby se colocaba entre ellos, esta vez defendiendo a su amigo de años atrás.

-Tiene razón, Fate.-dijo Toby.-...sabes que la tiene.

-No, es un bastardo.-dijo ella.-...como Masaf y los demás.

-¡No!-grito Toby.-...busca en tu interior, la verdadera Fate cree en nosotros.

Fate suspiro su cabeza cada vez dolía más y no sabía que pensar, en quien confiar o lo que debía creer sobre su pasado.

_Te amo, Fate-chan..._

-¡Ahora!-grito Dolor.

De repente y sin que se hubiera dado cuenta, Fate se vio rodeada de los tres hombres que saltaron sobre ella y la agarraron con fuera levantándose del suelo lentamente.

-¡Suéltame!-grito Fate.

Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en un tono dorado mientras su cabello se movía con el viento y un gran remolino los rodeaba intentando liberar a Fate de sus captores.

-No lo creo...-susurro un hombre.-...mi nombre es Miedo y no voy a dejarte escapar.

Fate lo miro y él aprovecho su error para meterse en sus pensamientos, buscando sus peores temores y las razones del su odio escondido.

-Ella ya ha dejado de amarte...-susurro Miedo.-...eres un monstruo, ¿como querer a algo como tu? Mírate, no puedes estar con ella, tu miedo es su rechazo y el suyo...

-¡No lo digas!-grito Shiro.

-...eres tu...-murmuro Miedo.-...míralo tu misma, incluso ella y tus mejores amiga han mandado a otras personas para matarte.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Fate mientras sus peores pesadillas se hacían realidad al bajar su mirada para enfrentar las caras avergonzadas de Signum y Vita que intentaban, por todos los medios que no las viera.

-De lo contrario...-susurro Miedo.-...ella habría venido por ti, ¿Verdad?

_Nanoha...Hayate...Carim...¿soy un monstruo?_

_Lo eres..._

-¡No le creas, Fate!-grito Shiro.-...mi hija quiere que te lleve con ella, ella te esta esperando.

_¿Me espera?_

_Pero porque a ti..._

-¿Tu..?-susurro Fate.

-¡Callaos!-grito el otro hombre.

Signum miro al hombre y saco su arma lanzándose a por él con toda su fuerza pero los realces de aquel hombre parecían increíbles y la alejo de un par de golpes hasta aplastarla contra un árbol.

-No te conviene enfadarme.-susurro.

-Vamonos Furia...-dijo Dolor.

-¡No!

-Na...no..ha...-susurro perdida Fate.

Shiro suspiro intentando contener su propia desesperación y sin pensarlo, corrió hacia donde los tres hombres se marchaban con Fate, él no podía dejar que aquello pasara, lo había prometido y no se iría de aquel lugar sin ella.

-Estúpido...-susurro Furia.-...muere...

Toby apenas tuvo tiempo de coger a su amigo y esquivar el ataque haciéndolos aterrizar con fuerza mientras veía a Vita a lo lejos con un cañón entre sus manos dispuesta a disparar aunque estuviera Fate.

-¡No lo hagas!-grito Toby.

-¡Salvala!-grito Shiro.-...¡Vita!

Pero ella no podía hacer nada, entre la distancia y sus ordenes se encontró incapaz de reaccionar ante lo que estaba pasando.

_Lo siento..._

* * *

Nanoha supo exactamente cuando Fate había desaparecido, fue como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón y lo hubieran pisado delante de ella sin que ella no pudiera hacer nada más que mirar.

Estaba cansada de mirar...

_¡Fate-chan!_

_Destruyeme, Nanoha..._

Se apoyo en la pared sintiendo que todas las fuerzas la abandonaban, sus sueños solo eran así, donde Fate le pedía que la destruyera, donde se lo suplicaba, pero ella era incapaz de hacerlo...

_¿Como voy a destruir a lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida?_

Movió su cabeza varias veces negando sus sueños y levanto su mirada hacia el cielo con una firme decisión rotando en su cabeza. Esta vez confiaría en su corazón para ir a buscar a Fate-chan y nadie, absolutamente nadie podría detenerla.

_Voy a luchar por ti, Fate-chan, no me voy a rendir..._


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

-Aquí esta, jefe.

Mashamoto la observo detenidamente, atada de pies y manos parecía una princesa rota esperando por un príncipe para salvarla, mala suerte que estuviera en casa de malvado brujo que pensaba usarla.

-Perfecto...-dijo Mashamoto.-...ahora llevadla a su cuarto y aseguraos de que no salga hasta que yo lo diga.

-A sus ordenes.-dijo Dolor.

Miedo agarro a Fate y la llevo al cuarto donde la lanzó a oscuras aunque ella no era capaz de sentir demasiado por sus propias emociones intentando romper las barreras que ella quería imponer.

_Mandaron a gente a buscarme..._

El pensamiento era cada vez más fuerte pero la duda también ganaba terreno, no sabía si ellos habían venido a ayudarla o para llevarla ante el Consejo y la incertidumbre la estaba matando.

_¿Me quieren? ¿Me odian?_

No sabía que pensar entre todo aquello y su propia evolución, poco a poco podía sentir su energía fundirse con ella y le asustaba no ser capaz de poder hacerle frente, estaba aterrorizada de que algo saliera mal.

_¿Y porque debería salir mal?_

Su misma pregunta la sorprendió mientras la pensaba, su vida estaba patas arriba, no tenía control y no tenía nada que perder si las cosas que ella pensaba eran ciertas, aunque no tenía todas las pruebas a favor o en contra.

_¿Que debería hacer?_

_Déjame jugar a mi...saldremos de aquí y luego tu decides..._

Fate suspiro y cerró los ojos, su mente estaba dividida entre su propio miedo y la intensidad de sus emociones, solo tenía claro que quería ver de nuevo a Hayate y a Carim y su corazón le gritaba que fuera a buscar a Nanoha costara lo que costara.

Aunque ella le tuviera miedo, aunque Shiro Takamachi hubiera sido su verdugo cuando era una niña, ella quería ver a Nanoha y lo haría...

_Eso es...déjame salir..._

_Nanoha...¡Nanoha!_

Una luz amarilla la envolvió y exploto con una fuerza bruta que sorprendió a Miedo y Furia, que se encontraban guardando la puerta.

-Interesante...-murmuro Furia.

-Haga lo que haga, no saldrá de aquí.-dijo Miedo.-...solo tiene que asumirlo y dejar de luchar.

Las luces siguieron explotando dentro del cuarto ante la mirada de los dos soldados realzados que sabían que de no ser por las restricciones de Mashamoto la habitación a estas alturas no existiría.

-Chicos hora de prepararse.-dijo Dolor.-...al parecer Mashamoto cree que vendrán a buscarla.

-No estoy seguro.-dijo Furia.-..nadie sabe donde estamos.

-Claro que lo saben estúpido.-mustió Dolor.-...que no se te olvide que Final esta con ellos y puede transportarse, seguro que pensara en Fate y se transportara directamente donde esta, es decir, aquí.

Miedo miro a sus compañeros de uno a otro y luego a la habitación con intriga, aquella chica parecía más importante de lo que ellos mismos se imaginaban en un principio y comenzaba a darle todo mala espina.

-¿Donde nos hemos metido?-se pregunto.

* * *

-No, eso no es posible.

Hayate estaba prácticamente levantada mientras Vita intentaba explicarles a ella y a Carim lo que había pasado en el lugar donde habían ido a buscar a Fate después del incendio y la muerte de Bardock.

-Lo siento.-murmuro Vita.-...no pudimos hacer nada.

-¿¡Como que no!?-grito Hayate.-...¡sois policías maldita sea!

Carim suspiro intentando calmar a Hayate mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima a Vita, sabía que había algo más, era algo que la misma Vita no quería parecer hacer frente pero Carim quería saber que era porque tenía la sensación de que tenía que ver con Fate.

-Quedate aqui un momento, Hayate.-susurro Carim.

-No, Carim lo que tengas que decir dilo aquí.-susurro Hayate.-...no quiero que me escondas nada.

La rubia miro a su compañera a los ojos, intentando prepararla para lo que pensaba que tenía que decir, era algo que le había estado molestando desde que llegaron a ella y una duda que Vita, con su propia angustia le estaba confirmando.

-Vita...-susurro Carim.-..¿te han ordenado eliminar a Fate?

La cara de la joven fue un poema mientras apartaba la mirada incapaz de mirar a las dos mujeres y dándole a Carim la confirmación definitiva de que aquello era un hecho. Ellas ya no estaban allí para ayudarlas, estaban allí para cumplir ordenes.

Y esas no eran otras que acabar con Fate.

-¿Que estas diciendo, Carim?-pregunto Hayate.-...no es posible eso, Fate-chan no ha hecho nada malo...

Vita salió del cuarto no queriendo molestar a la pareja más de lo necesario y suspiro sobre la puerta preguntándose porque debería importarle lo que aquellas personas vivieran o sufrieran.

Al fin y al cabo aquello era otra misión más y nada más...¿cierto?

* * *

Shiro descanso sobre la silla mientras trataban a Toby de las pequeñas heridas que tenía después del enfrentamiento con aquellos tipos, para él le resultaba imposible que su amigo estuviera allí, sentado a su lado y tan...extraño.

-Es increíble...-susurro Shiro.-...pensamos que habías muerto.

Toby no dijo nada, espero a que la enfermera saliera de la sala para coger su camisa e intentar salir por la puerta, no quería hablar, no quería hacer nada más que no fuera perseguir a esos tipos y rescatar a Fate, eso era lo que debía hacer.

-Espera Toby...-dijo Shiro.

-Déjame.-dijo él.-...tengo que buscarla.

-No puedes ir solo.-intento razonar.-...no somos lo que eramos antes ya no podemos...

La mirada helada de Toby se enterró en Shiro como un puñal mientras se lo quitaba de encima y dejaba que sus ojos azules brillaran con la intensidad de sus poderes.

-Tienes razón, ya no soy el que era...-susurro.

-Que...-dijo Shiro.-...¿que pasa contigo?

-¿Que pasa conmigo?-pregunto Toby.-...¡Que pasa contigo! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que paso cuando te marchaste! ¡El infierno que se desato para nosotros, para ellos!

Shiro se quedo parado mientras Toby comenzaba a flotar en una fuerte aura de color azul que lo hacía parecer mortal mientras levantaba sus manos alrededor del cuello de Shiro.

-Tu no estabas allí, cobarde...-susurro Toby.

-Toby, para...-dijo Shiro.-...sabes que tuve que irme, no podía seguir dañando a Fate.

-¡La dejaste en el peor momento!-grito.

-¡Lo se!-contesto Shiro.-...se lo que paso, pero no pude verlo, no pude...por eso estoy aquí ahora, para hacer lo que no pude hacer entonces.

-¿Y crees que con esto bastara?-pregunto él todavía manteniendo su agarre.

-No lo se...-susurro Shiro.-...pero daré mi vida con tal de lograrlo.

Toby lo miro durante largos minutos, intentando pensar y asimilar hasta que una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Tu vida ¿eh?-susurro.-...no has cambiado nada, Takamachi.

-Tu tampoco.-susurro Shiro algo más tranquilo.-...sigues siendo tan intimidante como antes.

Se miraron a los ojos y solo por un momento sus miradas conectaron como solían hacerlo dandose los consejos y las ordenes necesarias para trabajar como solo ellos sabían hacerlo.

-¿Estas listo?-pregunto Toby.

-Nací listo...-susurro Shiro.

Toby sonrió y Shiro le devolvió la sonrisa mientras sentía las luces azules traspasar por su cuerpo para luego desaparecer sin dejar ningún rastro de que alguna vez hubieran estado allí.

* * *

Signum se había quedado en la oficina para intentar aclarar algo de lo que estaba pasando, humanos realzados, corrupción policial y oficiales desaparecidos era demasiado para ella.

-No creo que haya otra alternativa.-dijo un hombre.

-Pero quizá podamos salvarla.-murmuro Signum.-...quiero decir más que peligrosa parecía...perdida.

_Muy confundida..._

-La orden es clara y ya se le fue dada a la oficial Vita, deben destruir a Fate cuanto antes.-dijo el hombre.-...no nos gusta esto más que usted, créame, pero no hay otra opción si lo no hacemos estaremos poniendo al país en peligro.

-Un momento, por favor.-dijo Signum.-...¿porque Fate?

El hombre pareció extrañamente silencioso, intentando buscar la respuesta a su pregunta, ella quería saber porque la orden se había reducido a destruir a Testarossa, porque nadie más estaba incluido por muy realzado que estuviera.

-Es alto secreto...-murmuro el hombre.

-No me venga con esas.-dijo Signum.-...me lo debe, mi mujer casi muere allí por no hablar de mi oficial, la agente Lanster así que hable...¿que esta pasando con Fate T. Harlaow?

-Ella es peligrosa, agente.-dijo el hombre.-...sus archivos la indican como el arma del nuevo siglo, una mujer alterada genéricamente con la capacidad de asesinar como si fuera una experta, además tiene los principios de una agente de policía, lo que la hace más peligrosa.

-Todo eso ya lo se, señor.-dijo Signum.-...pero tiene que haber algo más que la haga destacar por encima de los demás.

El hombre parecía estar cada vez más nervioso, no sabía que contestar y Signum podía ver desde su vista algunas gotas de sudor rodeandole la frente.

-Hay una razón...-susurro el hombre.-...si Mashamoto consigue de alguna manera extraer el potencial de Fate a su máxima exponencia...ella sola es capaz de destruir todo el pais y gran parte del continente.

-¿Como?

-Su poder proviene de un realce genético llamado "calcium" puede deshacer todo lo que se pone a su paso en su máximo exponente, puede destruir hasta la celula más diminuta, lo que significa que si Mashamoto la tiene en su poder y la usa como pensamos, tendrá el poder para hacer y deshacer el mundo a su manera con un mínimo pensamiento.

Signum se quedo allí parada mientras el hombre cortaba la comunicación, ella no podía imaginarse el poder de una sola persona, lo que ella sola podía hacer si la controlaban.

_Es un peligro y tu juraste proteger el mundo de esa clase de peligros..._

-Lo siento, pensé que no había nadie aquí.-murmuro Nanoha.

Signum levantó la mirada hacia ella y se levanto dejándose llevar por primera vez en años mientras sentía que su propia impotencia se hacía más fuerte dentro de ella.

-Olvidate de Fate, Nanoha.-susurro.-...es lo mejor.

-¿Que?-pregunto Nanoha.-...¿que dices?

-Ella tiene que ser destruida.-dijo de nuevo tragando el nudo de su garganta.-...por el bien de todos.

Y a pesar de haber dicho aquellas palabras, Signum sintió que no podía estar haciendo lo correcto, no cuando aquella vez ella iba a ser la culpable.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

Aparecieron de nuevo en el bosque como tenían planeado, cabía la posibilidad de que alguien los estuviera esperando así que no se arriesgaron a ir directamente donde Toby senría a Fate.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Shiro.

-Unos metros por delante de nuestro esta la casa de donde viene la energía de Fate.-contesto Toby.

-Esta bien.-pensó Shiro.-...tenemos espacio suficiente si necesitamos escondernos y fuerza de sobra para enfrentar esto.

-Yo tengo fuerza de sobra.-recordó Toby.-...sigues siendo un simple humano, si ellos vienen no podrás pelear con ellos.

Shiro lo miro con cierto enfado y comenzó a andar seguido de cerca por Toby que no podía entender porque se había molestado ante la verdad.

-Espera.-dijo él.-...¿que te pasa? Parece que te moleste que te haya dicho la verdad.

-No soy inservible.-dijo Shiro.-...últimamente todo el mundo piensa que lo soy pero no lo soy, puedo hacer todo esto y mucho más.

-Vale tipo duro.-murmuro Toby.-...que esta pasando.

Shiro se detuvo colocando la mano sobre su pecho, todo el mundo tendía a pensar que él era un monstruo intentando rescatar a Fate para demostrar que había cambiado, pero ese no era él caso, era un monstruo si, pero rescatar a Fate era algo que él se había jurado mucho tiempo atrás y que ahora tenía la oportunidad de cumplir, aunque nadie parecía querer verlo.

-Dices que no soy como tu...-murmuro Shiro.-...pero estoy exactamente igual, solo. Mi mujer no quiere sber nada de mi, ¿sabes lo que es eso? Yo la amo hasta que no puedo respirar y ella me odia por ser un monstruo. ¿Y mis hijos? Mis hijos creen lo peor de su padre, así que tienes razón, soy un simple y patético humano pero voy a gastar hasta el último tramo de mi respiración para salvar a esa mujer y que por lo menos mi hija sea feliz con quien ama.

-Así que iba bien encaminado, la Nanoha de Fate es tu hija.-murmuro Toby.

-Si y voy a asegurarme que sea feliz.-dijo Shiro.

Toby miro a su amigo con cierta compresión, suponía que no había sido fácil admitir la verdad sobre Fate a su familia, las caras de odio que lo habrían rodeado cuando las miradas que deberían amarlo lo apuñalaban.

_¿Quien es más cobarde de los dos?_

La pregunta asalto su mente como un torbellino, Toby no había sabido como enfrentar a todo el mundo, a su adorada Mary cuando el ataque se produjo y parte de eso lo había llevado a donde estaba ahora.

-No importa el pasado ahora.-dijo Toby.-...solo importa salvar a Fate y llevarla de nuevo a casa.

-Exacto...-murmuro Shiro.

Se pusieron de nuevo a caminar en silencio cuando una rafaga de frío viento les sorprendió con fuerza haciendo que Shiro cayera al suelo y Toby tuviera que clavar los pies en el suelo para no caerse.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya...-se escucho.-...demasiado divertido para perdérmelo.

Lo siguiente que Shiro supo, fue que alguien lo agarro por el cuello y lo tiro con una fuerza sobre humana lejos de Toby, casi al otro lado del bosque.

-¡Shiro!-grito Toby.

-Calla, escoria.-murmuro.-...voy a hacerte experimentar lo que es dolor de verdad.

* * *

Reunidas en la habitación de Hayate, Teanna, Subaru, Shamal y Erio se quedaron sorprendidos cuando Carim y Hayate les contaron las últimas noticias sobre las investigaciones en el caso de Fate.

-No puede ser...-murmuro Teanna.-...¿porque? Quiero decir, Fate es poderosa, ya lo sabíamos pero...destruirla...

-Al parecer es una orden de arriba.-murmuro Carim.-...es irrevocable y si os negáis simplemente mandaran a otro equipo a hacerlo.

Teanna suspiro, todo aquello se estaba volviendo cada vez peor y mientras ellas tenían que estar allí, metidas en un hospital sin poder ayudar a nadie.

-Tranquila...-susurro Subaru.-...nosotros lo haremos.

Lenvanto su mirada para encontrarse con la de ella descubriendo que no parecían tan fríos como pensaba al principio, ahora eran más calidos, incluso invitadores.

-Un momento, jovencita.-dijo Shamal.-...¿como que nosotros lo haremos?

-Eso exactamente.-dijo Subaru.-...iremos allí y sacaremos a Fate para llevarla a un lugar seguro.

-Es buena idea...-murmuro Erio a su lado.

Shamal se levanto agarrando cariñosamente las manos de los dos jóvenes para mirarlos a los ojos y suspirar, ella sabía perfectamente lo que ellos querían decir y no quería que aquella fuera la solución.

-No quiero que termine así.-murmuro Shamal.

-Estaba destinado a pasar.-dijo Erio.-...te espero fuera, Subaru.

Se separo de las manos de Shamal y salió por la puerta después de hacer un gesto de despedida con su mano dejando a Subaru completamente sola con las confundidas agentes y Shamal.

-Espera...-dijo Hayate.-...¿donde vais a llevar a Fate?

-A un lugar seguro.-dijo Subaru.-...donde nadie pueda atacarnos.

Carim pareció coger la verdad tan rápido como sus ojos parpadearon, era una posibilidad que ella también había sopesado pero no quería hacerla realidad porque al final sabía que si llevaba a cabo lo que pensaban, ellos perderían a Fate de todas formas.

-¿Que quieres decir un lugar seguro?-pregunto Teanna.

-Se van lejos de nosotros para no ser atacados.-murmuro Carim.-...es la única manera de que nadie los quiera para abusar de ellos.

Subaru asintió lentamente soltando la otra mano de Shamal pero en lugar de irse, tomo a la rubia en sus brazos y la envolvió en un abrazo impropio de su fría mirada.

-Gracias por todo, Shamal.-susurro en su pelo.

-No os vayáis, buscaremos la manera.-susurro la rubia.

-¡Eso es!-dijo Hayate.-...¡no tenéis que iros y no tenéis que llevaros a Fate!

Carim paso una mano por los brazos de Hayate para calmarla aunque ella misma sabría que no habría manera, mientras ellos existieran serían perseguidos, era así de simple.

-Carim...-susurro Hayate.-...dile que no se vaya...dile que no se lleve a Fate...

-Júrame que la mantendréis segura...-susurro Carim.

-¿Que dices, Carim?-pregunto Hayate.-...¡detenla maldita sea!

-Te lo juro...-susurro Subaru.-..estara bien.

Carim trato de coger a Hayate entre sus brazos pero se apartó de ella mirándola con rabia, una provocada por el plan que Subaru y Erio llevaban en mente.

-¡Te odio!-grito.-...si dejas que se vayan con ella te odiare para siempre, Carim.

Carim la miro durante uno segundos, el dolor de sus venenosas palabras clavandose en su corazón mientras se levantaba del silla y salia del cuarto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Hayate...-susurro Shamal.

-¡No!-dijo Hayate.-...no quiero saber nada más.

Subaru la miro y tomo la mano de Teanna casi de manera inconsciente hacercandose a la cama de la joven mientras su mirada volvía a ser fría y sin piedad.

-Si yo fuera tu atesoraría a la gente buena y amable que lo da todo ti.-dijo seriamente.-...porque nunca sabes hasta donde vas a poder compartir esos momentos con ella.

Sin decir nada más salió del cuarto con Teanna pegada a su espalda dejando allí a Hayate y a Shamal y al aire de tristeza que se respiraba en el cuarto.

* * *

Erio esperaba fuera pero decidió darle algo más de tiempo privado a Subaru y Teanna cuando las vio salir de la habitación de Hayate y comenzó a caminar por el hospital sin saber muy bien a donde ir.

¿Aquella sería su vida de ahora en adelante? ¿Perdido sin saber quien atacará mañana o porque?

Suspiro frotándose las sienes por el dolor de cabeza, por el momento no podía pensar en escapar si tenía que ir a buscar a Fate T. Harlaow y sacarla de los dominios de Mashamoto.

_Con un poco de suerte quemando a ese bastardo en el proceso..._

-¡Ouch!

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no vio a la joven que salía de la sala de curas con un montón de papeles y choco con ella lanzandola al suelo con todos sus documentos.

-Oh, lo siento.-dijo agachándose a ayudarla.

-No te preocupes no...-dijo ella.

Sus manos se rozaron cogiendo uno de los papeles y ellos se miraron a los ojos, era extraño pero sintieron varias explosiones dentro de ellos junto con un pequeño "click", daba la impresión de que había conectado con fuerza.

-Discúlpame...-susurro él levantándose para ayudarla.

-No pasa nada...-dijo ella.

Erio sintió sus mejillas arder cuando ella le ofreció una sonrisa y él mismo se vió sonriendo mientras le pasaba el último de los papeles.

-Esta bien...-dijo él.

-Caro, mi nombre es Caro.-dijo ella rápidamente.

-Esta bien, Caro.-dijo él.-...espero no haberte costado mucho trabajo.

-No te preocupes no me llevara mucho.-dijo ella.

-Me alegro...-dijo él.

Ella miro a sus papeles resistiendo la urgencia de tocarlo, parecía que su cuerpo no cooperaba con ella y tenía que echar mano de toda su resistencia para poder controlarse delante de aquel chico.

-Bueno...-dijo ella.-...debo irme.

-Claro...-dijo él.

Caro comenzó a caminar pero el chico la detuvo justo cuando iba a pasar por su lado con una mano posándose ligeramente en su hombro y atrayendola hacia él.

-Erio...-dijo él.-...yo me llamo, Erio.

Tan rápido como la había abrazado la soltó y siguió con su camino mientras ella miraba la sombra que él dejaba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

_Erio-kun...sería bueno verte de nuevo._

* * *

Nanoha estaba lejos de tener algún control en si misma, después de una fuerte discusión con Signum sobre Fate se había marchado de allí a toda velocidad, dejando que su corazón la llevara donde ella creía que debía llevarla.

_Olvídate de Fate..._

No quería hacerlo, con Fate había descubierto la libertad de amar y la diversión de poder disfrutarla, algo había estallado en su pecho la primera vez que la había visto y no se había marchado de su interior en todo el tiempo que se conocían.

¿Como esperaban que se olvidara de aquella sonrisa?¿Porque tenía que hacerlo?

-Tu no eres un monstruo...-susurro para si misma.-...no lo eres...

Casi sin saber como, había llegado con su coche al lugar donde Bardock había experimentado con Fate y los demás, él último lugar donde Fate había estado, las llamas ya habían muerto, igual que los cuerpo atrapados pero Nanoha todavía podía sentir a Fate allí.

-Fate-chan...-susurro.

Nada ocurrió, solo el frío silencio que la amenazo con devorarla mientras ella caminaba por los escombros mirando los cuerpos carbonizados de soldados y las cosas destruidas hasta que algo capto su atención.

-Esto es...-dijo para si misma.

Estaba destruido y de un color negro carbón pero aún así Nanoha podía reconocerlo, era el coletero que le había dado a Fate durante uno de sus días de trabajo.

**Flashback**

_-Ne, Fate-chan, ¿no tienes calor?-pregunto Nanoha._

_Fate había llevado su pelo dorado suelto aprovechando la brisa veraniega de la calle, pero las horas estaban pasando y el sol cada vez era peor comenzando a ser para ella incomodo llevar el pelo suelto._

_-Estoy bien.-aseguro con una sonrisa._

_-Espera.-dijo Nanoha._

_Fate la observo mientras ella se quitaba una de sus coletas dejándose la otra en su lugar y con una mano dándole la vuelta para hacerle a ella una coleta._

_-Así esta mejor.-dijo Nanoha._

**Fin Flashback**

Las gotas cayeron lentamente sobre el pequeño coletero mientras Nanoha suspiraba intentando controlarse, no era momento para llorar más, era momento para tomar acción y por fin ir en busca de lo que quería.

-Mira que hermosura se ha dejado caer...-susurro una voz detrás de ella.

Nanoha se giro, enfrentando a un hombre que estaba parado un poco más lejos de ella con una sonrisa en la cara y dos espadas a cada lado.

-¿Que...?-pregunto Nanoha.

-No se que haces tan cerca de nuestros dominios, jovencita.-murmuro.-...pero no me gusta nada y creo que voy a tener que echarte.

Nanoha se levantó rápidamente, aquel hombre no era normal y no parecía tener ni la pizca de interés en ella, quien era o porque estaba allí.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto.

-Soy Furia...-susurro él.-...y tu vas a morir hoy mismo.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**

Shiro despertó en casa, igual como la había dejado con la leve diferencia de que esta vez no había una enorme cama de matrimonio adornando su cuarto, solo habían dos camas separadas, lo más lejos la una de la otra.

-¿Que es esto?-murmuro para si mismo.

-Veo que ya estas despierto...-dijo Momoko entrando en el cuarto.

-¿Momoko?

Ella se giro para mirarlo, podía ver que su mirada se oscurecía mientras levantaba las persianas cerradas, ni siquiera lo miraba.

-Vistete y largate de aqui, Shiro.-dijo Momoko.

Su tono no dejaba lugar a dudas, seguía muy enfadada con él y no tenía reparos en mostrarselo mientras terminaba de despejar su cuarto, pero había algo que no encajaba.

_Yo...esto ya lo he vivido..._

-Momoko, ¿que esta pasando?-pregunto Shiro.

-¿Que esta pasando?-pregunto ella.-...no se, solo me acabo de enterar que torturabas a niños mientras yo estaba preocupada por ti.

Definitivamente había vivido aquello, era la misma discusión que ellos habían tenido antes de que Vita lo llamara ahora la pregunta debía ser porque lo estaba volviendo a vivir.

-Momoko.-dijo él.-...¿no te das cuenta? Esto ya ha pasado, te deje una carta que...

-Encima estas loco...-murmuro ella.-...solo vete de aqui.

Shiro se levanto y le agarro el brazo atrayendola hacia él para abrazarla por detrás y pegar los labios a su oido y suspirar en su mejilla.

-No tengo excusa...-dijo él.

-Eres un monstruo...-gruño ella.

Con un codazo en el estomago se alejo de él y cerró la puerta de un portazo dejandolo solo con su dolor mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, su mayor miedo haciendose realidad delante de él.

_Soy un monstruo...es lo que soy..._

Desde una esquina del bosque, no muy lejos de donde estaba Shiro, Miedo sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaban con fuerza y sus manos se movían talentosas por encima de la cabeza del oficial.

-Tus miedos son ahora mios...-susurro.

* * *

-Me gustaría que no tuviera que ser así...-murmuro Dolor.

Desde el suelo, no muy lejos de él, Toby suspiraba pesadamente mientras concentraba sus pensamientos en no sentir el dolor que su enemigo le estaba causando con cada golpe que le daba.

-Seguro...-murmuro él.

-Todo sería mejor si vinieras a casa, con nosotros.

-Yo no soy uno de los vuestros...

Dolor le agarro del pelo y lo lanzó contra un árbol acercandose a él lentamente, parecía molestarle profundamente que dijera que no formaba parte de su grupo pero era la pura verdad, él no era un asesino y Fate tampoco.

-No entiendes, Final.-murmuro Dolor.-...fuimos creados igual que tu y la Jefa, estabamos muertos antes de que Mashamoto nos liberara y nos diera otra oportunidad.

-Eso...-susurro Toby.-...no justifica nada...Mashamoto solo es un cabrón con superioridad.

Dolor le propino una patada que lo lanzó al suelo mientras escupía algo de sangre, aquel tipo no se andaba con juegos y estaba dispuesto a matarlo si no obedecía.

_¿No sería quizá una mejro opción que esta vida de soledad y miseria?_

La pregunta apareció tan rápido en su mente como la negativa que le sorprendió incluso a él mismo mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo y enfrentar a su enemigo. Muchas cosas habían salido mal, era mucho lo que tenía que arreglar y mucho por lo que luchar para volver a sentirse humano, pero Toby siempre había tenido un principio claro en su cabeza.

-Soy fiel a mi patria...-susurro.-...¡y a mis amigos!

Dolor vio con cierta sorpresa a Toby comenzar a irradiar un aura azul mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con el mismo color y comenzaba a hablar en una lengua extraña una frase que podía entender a pesar del idioma.

**"Occidere dolor, finis pax."**

-¿Que...?

Dolor sintió la tierra abrirse debajo de él, podía ver el suelo partirse en dos y saltó del camino con la intención de esquivarlo, pero en cada parte que caía, el suelo comenzaba a abrirse bajo sus pies mientras Toby seguía profundamente enterrado debajo de su poder.

_¿Este es el poder de final?_

_Solum initium..._

Dolor miro a su oponente que le contestó con una sonrisa traviesa mientras sus ojos brillaban más que nunca. Esta vez, no iba a intentar reprimirse.

_Muy bien,Final...luchemos a muerte..._

* * *

Subaru y Erio corrían como alma que llevaba el diablo a la emergente energía aparecida en el bosque arrasado donde habían estado por tanto tiempo cautivos, la explosión energetica venia dispersada de muchos lugares, determinando que en muchos puntos se libraban batallas importantes.

-Maldita sea.-susurro Erio.-...solo somos dos, no podremos abarcar todos.

-No lo haremos.-susurro Subaru.-...centremonos en los humanos, percibo por lo menos a dos y son más debiles ante la energía que la otra batalla donde las energías estan más igualadas.

Erio miro por encima de su hombro, Subaru y él llevaban mucho tiempo juntos y le nunca la había visto con tanta concentración como ahora, era como si esta vez la joven tuviera algún motivo especial.

-¿Pasa algo, Subaru?-pregunto.

-No.-dijo ella.

Pero él la conocía mejor que eso, sabía que cuando le daba aquellas respuestas cortantes era simplemente porque no quería indagar más en el tema, lo que quería decir que era importante y doloroso.

-Es por Teanna, ¿Verdad?-murmuro silenciosamente.

Subaru no consiguió mantenerse completamente fría al nombre, ella esperaba aprovechar el poco tiempo que habían tenido juntas para olvidar la extraña sensación de tranquilidad y calidez que la había rodeado al estar a su lado pero en vez de eso, se sentía completamente fría y abandonada sin ella.

-No se que me esta pasando.-admitió.-...me siento rara...casi estupida...

-Te entiendo...-murmuro él.

-¿Ah si?

Erio se sonrojo levemente recordando a la joven enfermera de cabello rosado y sonrisa amable con la que se había tropezado en el hospital, al contrario que Subaru, él ni siquiera había pasado más de unos minutos con ella y en lugar de no ser más que una anecdota, se encontraba con el imposible deseo de querer volver a verla.

_Quiero tenerla en mis brazos..._

-No importa...-murmuro ella.-...no volveremos allí, nunca.

Y por una vez, Erio sintió que aquella palabra podría tambalear cada una de las convicciones que tenía desde que hubieran asesinado a sus padres.

-Tienes razón.-murmuro él.

-Bien...-dijo ella.-...tu ve hacía el norte, uno de los humanos esta allí, yo seguiré el sendero hasta el lugar donde estuvimos secuestrados, la humana esta allí y parece tener muchos problemas.

-De acuerdo.-dijo él.-...suerte.

-Igualmente.

Chocaron los puños como señal de complicidad antes de separarse y emprendieron sus caminos listos para enfrentarse a lo que el mundo quisiera echarles.

* * *

Nanoha esquivo con dificultad otra bala de Furia mientras se escondía detrás de un árbol, la presión era más alta que nunca y podía sentir su corazón latiendo tan rápido que amenazaba con darle un paro cardíaco.

-Este tipo esta dispuesto a matarme...-susurro para si misma.

-Vamos, vamos...-susurro Furia.-...no me enfades más, conejita.

Ella respiro, tenía que calmarse y pensar en un plan de acción si quería salir de allí con vida, tenía que intentar esquivarlo todo lo necesario pero él parecía saber cuando iba a atacar para defenderse y contestarle.

-Voy a arrancarte esta bonita cabeza...-susurro.

Nanoha tembló, aquel tipo no se andaba con juegos y tendría su cabeza en bandeja de plata si ella no hacía algo.

_Fate-chan..._

_No te rindas, Nanoha..._

Nanoha abrió los ojos ante la respuesta, Fate le había hablado y le estaba dando el coraje necesario para ayudarla mientras se escondía de Furia, podía sentirla allí mismo, a su lado.

_Confía en ti, mantente a salvo...pronto llegare..._

A pesar de todo, Nanoha sonrió para si misma, no le importaba morir si podía ver a Fate-chan una vez más, era lo único que necesitaba para sentir de nuevo que su vida tenía sentido.

-Lo haré, Fate-chan...-susurro.

Respiró una vez cargando su pequeña arma y salió de su escondite corriendo a través del bosque en busca del tipo que la andaba persiguiendo.

-Ahí estas...-susurro Furia.

-Ven a por mi, monstruo...-dijo ella.

Furia sintió su propio poder emerger mientras el aura roja como fuego le acompañaba y sus ojos brillaban como la sangre mientras sacaba su cuchillo de militar del bolsillo y se lanzaba a Nanoha.

-¡Eres mia!-grito.

Nanoha suspiro, sintiendo las manos de Fate alrededor de ella, ayudandola a apretar el gatillo cuando su miedo se hizo más fuerte que ella y golpeando a Furia directamente en la cabeza.

-Le di...-susurro.

-¡No!-grito él.

Cayó al suelo, un ruido sordo que hizo que Nanoha volviera a respirar mientras temblaba de arriba abajo y caía al suelo de rodillas.

-Fate-chan...-susurro.-...¡lo hice!

Sonrió para si misma mientras dejaba el arma en el suelo, por un momento, un solo segundo, bajo la guardía sin darse cuenta que la mano de Furia se movía hasta enroscarse duramente en su pierna.

-Eres mia...-susurro él.

-¡No!-grito Nanoha.-...¡Fate-chan!

-Maldita sea...-murmuro algo detrás de ella.

Furia se giro para sentir el duro puño de Subaru en su cara que le hizo soltar a Nanoha y golpear de nuevo duramente el suelo.

-¿Estas bien?-murmuro Subaru a Nanoha.

-Más o menos...-dijo ella.

Las dos mujeres observaron el aura roja levantar el cuerpo de Furia mientras todas las venas de su cuerpo se marcaban sobre su cara y brazos, mostrando su rabia en todo su potencial.

-¡Voy a mataros!-grito él.

* * *

Dentro de su cuarto aislado y protegido, el corazón de Fate latio duramente con miedo mientras en su mente veía al verdadero furia a punto de atacar a Subaru y Nanoha.

-Nanoha...-susurro con angustía.-...aguanta, Nanoha...

No podía permitir que le pasara nada, por meses había sido su luz, su vida y después el tiempo que habían pasado juntas había sido su salvación y ahora no podía dejar que perdiera su vida por ella.

No por su culpa...

_Lo nuestro es imposible..._

La verdad se abrió paso en ella como un volcán en erupción, con ella Nanoha solo estaría en peligro constante y no podía hacer frente a eso.

-Tengo que salvarte...-susurro Fate.-...no puedo...no...

Un aura dorada mucho mayor que la aterior salió de su cuerpo más fuerte que nunca rompiendo todas las barreras que pudieran haber puesto para reterna allí.

-¡Nanoha!-grito.

La luz aumento, como la fuerza emergiendo dentro de ella que le provoco cortes en todo su cuerpo mientras concedía su mayor deseo.

_Quiero estar al lado de Nanoha...protegerla..._

Y tan rápido como formulo aquel pensamiento, se vió a si misma desaparecer del cuarto y viajar a toda velocidad al lado de la persona más importante para ella.

_Esperame, Nanoha...ya llego..._


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

Carim no recordaba el tiempo que se había pasado divagando por las calles en busca de algún consuelo después de las duras palabras que Hayate le había lanzado cunado lo único que podía querer ella era que su amiga estuviera a salvo de cosas como las que estaban pasado.

_Aunque si Hayate pensaba eso, no quiero ni imaginar lo que dirán los demás..._

Suspiro apoyándose contra una pared y mirando al cielo en busca de una respuesta, ella no quería separar a Fate de nadie, pero tampoco quería que estuviera siempre como una rata de laboratorio esperando para el próximo miembro del Consejo que quisiera experimentar con ella.

Si tan solo no se hubieran dado las ordenes y tuviera más tiempo para investigar...

_Un momento..._

Su mirada se tornó aguda y rápidamente saco su teléfono de su bolsillo esperando por un momento tener la certeza de lo que estaba pensando. En sus manos podía tener la clave de la mano que ayudaba a Mashamoto.

-¿Si?

-Signum, menos mal.-respiro Carim.-...necesito que me digas quien te da las ordenes.

-¿Las...? ¿Para que quieres saber eso?-pregunto Signum.

-Dímelo por favor.

-Ichimaru...-dijo Signum.-...el Coronel Ichimaru Nasaki.

Por un momento la mirada de Carim pareció derrotada, aquel no era el nombre que estaba buscando y su única aportación al caso se desvanecía delante de ella.

-Oh...-dijo ella.

-¿Porque quieres saber el nombre del hijo adoptivo del jefe Masakoru?

-¿Masakoru?

-Si...-dijo Signum.-...el dirige toda la policía y es el directo responsable de nuestras ordenes en ese caso.

Carim casi dejo caer el teléfono ante aquella declaración, nunca jamás se había puesto en contacto con ella porque sabía que ella lo descubriría, ella sabría lo que estaba tramando en cuanto el nombre de Mashamoto saliera a la luz.

-¿Que pasa Carim?

-Masakoru y Nasaki...-susurro.-...ellos son el padre y el hermano de Mashamoto, son los que han estado pasandole información.

-¿Que?-pregunto Singum.-...¿que estas diciendo?

Pero Carim prácticamente ya no la escuchaba, estaba segura de lo que estaba diciendo y tenía un plan ya formado en su mente.

-Voy a ir a comprobarlo.

-¿¡Que dices!?-grito Signum.-...¡no te muevas de ahí, Carim...!

Ya era tarde, ella había cerrado el teléfono y había comenzado a encaminarse al lugar donde podría encontrar a los dos sospechosos y, con un poco de suerte, hacia la prueba para eliminar la corrupción de aquellos tipos.

* * *

Signum colgó el teléfono de un golpe y se dispuso a salir hacia el hospital con la esperanza de que alguien allí pudiera decirle algo sobre Carim, tenía que detenerla antes de que hiciera alguna locura.

-¿Signum?

-Almirante Harlaow...

Había comenzado a encender la maquinaria de su coche cuando Chrono y Lindy habían aparecido aparcando su coche cerca del de ella no dándole espacio para salir de allí con rapidez.

-Signum, ¿va todo bien?

-No, tengo que ir al hospital.

-¿Algo paso con Hayate?

No era Hayate lo que le preocupaba en aquel momento pero sabía que si alguien tenía la respuesta a sus preguntas, seguramente sería la morena.

-Es Carim, tengo que encontrarla antes de que sea tarde.

-Espera...-dijo Chrono.-...¿tarde para que?

-Tiene la sospecha de que Ichimaru Nasaki y su padre adoptivo Masakoru están detrás de la corrupción del Consejo junto con Mashamoto.

Chrono se quedo quieto durante unos segundos, seguramente tan sorprendido como ella lo había estado cuando Carim se lo había dicho.

-¿Como? ¿Porque?-pregunto Chrono.

-Dice que son los hermano y padre de Mashamoto.-dijo Signum.-...no se de que va esto pero necesito ir allí y hablar con Hayate, seguramente ella sepa que hacer con Carim.

Porque de lo contrario, se encontrarían en otro problema del que no veía la salida y no creía estar lista para eso.

-Esta bien, vamos contigo.-dijo Lindy.

-Vale...-susurro.

Y mientras sacaban los coches del aparcamiento Signum tecleo un mensaje que llegaría directamente hacia la única persona que podía verificar lo que Carim había dicho.

_"Zafira, investiga la relación entre Ichimaru Nasaki, Masakoru y Mashamoto, lo quiero todo si tienes problemas déjaselo a tu mujer."_

* * *

Furia reía a carcajadas, aquellas dos pensaban que estaban listas para su versión más poderosa pero ahora, con las dos bajo su control, él sabía que podía ganar la batalla.

-Ni siquiera alguien con las mismas características básicas que yo puede vencerme.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No...lo digas...tan rápido...-murmuro Subaru.

-Subaru...-respiró Nanoha.-...no podemos ganar.

Pero Subaru se negaba a dejarse vencer, ella no era como los demás, su padre la había entrado a Bardock porque no la quería y este engendro la estaba haciendo ver porque su padre jamás la valoro.

_Nunca serás tan lista como tu hermana o tan fuerte como tu madre..._

-Y ahora...-susurro Furia.-...es hora de dormir.

Alargó sus brazos que se extendieron dejando fluir cuchillas a cada lado y se preparo para abalanzarse sobre ellas activando la máscara que le protegería de los impactos de los cuerpos con sus armas.

-No...-susurro Subaru.

-¡Nanoha!

_¿Fate-chan?_

La luz roja de Furia de repente chocó con una dorada que lo separo duramente de ella y Subaru y bajo lentamente al suelo con una pose de ataque que Nanoha recordó a la perfección.

-Voy a despedazarte por hacerle daño.-mustió.

-¡Tu! ¿Como es posible que hayas salido?-rugió Furia.

La luz dorada lo ignoro completamente acercándose a Nanoha que la recibió como si fuera un oasis en el desierto.

-¿Fate-chan?-murmuro Nanoha.

-Tranquila princesa.-susurro ella.-...ya estoy aquí...

Nanoha sonrió y se dejo caer sobre ella con un suspiro aliviado, estaba muy cansada por su batalla con Furia pero tener de nuevo a Fate allí era todo lo que podía pedir y se negaba a quedarse dormida tan fácilmente.

-Subaru...¿Estas bien?-pregunto Fate levantando su mirada.

-Si...-murmuro.-...sobreviviré...¿y tu?

Fate supuso que lo decía por su cambio de color en el cabello y sus marcas, por suerte Nanoha estaba demasiado agotada para notarlo y agradecía profundamente aquel hecho.

-Estoy bien.-dijo Fate.-...cuídala por mi, ¿Vale? Voy a terminar con esto.

-Claro.

-Fate-chan...-murmuro Nanoha.

Fate bajo su mirada de nuevo a la de ella con una pequeña sonrisa cargada de todo el amor que podía tener, se había dado cuenta de que sus ansias de sangre disminuían hasta desaparecer cuando miraba a Nanoha incluso en el estado en el que se encontraba ahora y de alguna manera sintió que su corazón latía como un volcán por aquella revelación.

_Puede que mi amor por Nanoha y el de ella por mi...¿puede controlar mi problema?_

Rezaba para que si porque aunque tuviera la firme intención de dejarla para protegerla, en aquel momento con sus miradas entrelazadas y sus brazos rodeándola con fuerza, Fate no quería separarse de ella.

_Vendería mi alma al infierno por una vida así..._

-Tu...-dijo Furia.-...te queríamos para ser parte de nuestro equipo, ser una más...¡y nos traicionas! ¡No te lo perdonare!

-No busco tu perdón...-murmuro Fate.

Furia parecía cada vez más enfadado mientras las cuchillas se hacían algo más grandes y el se preparaba de nuevo para atacar, pero esta vez, a la rubia que le había hecho desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Fate suspiro, lentamente y calculando cada uno de los movimientos de Furia, se acercó a Subaru con Nanoha en brazos y después de robarle un beso a la joven la dejo en brazos de su amiga para enfrentarse a uno de los que pretendían ser sus hombres.

-¡Muere!

Fate lo miro acercarse, aunque para él debía ser una velocidad normal para ella iba a todo a cámara lenta, como si pudiera ver las cosas ralentizadas, solo tenía que esperar para conseguir resultados.

_1,2,3..._

-Trueno...-murmuro.

Subaru, desde la seguridad que le daba la presencia de Fate, vio sorprendida como un rayo caía a la señal de la mano de Fate e impactaba en uno de los brazos de Furia obligandolo a retroceder con un gruñido.

-Increíble...-susurro.

-Fate-chan...-murmuro en sueños Nanoha.-...no te esfuerces mucho...

Subaru la observo, la joven parecía estar constantemente ligada a Fate de una manera que no lograba comprender, casi como si fueran una misma persona.

_¿Es eso amor?_

_Subaru..._

La voz de Teanna se repitió en su mente llamándola haciendo que un torrente de calidez la llenara y creando una sonrisa en su boca...¿quizá...?

_Quizá esta sea la clave..._

* * *

-Todo va justo como lo planeaba...

Mashamoto sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su mejor coñac y veía a sus pequeños soldados enfrentarse a aquellos que querían detenerlos, él podía perder a Dolor, Miedo y Furia sin preocuparse, de hecho, esperaba que se Furia y Fate, Dolor y Toby y Miedo y Shiro se mataran entre ellos para así evitarle el dolor de cabeza de hacerlo él cuando fuera el momento.

-¿Más coñac, señor?

-Si.

El mayordomo puso otra copa mientras él movía el liquido de su interior, cada vez más despacio mirando como intercambiaban golpes o miedos entre ellos.

-¿Que desea que hagamos con los residuos de energía que la agente Harlaow dejo cuando hizo estallar el cuarto?-pregunto.

-Llévelos al laboratorio, empezaremos los soldados dentro de poco...

-Perdone la pregunta, señor...-dijo el mayordomo.-...¿no necesitamos a Harlaow para dominarlos?

Mashamoto sonrió, eso era lo que todo el mundo creía, que quería a Fate para convertirla en su soldado principal y, por algún tiempo, ese había sido su plan original.

_Hasta que supe sobre los residuos de energía..._

-No, no la necesitamos ya...-dijo Mashamoto.-...tengo suficientes residuos de los demás soldados para los nuevos y en cuanto a Harlaow...bueno, yo mismo tomare esos residuos en mi cuerpo.

Porque jamás habría mejor emperador que aquel que luchaba con sus tropas en la conquista del mundo.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26**

Zafira golpeó el ordenador por tercera vez en una hora y suspiro, nada estaba saliendo bien y ni siquiera podía ayudar a sus amigas cuando más lo necesitaban.

-¿Cariño?

-Lo siento, Arf...¿te desperté?

-No, no puedo dormir.

Ella parecía tan cansada como él, se había pasado el día ayudandolo a buscar información y al no estar acostumbrada a pasar tanto tiempo delante de un ordenador había quedado agotada.

-No te preocupes.-dijo él.-...encontrare una solución.

-Siempre lo haces.-contestó ella.-...solo espero que puedan mantenerse tranquilas hasta entonces.

Él sabía a que se refería, ninguna de sus amigas parecía poder dejar de meterse en problemas y este último había sido un problema que tal vez, ni siquiera ellos podía arreglar.

_Si solo pudiera encontrar algo de lo dijo Carim..._

-Zafira, deberías descansar un poco.

-No, estoy bien...

Pero la verdad era que le ardían las sienes y estaba frustrado por no poder dar con lo que Signum le había pedido, era como si todo el sistema de la policía estuviera contra él y no le dejara acceder al panel de seguridad donde estaban los archivos de los oficiales de más alto rango.

-Se que puedo hackear las claves, solo tengo que encontrar la manera de pasar por los dos cortafuegos anteriores y que el antivirus y los bloqueos de red no me detecten.-murmuro para si mismo.

Sintió una suaves manos masajeando sus sienes y dándole paz mientras su esposa ponía su cabeza a la altura de su oído y suspiraba mirando a la pantalla.

-Eres el mejor en esto, cariño.-susurro ella.-...confía en ti.

-No quiero fallar...-admitió él.-...si no voy con cuidado y me detectan me echaran y no podré volver a entrar.

Arf beso su oreja y continuó con su masaje pasado de la cabeza a las cervicales y bajando por el cuello.

-Pero tu no te rindes.-dijo ella.-...no me case con un cobarde.

A Zafira le hubiera encantado decirle que tenía razón, pero él sabía la verdad, seguía siendo el mismo empollón que no quería nada del mundo y prefería sus ordenadores y su familia que la adrenalina del peligro.

-Arf yo...-comenzó él.

Pero fue silenciado con un beso de su esposa, corto pero intenso, el beso pareció darle fuerzas suficientes para seguir adelante e intentarlo.

-Gracias.-dijo él.

-Un gusto.-dijo ella.-...estoy aquí para ti siempre que lo necesites.

Zafira sonrió y volvió su mirada al ordenador mirando una manera de entrar a los archivos, algún defecto que pudiera aprovechar para conseguir lo que quería.

Y entonces...

_Te pille..._

* * *

Erio llegó a la zona de la batalla del humano, el humano no estaba en un buen estado ya que sus propios miedos estaban tomando toda su energía y acabarían por matarlo si no se detenía.

Podía ver a Miedo cerca, en las ramas de un árbol mirando tranquilamente como la energía del humano desaparecía y entendió que probablemente él era el culpable de todo eso.

_Necesito una manera de distraerlo..._

Pero ese no era su único problema, si Miedo hacía referencia a su poder, quería decir que seguramente estuviera usando inseguridades del humano para debilitarlo, tenía que encontrar la forma de distraer a su enemigo y despertar al humano y solo conocía una manera de hacerlo.

-Vale colega, a ver si puedes con esto...-susurro.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en fuego, en todo el ya devastado bosque cubierto por las llamas excepto las zonas donde el podía sentir energía para no dañar a ninguno de sus aliados.

_Este es el poder de un monstruo de verdad..._

Abrió los ojos, su aura naranja brillante cubría la hectárea de bosque necesaria para alertar a Miedo de su presencia y ver que su enemigo tenía, como todos, un miedo al que no podía hacer frente.

-Tu nemesis acaba de llegar...-susurro.

-¡Fuego!-grito Miedo.

Shiro estaba en su cuarto, se negaba a salir y ver las miradas de odio y rechazo de su familia, se sentía sucio y sin ganas de seguir.

-¡Socorro! ¡Fuego!-grito Miyuki.

No se lo pensó dos veces para salir del cuarto y ver toda su casa en llamas, venían de la planta de abajo seguramente de la cafetería.

_Mi familia..._

Corrió por los pasillos de la casa hasta las escaleras esquivando entre saltos las llamas que amenazaban con comérselo, bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad en busca de su familia y entonces los vio, en un rincón.

-¡Kyouya!

-¡Padre!

Su hijo mayor estaba protegiendo a Miyuki y Momoko de las llamas pero cada vez estaban más cerca de ellos y Shiro podía sentir el miedo en su corazón viendo a su familia amenazada.

-¡Voy a salvaros, aguantad!

-¡Sal, papa!-grito Miyuki.

-¡Shiro!-grito Momoko.

Se negaba en rotundo a dejar a su familia allí para morir y comenzó a buscar un salida, algo para sacarlos de aquel lugar.

-Lo tengo...-susurro.

En el suelo, cerca de la puerta había una rendija, algo que llevaría directo al alcantarillado de la ciudad y los salvaría de un muerte segura, aunque para llegar allí, tenían que pasar primero por las llamas que los rodeaban.

-Vale, Shiro...-susurro.-...calma, ¿que podíamos usar?

Miro alrededor de la sala, había varias cosas pero todas muy inflamables por lo que nada le servía, hasta que miro al lado de la puerta.

_El extintor..._

-¡Kyouya!-grito Shiro.-...¡tengo el extintor, voy a crear un pequeño pasadizo para que paséis! ¡Daros prisa!

-¡Esta bien, papa!-grito su hijo.

Encendió el extintor y lo puso delante de las llamas para que los tres miembros de su familia pasarán rápidamente hacia donde él estaba.

-Dios mio...-susurro Momoko.

-Esta bien.-dijo Shiro.-...podremos salir por la rendija del alcantarillado, todo estará bien.

Kyouya asintió agarrando la mano de su hermana y comenzó a bajar por la rendija seguido de su hermana Miyuki y dejando a sus padres para el final.

-Vamos Momoko...-susurro Shiro.

-Si...-dijo ella.-...¡No!

Una viga del techo comenzó a desplomarse hacia la rendija, lo que los dejaría sin manera de escapar, pero la dura viga jamás toco el suelo gracias a los reflejos de Shiro.

-Vamos...-susurro.-...sal de aquí...

-Shiro...-dijo Momoko.-...tu espalda y tus manos...

-¡No te preocupes!-grito él.-...daría mi vida por ti y por nuestros hijos si fuera necesario, se que he hecho cosas imperdonables pero te amo y os adoro.

-Shiro...

-¡Vete!

Momoko se acercó a él y lo agarro para chocar sus labios con los de él en un fiero beso que casi le hizo perder la sujeción de viga pero ella se separo antes de que eso pasara y lo miro con lágrimas brillando en su mirada.

-Haz lo que sea...-susurro.-...pero vuelve, Shiro.

Él le sonrió mientras ella bajaba por la rendija y sintió que el peso de la casa se venía abajo, destruyéndolo a él junto con los escombros y convirtiéndolo en polvo.

_Lo siento...Momoko..._

Y entonces, todo se volvió negro...

* * *

Erio suspiro, había lanzado todo lo que quedaba del bosque a las llamas y Miedo había desaparecido de su radar dejandole a solas con el humano al que ahora intentaba despertar.

-Vamos hombre.-murmuro.-...no tengo todo el día.

-Mo...moko...-susurro.

-Seguro...-dijo Erio.-...¡despierta!

Shiro abrió los ojos, de repente ya no estaba en su casa en llamas si no en un bosque arrasado cubierto de fuego.

-¿Que es esto?-se pregunto.

-Yo salvándote el trasero.-dijo el joven.-...mi nombre es Erio.

-¿Un resaltado?

-Si...-dijo él.

Shiro asintió apoyándose contra un tronco no quemado y miro a su alrededor, no había nada más que Erio, él y el fuego y sin embargo...

-Miedo estaba aquí.-dijo el chico.

-¿Miedo?-susurro Shiro.-...¿en serio?

-Si, al parecer te estaba haciendo algo cuando llegue, por eso tuve que quemar todo el lugar para obligarlo a dejarte libre.

Entonces lo entendió todo, el sueño, haberlo vivido anteriormente y todo lo que había pasado, había sido cosa de aquel monstruo.

-Bueno...parece que se ha ido.-murmuro Shiro.

-Si...¿que es eso...?-pregunto Erio.-...¡cuidado!

Antes de poder reaccionar una rama ardiendo se clavó como un puñal en el costado de Shiro haciéndolo gritar de dolor mientras Miedo se abalanzaba sobre él y lo tiraba al suelo.

-¡Muere!

-No será hoy.-dijo Erio detrás de él.

Lo agarro por la espalda y lo lanzó al otro lado lanzandole ráfagas de fuego que impactaron en los brazos y pecho de Miedo.

-¿¡Quien eres tu!?

-Tu peor pesadilla.-contesto Erio.

Miedo era ágil y usó su técnica para subir y esconderse entre las ramas de los árboles quemados que aún se sostenían confundiéndose con la noche y desconcertando a Erio.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto a su compañero caído.

-Duele como el infierno.-dijo Shiro.

Erio suspiro, no serían capaces de salir de allí rápidamente y no lograba localizar a Miedo, podía escucharlo, pero no verlo.

_No puedo prender el bosque de nuevo en llamas, esta vez podría no poder controlarlo..._

Shiro se levanto del suelo notablemente dolorido y con la rama aún en su costado y se acerco a él para agarrar su hombro y mirarlo a los ojos.

-Escucha, confía en ti...-susurro.-...yo ni siquiera puedo hacer esto bien pero tu si, cierra los ojos, visualizalo con el sonido y dispara...

-Es fácil decirlo para alguien como tu que ha entrenado para esto.-dijo Erio.

-No, no es fácil...-respiro Shiro.-...primero cierra los ojos y libera tu mente, deja que la paz te llene.

Erio no parecía convencido pero aún así le hizo caso y cerró los ojos remontándose a algo que le tranquilizara, algo que le devolviera la paz que había perdido de niño...

_Caro..._

La imagen de la joven enfermera apareció en su mente calmando todas sus urgencias, ella estaba ahí, en su mente y eso lo calmaba.

-Puedo...-susurro Erio.-...puedo sentir el ruido...

-Lo se...-susurro Shiro.-...eso es porque tu mente esta totalmente calmada, ahora visualiza el ruido, la posición exacta.

Erio se concentró, el viento y las ramas estaban de su parte y Miedo no podría seguir escondido mucho más, solo tenía que encontrar el punto donde estaba...¡ahí!

-¡Cuidado!-grito Erio.

Erio apartó a Shiro de un empujón y miro hacia donde Miedo se encontraba con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido de que lo hubieran encontrado.

-¡No puede ser!-grito Miedo.

-Bastardo...-susurro Erio.-...voy a por ti...

Miro a Shiro levemente para asegurarse de que estaba bien y después se lanzó a la carrera en busca de Miedo, concentrándose para encontrar su posición.

-No me ganaras...-susurro Miedo.

-No cuentes tu vida en ello.-contesto Erio.

El joven saltó y aterrizo en la misma rama donde estaba Miedo que sintió la bilis en la garganta y su propio temor hacerse eco dentro de él.

-Es hora de dormir...-dijo Erio.-...para siempre...

Coloco sus manos alrededor de la cara de Miedo y suspiro, dejando el que fuego quemara lentamente la cara de su enemigo que gritaba de dolor cayendo de la rama hacia el suelo.

-Muérete de una vez...-susurro Erio.

Pero Miedo no iba a rendirse, en un último intento por matar a Erio lo agarro del brazo en su caída y los dos se precipitaron de la rama hacia el suelo.

_Este es el fin... Caro..._

-¡Mierda! ¡Como duele esto!

Erio abrió los ojos para ver que algo o mejor dicho, alguien, había amortiguado su caída salvando su vida en el proceso.

-¿Que estas haciendo?

-Devolverte el favor...-susurro Shiro.-..,aunque creo que ya estoy algo viejo para esto.

Erio no iba a negarselo pero aún así se sentía agradecido por haberle salvado por lo que le ayudo a sentarse observando que ya no tenía la rama incrustada en el costado.

-Te la has sacado.

-Claro...-dijo Shiro.-...no quiero que la novia de mi hija me vea con una rama en un costado, pensara que quiero darle pena.

-¿La novia de tu hija?

-Fate...-dijo Shiro.-...ella es la novia de mi hija pequeña, Nanoha...por cierto soy Shiro Takamachi.

Erio lo miro durante unos minutos, ahora podía entender porque estaba allí y porque Miedo lo había elegido como su victima principal.

-Que sorpresa...-murmuro Erio.-...bueno, sea como sea, tenemos que sacarte de aquí, Toby parece estar peleando y tenemos que reunirnos con Subaru y la humana.

-¿La humana?-pregunto Shiro.

-Si, hay alguien más aquí que...

De repente su atención fue desviada hacia una repentina ola dorada que brillaba lejos de donde estaban ellos, la energía que Erio sentía con fuerza y que supuso solo podía ser de una persona.

_Fate..._

Miro a Shiro y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse sin dejar de pensar en el peligro que podían estar todos con todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa.

-Justo detrás tuya...

Erio comenzó a caminar hacia donde sentía la energía dorada venir, esperaba que no fuera donde estaba Subaru y la humana y que pudiera llegar hasta ellas antes de que algo les pasara.

De lo contrario, no se lo perdonaría en la vida...


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27**

El puñetazo resonó fuertemente en la mandibula de Toby lanzandolo al suelo con un fuerte ruido de rotura y la sensación de haber sido atropellado por un tren de alta velocidad, aquel tipo era fuerte y estaba acabando con él lentamente para verlo pedir clemencia.

Pero si algo le habían enseñado sus días en la base de Bardock era a no pedir clemencia jamás, si quería su grito, tendría que usar mejores técnicas que esa para conseguirlos.

-Menos mal que no me has defraudado, Final.-dijo Dolor.-...no me hubiera gustado que te rindieras tan rápido.

-...¿Gracias...?-murmuro Toby.

Su mandibula dolía como el infierno y estaba seguro de tenerla rota por más de un sitio, si a eso le sumaba que su cuerpo no estaba en buenas condiciones y su estado mental no era de lo mejor, tenía como resultado un enorme problema para vencer a aquel tipo.

_En el infierno tienen que estar deseando verme..._

Se levanto apenas para esq uivar otro de los golpes de su enemigo y rodó por el suelo hasta chocar suavemente contra un árbol con el que se ayudo a levantarse.

-Esto se me esta haciendo duro...-murmuro.

_Eh, colega, ¿ya te rindes?_

La voz de Shiro Takamachi resonó en su mente con fuerza, había cierto grado de broma en aquella frase y a la vez podía sentir un grado de preocupación por él.

_Ya me estoy haciendo mayor..._

_Me lo figuraba..._

Por su voz y la manera en la que podía sentirlo respirar, Toby sabía que Shiro estaba cansado y que probablemente hubiera tenido algunos problemas por el camino.

_Shiro, ¿estas bien?_

_Si...acabamos de deshacernos de Miedo y vamos en busca de una humana y la amiga de Erio._

_¿Erio? ¿Estas con uno de los prisioneros de Bardock?_

_Más o menos, escuchame bien, colega, estoy a punto de subirte el animo..._

_¿Que dices?_

_Mary nunca te olvido, no rehizo su vida y sigue en vuestra casa de la playa esperando por ti._

El corazón de Toby se detuvo en aquel momento, los recuerdos sobre su vida con su Mary y su marcha dejandola sola, todo volvió a él como un torbellino.

_¿Toby?_

_Me estas mintiendo...ella no puede estar esperando después de tanto tiempo._

_Lo esta haciendo, Toby. Hablé con ella meses después del ataque y estaba allí, ella me dijo que siempre estaría allí, esperando..._

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar a su amigo, ella le estaba esperando después de que él se marchara, todavía estaba en la pequeña casa de la playa que tenían juntos.

_Pero yo..._

_No seas idiota, esfuerzate y vuelve a la vida que dejaste es lo que necesitas._

La verdad que, a pesar de ser lo que era y haberse prometido no volver a la civilización las palabras de Shiro se habían clavado con fuerza en su pecho dejandole la puerta abierta a lo único que no necesitaba: la esperanza.

-Me he cansado de jugar.-escucho decir a Dolor.

Su mirada se clavó entonces en su enemigo, Dolor se había arrancado los laterales de su camiseta y desprendía un aura verde feroz que amenazaba todo el poder que él sabía que tenía.

_Osea que para vencerlo, tendré que romper mis limites..._

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía su mandibula palpitando como si todavía la estuvieran golpeando pero la certeza de saber que su Mary lo estaba esperando era más que suficiente para devolver su energía a su estado inicial.

-Vale tío...-susurro.-...vamos a terminar con esto de una vez.

Se levanto tranquilamente, casi de manera lenta fundiendo su mente y cuerpo en un solo ser para concentrar toda su energía en su ataque final con la esperanza de que fuera suficiente.

-¡Vete al infierno!

Dolor comenzó a correr hacia él mientras Toby cerraba los ojos, su energía tomando el control y permitiendole sentir cada parte de aquel bosque, desde los cuervos que volaban alejandose de ellos hasta las energías de los demás seres que estaban allí peleando como él.

_Se acerca, uno, dos, tres..._

Dolor estaba sobre él y fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos, brillantes y azules haciendo explotar su energía por todo alrededor, Dolor comenzó a levitar incapaz de mantenerse en el suelo mientras Toby movía sus manos de manera que podía manejarlo a placer hacia cualquier dirección.

-Y ahora, dejame tranquilo.-murmuro Toby.

Lo empujó con sus manos haciendo que el cuerpo de Dolor se convulsionara siendo golpeado con varias balas que habían aparecido en las manos de Toby.

-Imposible...-susurro.-...¿Como?

-Este es mi poder...-dijo Toby.

Dolor cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y Toby perdió toda su fuerza de golpe cayendo al suelo de rodillas, cansado y herido.

_¡Toby!_

_¿Fate?_

_¿Puedes caminar?_

_Más...o menos..._

_Entonces mueve el culo, te necesito..._

Toby sonrió, aquella mocosa se atrevía a meterse con él haciendo que tuviera que mostrarle en persona quien mandaba en el lugar...porque fuera la primera resaltada no la hacia la jefa del lugar, ¿cierto?

_Ya voy...pesada..._

_Date prisa, tienes que sacar a mucha gente de aqui..._

_A sus ordenes..._

* * *

Signum llegó a la habitación de Hayate casi cayendose por los pasillos, allí, sentadas y acompañando a una incomoda Hayate, Shamal y Teanna intentaban relajarla y calmar sus nervios.

-Hayate...-susurro Signum.-...menos mal, ¿donde esta Carim?

A la mención del nombre de la rubia Hayate se tensó y Shamal le dió un pequeño codazo a su mujer en el estomago, pero por desgracia, Signum no tenía tiempo de preguntar que estaba pasando.

-Vamos Hayate, necesito saber donde esta.

-No lo se...-susurro ella.

-Signum, es mejor si...-dijo Shamal.

Entonces el movil de Signum hizo un pequeño ruido que hizo que ella rápidamente lo atendiera comprobando que tenía dos mensajes en su bandeja de entrada, uno de Zafira y el otro de la propia Carim.

_"Signum, tengo la información que pedias...es cierto, Carim decía la verdad son familia y seguramente esten relacionados con todo lo que este haciendo Mashamoto, voy a ver que más puedo descubrir. Zafira."_

-Joder...-susurro Signum.

_"He llegado a la casa de Masakoru, aqui hay algo raro Ichimaru me esta tratando como una reina, creo que sospechan que puedo saber algo, no me gusta nada pero seguiré adelante hasta saber que esta pasando._

_No le digas nada a..."_

Signum se quedó mirando el mensaje casi temblando, no le gustaba nada de lo que ponía en el y para colmo el final estaba cortado lo que quería decir que la podía haber descubierto.

-Mierda, le dije que no fuera...-susurro para si misma.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Hayate.

No le hizo caso mientras cogía su teléfono y llamaba por el, a los pocos minutos, Vita aparecía allí con la mirada clavada en su jefa.

-¿Quien te dio la orden de Fate, Vita?-pregunto Signum.

-Ichimaru Nasaki.-dijo Vita sin vacilar.

_¡Mierda!_

-No le hagas caso a la orden.-advirtió Signum.-...Ichimaru, Masakoru y Mashamoto estan relacionados, son familia. Carim lo descubrió y esta en casa de Ichimaru y Masakoru para hacerles confesar.

-¿Que?-pregunto Vita.

-¿¡Como que esta allí sola!?-grito Hayate.

Signum la miro entonces, percantandose de que algo no iba bien allí, Teanna agarraba a Hayate mientras Shamal miraba a su esposa con preocupación, Chrono y Lindy parecian no saber muy bien que hacer y la tensión era cada vez peor en el cuarto del hospital.

-Hayate...ella quiso ir, no pude detenerla.-dijo Signum.

-¡Donde esta!-dijo Hayate.-...¿¡Donde!?

Caro entro a la habitación entonces asustada por los gritos de su paciente y la sostuvo mirando a la gente que la rodeaba.

-¿Que esta pasando?

-Carim...-susurro Hayate.-...Carim.

Shamal y Teanna intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, ellas sabían que Hayate se culpaba por la marcha de la rubia y las consecuencias que podían ocurrir si algo le pasaba a Carim.

-Esta bien.-dijo Caro.-...calma.

-No puedo...-dijo Hayate.-...yo la quiero y no se lo dije, ¿porque? ¿porque no se lo dije?

-Ya, ya...-susurro Caro en su pelo.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?-pregunto Vita entonces.

Chrono entonces miro a su madre, los dos con la mirada decidida y las decisiones tomadas tomaron el mando dando un paso al frente y demostrando que ellos también se involucraban.

-Vamos a hacer una operación para desmantelar esto.-dijo Chrono.-...yo, como Almirante os cubro ante el Consejo.

-Y yo.-dijo Lindy.-...todavía tengo muchos amigos, podremos hacerlo.

Signum los miro agradecida y asintió, chocando las manos con Vita y mirando a Teanna con un pequeño asentimiento para prepararse.

-Vale, paso numero uno.-dijo Signum.-...vamos a tender una trampa para salvar a Carim y detener a Ichimaru y Masakoru, Zafira esta buscando más información y espero que eso y la valentia de Carim sean suficiente para detenerlos.

-Pero aunque lo hagamos.-dijo Teanna.-...¿a quien los entregaremos? Ellos controlan a todos.

-No a todos.-dijo Vita.-...no controlan al Consejo Internacional de Defensa.

Signum asintió y cogió la mano de su esposa acercandose para darle un pequeño beso en la sien a Hayate y mirar a Shamal con la firmeza digna de una rastreadora.

-Quedate con ella, ¿Vale?-dijo Signum.-...traere a Carim de vuelta.

-Lo se.-dijo Shamal robandole un beso.-...te quiero, ten cuidado.

-Siempre...-susurro.

Signum le soltó la mano y se encamino junto con Vita y Teanna hacia la salida para comenzar a preparar el plan de ataque y salvamento.

_Podeis hacerlo...se que podeis..._


End file.
